Le petit prince sans visage
by thefrenchfan
Summary: il était une fois, un merveilleux royaume, un bon roi, une douce reine, beaucoups de jolies princesses et un petit prince...
1. Chapter 1

-1Le petit prince sans visage

Avertissement : c'est une petite fic « pour me dégourdir les doigts » librement inspirée par une fic que j'adore de PrincessEternal04 intitulée « La Belle ». Toutefois malgré les apparences d'une trame commune ma fic explore d'autres domaines.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, avant d'écrire je n'en laissais pas, maintenant que je comprends combien cela fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires et de partager ses histoires, je n'hésites plus !

Merci encore

-----------------------

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois un royaume prospère où régnaient un bon et noble roi avec une belle et douce reine. Ce royaume était prospère de ses hommes (et il n'y a de richesses que d'homme comme disait …) de ses femmes (parité oblige) (j'arrête ici mes commentaires), de ses savants, de sa culture, de ses traditions., de son armée puissante et dévouée.

Mais, car la perfection n'est pas de son monde, un malheur frappait la famille royale. Malgré leur amour et dévouement, le roi et la reine n'avaient que des filles. Quand la reine attendit un nouvel enfant, le roi pensant bien faire, alla consulter un homme que l'on disait mage et sorcier.

Ce dernier, contre beaucoup de pierres précieuses et d'or dit au roi tout ce qu'il voulait entendre et plus encore, car des rois mauvais, ils y en avaient de jaloux, lui avaient aussi donné des trésors pour insuffler le plus invisible et efficace des poisons à l'oreille du roi : la peur. Le roi crû les paroles de l'homme qui à défauts de pouvoirs magiques possédaient le pouvoir fort lucratif de savoir utiliser à son profit le malheur d'autrui.

Le roi apprit qu'un fils lui serait donné, mais, d'une beauté si pure que les dieux jaloux le tueraient, lui le roi, pour se venger, dès qu'ils auraient posé les yeux sur lui.

Le roi en sortit profondément meurtri, ne pouvant se réjouir de la venue de l'héritier si longtemps attendu. La reine mise au courant le soir même pleura beaucoup au point de tomber malade.

Ils trouvèrent une solution.

La reine, remise, accoucha d'un petit garçon, conformément aux prévisions du mage qui avaient depuis longtemps quitter le royaume avec ses trésors, ne voulant pas risquer sa fortune à une chance sur deux, et ce petit garçon en pleine santé était d'une beauté pure, conformément à la vision de tous les parents tenant leur bébé nouveau né dans leurs bras.

Bébé Quatre naquit ainsi au sein d'une famille riche et aimante, dans un merveilleux royaume, et tout était réunit pour qu'il soit le plus heureux des bébés hormis qu'il porta dès son premier jour sur terre un voile, léger certes, mais un voile qui cachait son visage aux regards de tous y compris de sa mère.

Quatre fut surnommé le petit prince sans visage.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Le petit prince sans visage 2

La difficulté du bon roi et de la douce reine est de faire accepter que le bébé princier porte un voile mais surtout que personne n'ai envie de lui ôter. Ils répandirent la rumeur que quiconque verrait le visage du prince mourrait instantanément. On peut être des parents aimant et ne pas vouloir mourir de mort violente et …prématurée. Ils pensaient qu'une fois vieux, bien las de la vie, ils pourraient enlever le voile de quatre et partir en toute quiétude vers l'autre monde.

Le prince grandit, en bonne santé, s'habituant à vivre avec des masques. Des trésors d'ingénuité étaient trouvés pour que les tâches de la vie courante soient possibles. On alla recruter des personnes aveugles, ou bien vielles, pour qui les prédictions des mages n'étaient plus susceptibles de susciter de la frayeur. Quatre mangeait délicatement en soulevant les pans de son voile, cela lui donna une habileté et une grâce dans tous ses gestes, typiquement aristocratique. Il ne s'amusait pas avec d'autre enfant. Son énergie fut concentrée sur les études, heureuse coïncidence, il était doué pour les choses de l'esprit. Il ne pût jamais jouer de la flûte, son instrument favori, mais devient un virtuose du violon. Il était bon cavalier mais ne pût jamais galoper plus loin que l'enceinte du château pour des raisons de sécurité. Il était doux, sociable mais sa jeunesse isolée entouré de personnes âgées ou souffrantes lui donna une maturité et une sagesse peu commune à une personne si jeune. Les voiles le dissimulaient au regard d'autrui, mais ils ne cachaient pas autrui à son regard turquoise. Il en est comme de parler plus fort à côté d'un aveugle, une personne pourtant un voile dissimulant son visage n'est pas aveugle à celui qui la regarde. Quatre qui avait pris l'habitude que les gens se dévoilent devant lui, n'avait pas d'illusions sur la nature humaine, juste une grande perspicacité qui lui enlevait son innocence.

Dans son existence solitaire, sa famille fut un réconfort. Ses sœurs aînées furent aimantes et maternelles, il pleura le départ d'Iria quand elle se maria et partit dans un autre royaume. Le mage n'avait pas prévu que Quatre ne serait pas le dernier enfant et encore moins le dernier garçon !

La reine à nouveau enceinte, le roi s'enquit d'un mage. Il n'en trouva point malgré ses recherches, mais on lui amena une vielle femme que l'on disait sorcière. Cette pauvre femme loin de sa petite chaumière fut si éblouie par les or du palais qu'elle parla autant qu'on lui demanda et aurait assuré être au paradis si on l'en avait priée. Le petit Solo naquit donc dans une ambiance heureuse et sereine. Le roi et la reine toute à leur joie d'avoir un nouvel héritier en bonne santé et dépourvu d'une malédiction mirent en route sans le savoir un petit Duo qui naquit dix mois plus tard. Un bébé magnifique et très dynamique qui garderait en grandissant des yeux d'une couleur très inhabituelle, améthyste.

Les trois frères s'entendaient à merveille même si Quatre ne pouvaient pas partager leurs jeux.

Les années se passaient dans une relative quiétude, les enfants grandissaient dans un royaume prospère et en paix. Le bon roi et la douce reine constataient avec plaisir que leurs desseins se réalisaient avec bonheur. Il est si rare de voir des gens heureux d'apercevoir des cheveux blancs dans leurs coiffures. Mais tels étaient ces monarques que l'on disaient bons.

Dans la tour d'un donjon, loin des autres, un jeune adolescent se découvrait son visage et laissait le soleil le caresser. La douce chaleur était si bonne, sensuelle pour lui qu'aucune étreinte n'avait jamais réchauffé. Le goût de l'interdit aussi, l'adolescence est l'âge de tous les possibles, de tous les espoirs, de toutes les folies. Mais que faire quand ses folies peuvent causer la mort d'autrui, inconnu, connu, aimé? Quatre se gardait ses quelques moments de folies bien sages. Loin des yeux.

Il avait pourtant un ami, le fils d'un riche marchand de la capitale. Fils aîné, il accompagnait son père lors de ses déplacements fréquents au palais. Calme et réservé, ils avaient tissé de solides liens au fil des années. Plus personne ne se formalisait quand Trowa venait seul au palais jouer de la musique ou discuter avec son ami. Duo et Solo le considéraient aussi comme un ami proche.

Un jour que Trowa rentrait du palais, son père lui présenta ses cousins, Heero et Hilde, enfants de son frère Odin mort dans une contrée lointaine, deux mois auparavant. Les cousins s'entendirent bien. Heero d'un tempérament aussi taciturne que son cousin trouva vite sa place auprès du garçon calme. Hilde pétillante et rieuse mettait de la gaîté dans cette maison.

Dans une autre contrée, le roi de Sanq, regardait ses enfants en se disant qu'il serait temps qu'ils trouvent des époux princiers ou riches. Son héritier, le très admiré Zech, trouverait sans problème une princesse. Réléna, si jolie, pourrait se marier heureusement avec un homme riche et permettre de renflouer les caisses du royaume un peu vides ses derniers temps, malgré la victoire sur le royaume rival du roi Treize.

Plus loin encore, au-delà des océans, des hordes de barbares déferlaient sur un empire, détruisant tout sur leur passage, massacrant tous les hommes. Un père regardait son fils, il savait que c'était la dernière fois.

- tu dois fuir et survivre Chang. Tu seras peut-être le dernier mais à travers toi nous vivrons éternellement Pars, pars mon fils et ne te retournes jamais. Ta femme et ta fille ne risque rien, tu viendras les chercher plus tard. Je reste pour les protéger. Pars mon fils sans te retourner, car devant est notre destinée.

Chang Wufei partit sans se retourner, comme la coutume le voulait, comme la sagesse de ses anciens l'exigeait. Il commença sa marche, le soleil se leva et lui traça le chemin. Le cataclysme qu'il vivait l'empêchait de pleurer.

S'il s'était trouvé un mage connaissant les voies de l'avenir et assez fou pour risquer sa tête , tous ces braves monarques en auraient perdu leurs couronnes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici ma dernière production avant janvier, bonnes fêtes à tous !

On m'a signalé un problème de review que je ne sais pas régler L : seules les review des membres du sites sont acceptées…

Merci encore tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé et ceux qui n'ont pas pu mais qui y ont pensé !!

Ps : les G boys ne sont pas à moi, et ne le seront jamais, snif, snif…

Le petit prince sans visage.

Le bon roi et la douce reine étaient heureux de voir grandir leurs enfants, et, comme tous bons monarques en temps de paix, ils devaient songer à marier leurs enfants. Quatre était un jeune homme de 20 ans et l'héritier du royaume mais il serait difficile de le marier. Par contre, ses frères de 19 et 18 ans étaient déjà très courtisés.

Les époux décidèrent de donner un bal pour réunir tous les partis du royaume et des contrées lointaines. Les préparatifs commencèrent des mois à l'avance.

L'annonce emplit de joie Solo et Duo mais Quatre ne se sentait pas concerné. Ce serait encore une soirée où il serait étranger à la joie des autres, subirait les regards gênés et fuirait les danses.

Le tailleur, les cuisiniers, les domestiques du château furent mis sur le pied de guerre pour préparer une fête dont on parlerait longtemps.

Le riche marchand saisi cette occasion dans les premiers, puisque il avait un fils et deux neveux. Mais il était fort ennuyé car il n'y avait que trois princes. Hilde pourrait épouser un prince mais Trowa et Heero? Ce bal permettrait de faire des rencontres. Le deuxième problème est qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Trowa quitte le pays où prospéraient toutes leurs affaires. C'était évidemment une question épineuse. De plus Trowa, beau et riche, était l'objet de multiples sollicitations. Il ne manifestait pour autant aucune réaction particulière au grand dam de son père. Il restait froid, secret, parfois un peu inquiétant. Les deux garçons apprirent la nouvelle calmement et Hilde fut folle de joie. Elle ne parla plus pendant des mois que de cours de danse, robes et rubans.

Le riche marchand décida d'avoir une conversation avec son fils à ce propos. Il avait du mal à cerner ses motivations, il ne le connaissait pas bien car il l'avait laissé souvent au bon soin des domestiques. Ces derniers ne lui apprenaient rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Calme, réservé, parfois brusque quand on le contrariait. Trowa qui avec son air impassible avait quasiment battu à mort un brigand qui s'en était pris à Quatre et lui alors qu'ils se promenaient…

- Mon fils, il est temps pour toi de te marier.

- oui père.

- Comme tu le sais, il n'y a plus que trois princes à marier. J'aurais dû essayer d'obtenir la main d'une des princesses plus tôt mais il est trop tard maintenant. Je compte sur le bal pour trouver celle qui sera digne d'entrer dans notre famille. Parmi les personnes de nos connaissances, n'y a-t-il personne qui est retenue ton attention?

- non père

- Cela est regrettable. J'aimerais que tu t'unisses à une famille noble, il ne nous manque plus que cela. Mais des contrées voisines il y a peu de princesses à marier, tout cela est fort contrariant.

- Père, puis-je faire une suggestion?

- oui mon fils

- nos coutumes permettent qu'un homme épouse un prince.

- tu n'y songes pas, le roi a du déjà prévoir le mariage des princes solo et duo, il lui faut des héritiers

- Mais le prince héritier Quatre n'est pas marié

- mais trowa, le prince Quatre est maudit, tu ne peux désirer te lier à un tel être, même si la coutume autorise aux époux d'avoir des concubines… Trowa songes tu sérieusement à épouser le prince « sans visage »…

- Père c'est la solution pour nous d'acquérir la noblesse, nous qui possédons déjà la richesse.

- je dois réfléchir à tout cela…

- bien père, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée

- merci, bonne soirée à toi mon fils

----------------------

Le porteur de la missive mis beaucoup de temps pour atteindre le royaume de Sanq. Le roi se réjouit de l'annonce du bal et se résolut d'y envoyer ses deux enfants accompagnés de son conseiller Pagan. Le voyage serait long, il devait tout organiser dans la précipitation. Réléna devait pourtant disposer des plus belles robes et de beaux bijoux. Zechs pris ses costumes de bal et son épée. L'équipage fut fin prêt. Mais des nouvelles inquiétantes provenant du royaume de Treize, le roi de Sanq prévu de recruter plusieurs mercenaires pour assurer la sécurité de ses enfants.

Parmi les hommes qui furent choisis, il y avait un homme des contrées lointaines, avec une épée à la forme étrange, fine mais tranchante, aux yeux et aux cheveux plus noirs que la nuit la plus obscure. Il était solitaire, comme sans vie. Il semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine mais quand on lui demanda de montrer ses talents, il n'y eu plus de doutes quant à ses capacités guerrières.

Le voyage commença, plein de promesses et de découvertes pour la princesse Réléna qui rêvait déjà au prince charmant qui l'emporterait sur son cheval blanc, pour Zech avide de s'entraîner au combat, pour devenir un preux chevalier. Il se sentait attiré par l'étrange jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, par son agilité, sa grâce. Il lui demanda de s'entraîner chaque jour avec lui. Wufei accepta immédiatement la requête du prince. Cela faisait des mois, voire des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté son clan. Il avait poursuivit sa route avec une idée fixe, devenir fort, assez fort pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et délivrer les siens. Il était seul, seul avec ses souvenirs et ses tourments. Il accepterait de s'entraîner avec ce prince pour continuer à s'endurcir.

Le voyage fut relativement paisible, ponctué d'étapes dans des château habités par des familles nobles alliées. On y louait la beauté des princes de sanq. La plupart envoyait ses enfants au grand bal. Certaines commençaient à prendre des engagements pour des négociations avec pagan. Car les mariages royaux nécessitaient beaucoup de tractations. On parlait d'amour aussi, mais là n'était pas l'essentiel.

-------------------

Le marchand réfléchissait, au fil des jours, à la demande inattendue de son fils. Pouvait-il être aussi cynique, aussi calculateur? Son ambition était-elle si grande pour qu'il risque sa vie? Il était si calme, si posé, rien de tel ne se laissait deviner. Mais lui, il devait prendre une décision rapidement. Les missives arrivaient de partout, ses espions lui confirmant que des nobles de toutes les contrées allaient venir, c'était bon pour les affaires, mais il fallait s'occuper des négociations au plus vite.

Il fit appeler son fils.

- Trowa, je te pose à nouveau la question : es-tu sur de vouloir que je demande pour toi la main du prince héritier Quatre?

- oui père

- tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible si le roi accepte…

- oui père

- tu sais que personne ne doit être mis au courant, y compris tes cousins

- oui père

- je dois voir le roi ce soir, je ferais ma requête.

- merci père

- Trowa, mon fils, puis je te demander ce que tu attends de ce mariage…

- un prince

- souhaites tu le pouvoir à ce point?

- oui…

- à demain mon fils, je te dirais qu'elle sera le réponse du roi

- bien père.

Trowa sortit de la pièce sous le regard soucieux de son père.

-----------

Trowa était seul dans sa chambre. De sa fenêtre on voyait les remparts entourant le château, et derrière se dressait l'antique donjon. Certaines nuitw, si l'on regardait bien, une petite lumière, apparaissait au sommet. Il savait que c'était Quatre. Pour lui ce n'était pas le prince Quatre, mais seulement Quatre. Son ami, son confident et bien plus encore, dans le secret de son cœur, son petit ange. Au fils des années, ses sentiments avaient évolué, l'amour était né. Il aimait tout de lui jusqu'aux voiles qu'il ne voyait plus. Au fond de lui il savait que Quatre ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds comme de l'or, ses yeux turquoises, et ses lèvres qu'il apercevaient parfois. Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce, couleur de rose, qu'il aimerait y goûter… Son esprit, ses goûts si semblables aux siens. Son corps aussi, fin mais musclé par l'entraînement, son cou qu'il rêvait de caresser, ses mains fines, aristocratiques…

Ce mariage était son plus grand secret et son plus grand désir, ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés l'un de l'autre. Il connaissait le cœur des hommes, n'avait-il pas grandit au milieu des marchands? Il savait qu'il fallait souvent cacher ses véritables intentions pour réussir.

Il espérait que Quatre accepterait, le roi pouvait l'y obliger, mais il espérait que Quatre l'accepte dans son coeur.

---------

Le roi écouta la requête du marchant et en fût surpris. Il ne pensait pas que quelque un serait assez fou pour demander la main de Quatre. Et qui plus est le fils du marchand le plus riche du royaume.

Il écouta la demande et lui répondit comme le voulait la coutume. Il donnerait sa décision le lendemain soir.

Le roi savait ce que cette alliance signifiait, pas d'héritier, la noblesse pour l'époux roturier mais surtout une part des immenses richesses pour le trône.

Il donna une réponse favorable au marchand, elle devait être divulguée le jour du bal.

-------------

Le roi convoqua le prince héritier. Il lui annonça qu'il avait donner sa main au fils du marchand, à trowa qui en avait fait la demande.

Quatre fut trop abasourdit pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas son mot à dire.

------------------

Quatre n'arrêtait pas de penser « je vais me marier avec Trowa » sans fin, sans pouvoir réfléchir, se marier, se marier avec Trowa, deux choses si impossibles, qui paraissaient si impossible quelques secondes auparavant…

-------------------

La coutume leur interdit de se voir avant l'annonce du mariage, soit avant le bal. Étrange torture qui devait durer des mois.

-----------------

La bal devait avoir lieu dans trois jours.

L'équipage des princes de Sanq fit une entrée remarquée dans la capitale. Ils furent accueillis avec les plus honneur dans le palais royal et installés.

Le marchand accompagné de son neveu se rendit au palais comme il le faisait quotidiennement. Il avait bien sûr comme les jours précédents trouvés une excuse valable pour que ce soit Heero et non Trowa qui l'accompagne. Ils furent reçus dans la salle du trône où se trouvaient les princes de Sanq. Ils les saluèrent comme il se doit.

Le marchand s'inclina bien bas; préparation le futur, il connaissait l'état des finances de sanq actuellement, mais demain peut-être…rien de lui coûtait de préparait le terrain de demain.

Heero salua, bien bas, regardant discrètement de prince Duo s'agitant de manière grotesque derrière le Trône.

Duo regardait son frère Solo pour le faire craquer, et lui faire perdre son sérieux.

Solo ne s'occupait pas des pitreries de son frère, trop occupé à détailler la princesse…

La princesse regardait discrètement le jeune homme qui accompagnait le marchand.

Le roi regardait Zechs

Zechs regardait le roi.

Wufei regardait Zechs par ce qu'il était payé pour veiller à sa sécurité.

Quatre regardait son plafond de sa chambre et n'y voyait que Trowa.

Trowa regardait le palais de sa fenêtre et n'y voyait que le rempart le séparant de Quatre.

Dans trois jours, le tourbillon du destin les emporterait tous, ils auraient bien aimé avoir un mage pour leur dire ce qu'il allait se passer ! Encore fallait-il qu'ils le croient ! Pour sûr, ils auraient eu du mal!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Le petit prince sans visage 4

Bonjour à tous et bonne année !

Pas de G-boys dans ma chaussette… snif ils ne sont pas à moi mais les fantasmes dont sont issues mes fics oui !!!

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

Le bal avait lieu ce soir, tout le monde se préparait, certains étaient fébriles, d'autres insouciants.

Le roi et sa famille, parés de tous leurs atours se placèrent sur leurs trônes. Les chambellans se posèrent aux portes et les ouvrirent annonçant les invités selon leurs rangs. Chacun se plaçant de part et d'autre de la salle richement décorée et éclairée.

Trowa entra après les nobles, il savait que se serait pour la dernière fois. Il marchait à côté de son oncle, les premiers des non nobles. Ils étaient suivis d'Heero et d'Hilde, mais d'une foule nombreuses de personnes aisées, venant pour certaines d'assez loin.

Traverser la salle pour aller saluer le roi et sa famille ne pris que quelques instants, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Quatre. Il était habillé de magnifique velours bleu clair et de dentelles. Ses cheveux brillant comme de l'or, le marque blanc rigide ne masquant pas tout à fait le bleu turquoise de ses yeux. Il était lui-même habillé de velours vert et de dentelles. Ils se placèrent à droite du roi.

Quand les invités furent tous rentrés dans la salle, le roi se leva pour fait son discours. Après les formules de politesse d'usage, il annonça que le prince héritier Quatre et Trowa Barton seraient unis le soir même.

Cette annonce laissa la salle dans un silence pesant, personne n'arrivant vraiment à croire les paroles du monarque. Le roi annonça l'ouverture du bal et comme le voulait la coutume, Trowa après s'être incliné devant quatre et l'invita à danser.

Quatre se leva en état second. Des frissons le parcoururent quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Trowa le guida et ils commencèrent à danser au son d'une valse. Quatre avait le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Trowa le regardait avec un air rassurant et doux. Ils ne pouvaient parler, ils étaient le centre de tous les regards.

A la deuxième valse, d'autres couples se formèrent. Zech invita une princesse, Lucrezia Noin, qui fut immédiatement sous son charme. Hilde fut invité par Duo et tous deux se trouvèrent de multiples points communs. Réléna attendait que le mystérieux Heero l'invite mais ce fut le prince Solo qui lui demanda la première danse. Dans le reste de l'assemblée, les tractations allaient bon train. Le riche marchand voyant d'un bon yeux sa nièce danser et visiblement plaire au plus jeune des princes. Il s'inquiétait pour Heero qui malgré le regard appuyé de plusieurs demoiselles restait obstinément à l'écart des danseurs. Il les regardait de manière impassible, désintéressé. En fait, il ne pouvait détaché son regard du prince Duo, de son incroyable natte couleur de miel, de ses yeux améthyste, de son corps mince et musclé à l'indécente sensualité, de son aura chaleureuse. Cela le troublait et l'agaçait à la fois, il le connaissait assez pour ne pas aimer ses pitreries grotesques, mais il l'attirait indéniablement. Son oncle réussit tout de même à le mettre dans les bras d'une certaine Dorothy, fille d'un illustre chef de guerre. Quoique fort belle, elle eu le don de le mettre remarquablement mal à l'aise…Il émanait de cette jeune fille une onde de malveillance et de danger qu'il avait dû mal à cerner.

Le bal battait son plein et s'annonçait comme particulièrement réussi. Trowa et Quatre réussirent à s'isoler.

- Trowa, je suis désolé, je te jure que je n'ai rien demandé !

- je le sais Quatre, c'est moi qui ai demandé ta main.

- Mais pourquoi Trowa?

- Pour être avec toi…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux vouloir cela (la voix de quatre était un sanglot)

- mais je le veux mon adoré

- mais je suis un monstre, un être maudit, tu mérites mieux, tellement mieux !

- Je t'aime Quatre, je veux vivre avec toi…

- tu m'aimes?

- oui, depuis longtemps déjà, et toi cela ne te répugne pas…

- non Trowa, c'est que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible….

Ils furent interrompu à ce moment là par un Duo et une Hilde tout essoufflés d'avoir danser. Hilde rayonnait dans sa robe bleu nuit assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Quelques boucles s'étaient défaites de son chignon mais cela apportait encore plus de charme à son visage pétillant. Duo était plein de vie, beau déjà même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Quatre tu ne nous l'a pas dit ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi Trowa ne venait plus au palais !

- Duo, la coutume veux que l'on se taise et père m'en avait donné l'ordre.

- Alors Trowa tu deviens mon frère !

- oui Duo, j'espère que cela te convient !

- Sûr ! Et Hilde devient ma cousine ! Ils rirent un peu, puis Duo recommença son bavardage.

- et vous vous installez où?

- mon père possède une maison au Nord de la ville, nous allons y habiter.

Quatre ne répondit rien, on ne l'avait pas informé.

Duo aurait bien continué sa discussion mais Hilde l'entraîna à nouveau dans une série de danses.

Trowa sentant le malaise de Quatre lui demanda :

- on ne t'avait pas prévenu?

- non, on ne m'avait rien dit.

- cela te gène t-il?

- non…

- dis moi ce qui te gène?

- rien en particulier c'est que tout ceci est si soudain, cela semble si irréel.

Comme le voulait les traditions, les nouveaux époux devaient quitter le bal les premiers.

Quatre et Trowa après avoir reçu la bénédiction de leurs pères respectifs, montèrent dans le carrosse devant les amener à leur nouvelle demeure. Ils étaient enfin seuls après des semaines de séparation et le bal. De multiples choses devraient être demandées, dites, mais ils ne savaient par où commencer. Trowa pris la main de son époux et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Quatre tremblait un peu mais répondit en serrant légèrement sa main.

- nous ne mettrons que quelques minutes pour atteindre notre maison. Tu pourras venir facilement au palais dès que tu le souhaiteras.

- C'est bien, mais je n'ai rien avec moi, aucune affaire…

- Des malles avec tes affaires ont été amenées dans la journée, je les ai fait monter dans notre chambre

- Notre chambre?

- je souhaite être ton mari dans tous les sens du terme Quatre…

- Trowa, je…

- cela te répugne?

- je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu …Quatre pleure tout doucement

Trowa le prend dans ses bras, et le berce

- Ne pleure pas mon petit ange, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas te brusquer, ni te forcer, ne pleures pas mon chéri, je t'en supplie ne pleure pas…

Quatre se blottit tout contre lui. Trowa était son seul ami, son confident et plus encore? Il était maintenant son mari,

Son mari.

Ils montèrent au premier étage. Le hall était faiblement éclairé et un seul domestique les accueillit à cause de l'heure tardive.

Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre. Trowa le fit entrer. Effectivement quelques malles étaient là et un certain nombre de ses affaires étaient disposés sur la commode et sur le lit. Un lit à baldaquin avec des tentures et bien évidemment à deux places.

- Quatre tu as une pièce à côté si tu veux te changer et te rafraîchir avant de te coucher.

- merci Trowa.

Quatre attrapa dans une des malles une chemise de nuit longue et un morceau d'étoffe que Trowa ne reconnu pas. Il se sentait nerveux. Il voulait Quatre de tout son être mais refusait à tout prix de le blesser ou de l'effrayer.

Il se changea rapidement, enfilant un pantalon du soir après s'être rafraîchi dans une pièce attenante. Quand Quatre ressorti il avait changé de masque, pour un voile opaque beaucoup moins contraignant que le masque rigide. Trowa était déjà couché. Il souleva les couverture et se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Trowa éteignit les lumières et l'enlaça, lui caressant doucement le dos. Quatre se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte, il se sentait en sécurité et les caresses qu'il recevait était si agréables. Les sensations nouvelles semblaient réveiller son corps d'un long sommeil. Trowa lui souhaita un bon sommeil et lui embrassa les cheveux. Quatre se lova un peu plus dans ses bras et après avoir légèrement soulevé son masque déposa un baiser sur la joue de Trowa. Celui-ci gémit sous le baiser inattendue et se laissa aller à un doux sommeil.

Pendant ce temps le bal battait son plein. Hilde et Duo semblaient inséparables et de l'avis de tous formaient un très joli couple. Deux autres couples attiraient aussi tous les regards, celui du prince Zech et de sa sœur qui ne quittait pas les bras du prince Solo.

L'aube sonna la fin du bal qui de l'avis de tous était un des plus réussis et des plus somptueux qu'ils leur fut donné de connaître.

Dans le carrosse, Heero et son oncle écoutaient Hilde bavardant du bal et du prince Duo. Ses joues rouges, ses yeux emplis d'étoiles témoignaient que son cœur avait été capturé par le plus jeune prince du royaume. Si leur oncle se réjouissait de cette future union, pour une raison obscure Heero avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Un animal étrange semblait le dévoré de l'intérieur. Il aimait sa sœur mais à ce moment précis qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être proche d'elle.

La Princesse Réléna et son frère retournèrent dans leur suite accompagné de Pagan satisfait des rencontres de ses protégés. Une union aussi avantageuse avec le royaume prospère était non négligeable. De plus le prince Solo était certainement le futur souverain son frère aîné étant maudit et condamné à n'avoir pas de descendance. Quant à la famille Lucrézia, si elle était moins prestigieuse, elle avait de nombreuses relations, un prestige sans tache et les femmes de cette famille connues pour leur courage et leur dévouement. Tout s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices, il se passerait même de sommeil pour préparer un courrier détaillé à son souverain.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Le petit prince sans visage 5

Trowa se réveilla et nota machinalement que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se retourna vers l'autre côté du lit, vers la source de cette chaleur pénétrant son flan. Quelques mèches dorées s'échappent des couvertures et des pans de voiles blancs. Il se retourne complément et enlace le bel endormi. Il sent la douce chevelure et ne peut s'empêcher de goûter le peau délicate d'un petit bout de cou laissé nu. Quatre se réveille sous l'effets de ces sensations inconnues mais très agréables. Son premier réflexe est de s'assurer que le voile est en place et il se retourne pour faire face à Trowa.

Trowa son mari.

Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement.

- Bonjour mon chéri

- Bonjour Trowa

- Pardonnes moi de t'avoir réveillé, tu peux dormir encore…

- non, merci…

Il sent la main de Trowa le caresser à travers le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Cette toute nouvelle intimité le met mal à l'aise pas parce que cela lui déplait mais ce sont des rives inconnues. Trowa a du mal à contenir son désir, il tient enfin dans ses bras son amour, l'objet le plus précieux, cher entre tous à son cœur.

Trowa remonte doucement la chemise de nuit et lui donne des baisers sur l'épaule dévoilée dans le mouvement. Sa peau, son odeur, sa respiration saccadée, tout l'enivre, il veut plus, tellement plus, il veut tout.

Quatre essaie de se laisser aller. Après tout Trowa est son mari et il doit le laisser le toucher. C'est doux, plaisant, une chaleur apparaît dans son ventre, c'est comme si sa peau était devenue extrêmement sensible au moindre attouchement, tout son corps vibre. Lui qui n'a jamais vraiment connu de contact chaleureux découvre petit à petit. Il ne peut cependant contrôler ses tremblements. Ils s'accentuent quand Trowa remonte le long de ses cuisses et s'aventure sur son ventre pendant que sa bouche descend vers sa poitrine à travers le tissu.

- tu es si doux mon amour, tu es comme du miel…

Quatre ne reconnaît pas la voix de son ami, d'habitude si calme presque désincarnée…Elle est si rauque, chaude…

- ah, ah, Trowa…

Trowa perçoit de la détresse dans sa voix et se force à arrêter il se relève et le regarde avec sollicitude.

- Quatre, mon chéri… Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas, c'est juste que je t'aime…

- Trowa… Je suis si ignorant de tout cela… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour…

- Nous avons tout notre temps pour les découvrir ensemble si tu le veux…

- oui, je le veux.

Trowa lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur les cheveux puis il se lève pour aller à la salle d'eau. Il n'a pour vêtement qu'un bas de pantalon. Quatre rosit un peu en le regardant avant de se lever à son tour et d'aller se rafraîchir, les sens en bataille, le cerveau incapable de formuler une idée cohérente. Trowa lui en fut quitte pour une douche glacée.

Le petit déjeuner fut servit avec un paravent pour permettre à Quatre de manger sans trop de contrainte. C'était aussi l'occasion de leur première discussion de « couple ». Ils avaient quinze jours de noces avant de devoir retourner à leurs affaires.

Trowa lui proposa de passer cette première journée à visiter leur maison et de rencontrer leurs domestiques. Quatre pourrait ainsi prendre ses repères, faire les arrangements qui lui semblent nécessaires, Trowa insista sur le fait que c'était leur maison et qu'il avait tous les droits.

Quatre en fut touché et même un peu excité. Ne pouvant comme les autres exprimer ses pensées par son visage il lui dit avec les mots.

- Je suis content, c'est la première fois que j'ai une maison où je peux décider de la décoration..

- de la cuisine, des invités, des jardins…

La matinée passa vite. La maison était grande. Plusieurs chambres, deux bureaux, une immense bibliothèque, une salle de musique. Des jardins et une écurie l'isolait de la ville toute proche. Les domestiques n'étaient pas très nombreux, deux couples âgées, un garçon d'écurie. Dans l'après midi des malles arrivèrent du château, des affaires, du linge, des livres et même des bijoux, ainsi que des chevaux, un carrosse… Le majordome donna une liste des objets envoyés et demanda à Quatre de lui indiquer s'il avait d'autres souhaits. Ce fut sa première grande tache, gérer l'arriver de toutes ses affaires. Il reçu aussi de nombreux meubles, objets de décorations et tableaux. Cela lui paru étrange au début de les placer dans cette maison, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il la meublait il se sentait davantage chez lui et de fait, le maison refléta sa personnalité qui trouvait à s'exprimer pour la première fois.

Trowa trouva le goût de son mari exquis.

La deuxième nuit, Quatre entra à nouveau dans le lit et fut enlacer par son époux qui commença ses caresses de plus en plus hardies. Puis Trowa lui demanda si cela lui déplaisait, d'être toucher ainsi par un homme, d'être touché ainsi par lui…

- non …sa voix n'était qu'un murmure…

Trowa lui pris délicatement la main et la posa sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur, puis la fit glisser, lui montrant comme il aimait être touché.

- Je suis ton mari, et si tu m'appartiens, je t'appartiens aussi. Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à sa bouche. Un baiser au creux de la paume puis sur les doigts si fin de violoniste, sur la main. Il sentit les doigts de Quatre effleurer timidement ses lèvres, son cœur bondit de joie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire et de rouler dans le lit avec Quatre. Pour le détendre un peu…Il lui fit des chatouilles ! Ce n'était pas la première fois, ils le faisaient enfants, Quatre pris au dépourvu se mis à se tortiller et à rire.

Ils s'arrêtairent à bout de souffle.

- Trowa éteint la lumière s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de respirer plus à l'aise.

Trowa s'exécuta.

Il en profita pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue de Quatre qui trembla sous la caresse, il voulu lui rendre la pareille, mais ce chaste geste suffit à rallumer les braises et sa lèvres furent capturer dans un baiser doux mais passionné. Son premier baiser. Trowa vivait un rêve éveillé, ses lèvres il en avait rêver tant de fois, mais même dans ses rêves les plus torrides il n'avait pu imaginé qu'elles seraient aussi douces, aussi sucrées. Il approfondit le baiser et goûta de nouveaux délices. Quatre lui répondit timidement, maladroitement, ce qui eu pour effet d'aiguiser la passion de son amant.

Trowa s'interrompit pour le laisser respirer le tenant étroitement collé contre lui. Comme la veille il était avide de le toucher, de sentir la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau nue.

Il fit descendre son propre pantalon, pour enlacer leurs jambes. Quatre gémit sous le contact brûlant. Trowa repris ses baisers avec fougue. Ses lèvres lui disait ce que ses yeux n'avait pas le droit de voir, que son mari était un ange. Il le tenait avec possessivité, pour ne plus risquer de le perdre, il avait eu si peur, si longtemps attendu en silence…Il avait faim, il avait soif de lui et plus il le touchait plus il avait envie.

Quatre sombrait dans un océan brûlant, répondant avidement sans comprendre, s'enhardissant à toucher, caresser, trowa, son ami, si beau, si sensuel…

Il sentit son désir dur contre sa cuisse. Il bouga pour encourager le frottement ce qui arracha un cri à son amant.

- ah, Quatre, mon amour…

La main de se dernier s'aventura entre ses cuisses, entre ses fesses et le caressa intimement. Quatre gémit mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Trowa s'arrêta pourtant. Il lui baisa le front et lui demanda s'il était prêt, qu'il attendrait s'il le fallait. Quatre s'allongeât et l'attira à lui. Il écarta ses jambes en tremblant un peu.

- Je suis à toi…

- tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas que cela soit une obligation, je veux que tu le veuilles…aussi fort que moi…

- montres moi Trowa, apprends moi…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément avant de fusionner avec lui.

Quatre connu la douleur, puis le plaisir et enfin une béatitude qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

Il se réveilla le premier le lendemain, l'obscurité baignait encore la chambre. Il saisit son masque et le remit avant de se lover dans les bras puissants de son mari qui instinctivement le serra contre lui. Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées que les évènements récents avaient largement bouleversé.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, les journées à prendre en main leur vie de couple et leurs affaires et les nuits à se découvrir.

Quatre était dans son bureau commençant à étudier des missives provenant de commerces qu'il devait gérer avec Trowa, « sa dot » et quelques affaires que son Père voulait qu'il connaisse. L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Trowa entra portant un plateau avec du thé. Il le posa à côté des piles de documents, lui sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour lui donner des baisers.

Quatre le repousse gentiment en riant, termine d'écrire sa phrase et range sa lettre. A peine se retourne t-il que Trowa l'enlace et l'attire sur lui. Ses mains se glissent sous sa chemise tandis que ses lèvres explore l'échancrure de son col en dentelle. Quatre se laisse faire.

- tu es insatiable mon chéri !

- j'ai envie de toi

- pas dans le bureau !

- la chambre est trop loin…

Quatre rit, il le repousse assez pour arriver à fermer la porte à clé, quand il se retourne, Trowa le dévore littéralement des yeux…

La princesse Réléna n'avait pas revu le bel inconnu aux yeux de glace. Par contre, le prince Solo ne la quittait pas et trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour lui faire sa cour. La princesse devait bien admettre que le prince était charmant, cultivé, et certainement l'héritier d'un royaume puissant et riche.

Pagan l'attendait pour un entretien de la plus grande importance. Son frère était là aussi.

- Bonsoir princesse, avez-vous passé un bon moment avec le prince Solo?

- oui Pagan, il est plein d'égards pour moi.

- voilà qui est bien, ce prince est en effet courtois et cultivé, c'est un beau jeune homme en plus d'être le meilleur parti, vous avez de la chance d'avoir ses faveurs.

- je suis très flattée qu'il m'est choisi.

- Votre père m'a confié la mission de vous choisir des partis avantageux. Cette mission, vous le savez, est délicate et j'aimerais autant servir les intérêts de notre royaume que de vous assurer un conjoint aimant. Le roi ainsi que votre père sont très heureux de vos inclinaisons, et, pour ma part je ne vois pas la nécessité de repousser plus longtemps vos noces. Celles-ci pourraient être organisées dans les semaines qui viennent.

- Si tôt.

- Princesse, ce type de parti ne se retrouvera pas souvent, et le temps emportera vite votre jeunesse, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes propos…Mais la vie est imprévisible… Notre royaume est loin, princesse, le voyage risqué…

- vous voulez dire que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison

- c'est ici désormais votre maison

- je ne reverrais ni mon père, ni mes amis

- c'est votre devoir et croyez moi… si nous ne concluons pas très vite, d'autres n'hésiteront pas…

- et Milliardo…

- je reste avec toi Rél, jusqu'au mariage. Des tractations ont lieu pour la comtesse Noin et moi-même.

- Es-tu content?

- c'est une jeune femme charmante, elle sera sans doute une très bonne reine et une bonne épouse.

Ils se quittèrent pour aller se coucher mais aucun d'entre eux ne trouva le sommeil facilement.

La vie de Réléna vient de basculer brusquement, les rêves d'adolescente s'efface devant la réalité. Epouser le prince Solo, elle ne connaît que depuis quelques jours…L'idée de ne pas rentrer chez elle n'est pas claire, pas encore concrète…

Le marchand, seul dans son bureau avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les courriers qui s'empilaient devant lui. Les rumeurs qu'il avait fait vérifier par des hommes à lui, disaient que le Prince Trowa et le prince Quatre étaient vraiment mari et …femme…Ils n'étaient guère discrets, et semblaient tout à leur joie de profiter de leur congé nuptial.

Son fils avait il cette perversité,? étrange. Il espérait qu'il prendrait rapidement une concubine mais il semblait vouloir honorer son jeune époux… Il le connaissait bien mal…

Son neveu Heero semblait très renfermé ces derniers temps, froid comme l'avait été son frère, mais plus encore, glacial et …brisé?

Sa seule consolation dans l'immédiat était sa nièce qui semblait beaucoup plaire au plus jeune des princes. Mais le roi se montrait plus réservé sur cette deuxième union. La raison invoqué était justifié, il était encore bien jeune, 16 ans à peine. Mais sa finesse connaissait l'autre raison, un meilleur parti, noble n'était pas à dédaigner, le roi avait le temps pour lui.

- Hilde, tu reviens du palais?

- oui mon oncle!

- encore avec le prince?

- oui…(il remarqua le rosissement de la jeune fille)

- tu aimes beaucoup le prince, n'est pas Hildie

- oui et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi, j'en suis sûre même !

- C'est bien ma chérie mais…

-mais…

- tu dois être patiente, le roi trouve le prince trop jeune pour s'engager. Mais si le prince Duo t'aime vraiment ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

- il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! Je l'attendrais et nous nous marierons !

Hilde dégageait tant de force et de détermination en cette instant, elle était si sûre d'avoir son cœur…

Son oncle la regardait en souriant, il l'a trouvait irrésistible.

Dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards, Heero écoutait l'échange, se demandant que faire pour ne pas gâcher la vie de sa sœur, de sa famille… Il tuait petit à petit tout sentiment en lui pour ne pas souffrir, il mourrait de l'intérieur tout doucement. Il imagina les yeux couleurs améthystes, la chevelure soyeuse, la peau satinée, un petit plaisir interdit…

Aux confins du continent le roi Treize oeuvrait discrètement à sa revanche, né dans les terres désolées balayées par les vents froids, il rêvait de conquérir un paradis… Son épouse, la reine Une, très affaiblie par la naissance de leur fille unique Mariemaia, déclinait doucement, lui causant un immense chagrin mais alimentant son besoin de violence.


	6. Chapter 6

-1La petit prince sans visage 6

Les noces du Prince Solo et de la Princesse Réléna furent l'occasion de nouvelles réjouissances. Le banquet donné était somptueux. La princesse était magnifique dans sa robe de brocard blanc avec des motifs or qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure savamment arrangée dans un chignon. Un diadème orné de diamants et de perle complétait sa parure. Elle était belle, et son époux était le premier à le penser. Il portait un costume en velours bleu foncé décoré de dentelles et de broderies en argent. Le prince était rayonnant.

Ce fut la première « sortie » officielle de Quatre et Trowa en temps que couple. Tous deux firent leur entrée sous le regard avide des courtisans mais aussi de leurs proches, nuls n'ignorait, en effet, les rumeurs sur la bonne entente du couple. Ils s'inclinèrent devant leur roi, ce dernier gratifia Trowa d'un « mon fils » et ils s'assirent à la droite puisque que Quatre était l'héritier. Le banquet se déroula bien, même si pour certains bien des choses étaient singulières. Le roi remarqua que son fils aîné semblait plus détendu, plus sûr de lui aussi. Il avait manifesté dernièrement des aptitudes incroyables dans la stratégie et l'étude des relations internationales. Son époux était toujours aussi calme et discret mais lui aussi ne pouvait complètement masquer le bonheur qui l'habitait… Le roi restait perplexe devant cette union, se pourrait-il que ce Trowa soit amoureux de son fils, de partager son intimité et d'en trouver du plaisir…

La main de Trowa s'égarait parfois sous la table et caressait la cuisse de son mari, le rassurant et lui promettant d'autres délices, en privé.

Quatre était heureux pour son frère et profitait pleinement du banquet malgré la contrainte des voiles. Les doigts de son amant menaçant toutefois de lui faire perdre de fil de la conversation.

Duo bavardait à droite et à gauche, content pour ces deux frères, qui semble t-il avaient trouvé l'âme sœur. Il se demandait si lui aussi trouverait l'âme sœur…

A l'autre bout de la table, le marchant et ses neveu et nièce regardait aussi la famille royale au quelle appartenait maintenant son fils. Les rumeurs étaient justes… Hilde ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Duo mais il était loin, de l'autre côté des convives, inaccessibles… Heero faisait plus attention, son air froid décourageant tous ses voisins d'engager la conversation.

Le bal fût ouvert par les mariées qui tourbillonnèrent sous les lustres illuminés, suivit par d'autres couples dont Quatre et Trowa, ce dernier de pû s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur les cheveux quand il le pris dans ses bras pour la valse. Ce tendre geste fût commenté dans la haute société des semaines entières…

Hilde en robe grenat trépignait littéralement, mais fut déçue quand Duo ouvrit le bal avec une jeune fille, une certaine Dorothy. Zech invita Noin. Wufei pour faire bonne mesure invita Hilde qui accepta un peu à contre cœur. De fait, ce fut leur seule danse, éprouvant chacun si peu de plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Wufei en fût plaisanté par Zechs, il lui fut répondu vertement que la comtesse Noin attendait son promis, et que c'était chose plus importante que de s'occuper des danses de son garde du corps. Zechs se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire moqueur.

Heero s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre, regardant la longue natte bouger avec grâce, il rêvait d'y enfouir ses doigts, de les caresser, il le voyait nu avec pour unique parure ses mèches châtains. Pour ne pas se trahir il se réfugia dans un boudoir attenant dégustant un verre de champagne, regardant distraitement les atlas qui se trouvaient là.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et sa surprise fût grande de voir l'objet de ses pensées secrètes se tenir devant lui, plutôt derrière la porte, un doigt sur les lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois s'était sa cavalière, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui lui demanda hautainement s'il n'avait pas vu le prince Solo. Son air, le timbre de sa voix, Heero la détesta immédiatement.

- Non.

- bien, merci.

Elle ne lui cacha pas le déplaisir d'être tombé sur lui plutôt que sur le prince…

La porte refermée, Duo le rejoignit mais Heero qui avait peur de ne pas se maîtriser, recula. Le prince ne comprit pas son geste et son sourire se figa.

- je ne voulais pas vous importuner, merci de m'avoir permis d'échapper à Dorothy…

- …

Duo qui avait l'impression d'ennuyer son vis-à-vis, parti, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois pour le remercier.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero étaient encore dans son esprit, il savait qui il était, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il fut happer par Hilde qui le cherchait partout depuis qu'elle l'avait vu quitter le bal. Duo l'entraîna en rigolant sur la piste, il avait une bonne excuse pour échapper à l'autre vampire blond.

Les jeunes époux quittèrent la noce en premier comme le voulait la coutume. Ils devaient passer deux semaines dans un château à la campagne à quelques kilomètres de la capitale.

Le prince Solo se montra un amant prévenant mais très passionnée. La princesse Réléna découvrit le bonheur dans les bras de son mari et le lendemain de ses noces, bien que fatiguée, se trouva être très heureuse de son sort, les yeux de l'inconnu oubliés. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

- tu es si belle ma chéri

- merci …mon amour?

Les yeux brillants de son époux lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé les mots justes…

Le prince Duo se retrouva bien seul au château, tous ses frères et sœurs étant désormais mariés. Il raccompagna un moment Zech et sa suite. Puis sur le chemin du retour, il guida son cheval, un magnifique étalon noir, vers la maison de son frère Quatre. Il le reçu chaleureusement ainsi que Trowa qui était resté chez lui. Quatre fut appelé par un domestique. Duo resté seul avec son beau frère avait du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation, ne voulant pas poser les questions qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser. Comme d'habitude ses paroles sortirent plus vite que sa volonté

- c'est qui la femme

Trowa eu un sourire géné et rougit

- oups pardon Trowa, c'est que…

- c'est que quoi Duo?

- tu sais tout le monde parle…

- crache le morceau Duo !

- tout le monde dit que vous, que vous… tu comprends quoi, …des galipettes…souvent

Un duo couleur tomates bien mûres

- les rumeurs ont raison Duo mais nous aimons, c'est normal, cela te choque, parce que nous sommes deux hommes?

- non, je suis content pour vous deux…

- tu es encore puceau…

Un duo couleur tomate verte…

- eu, euh

- tu es jeune encore, et puis c'est normal que cela te travaille, tu es attiré par les garçons, les filles?

Un trowa qui a sa vengeance….

Quatre arrive et regarde un peu surpris ces deux là les joues rouges s'évitant du regard…

- qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Zech entama son voyage de retour à la fois heureux, sa sœur avait trouvé un beau parti, un allié sûr et puissant, lui-même était sur le point de se fiancée à une jeune femme adorable… Mais quelque chose au fond de lui entravait son bonheur, un mauvais pressentiment… Heureusement Wufei était auprès de lui. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, discutaient, il adorait faire enrager l'asiatique, ce qui était au fond assez facile.

La première attaque eu lieu au crépuscule, wufei n'eu la vie sauve qu'aux réflexes aiguisés du prince. Ils se battirent comme ils purent mais les assaillants étaient trop nombreux, ils durent s'enfuir. Ils firent le reste du trajet en se cachant. Wufei qui connaissait bien cette situation fut d'une aide précieuse. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient plus une simple relation maître serviteur, Zech le traitait comme un ami. Leur admiration réciproque se doublait d'une grande intimité. Ils en auraient été troublés si les circonstances avaient été autres.

Ils arrivèrent au château quelques semaines plus tard. Le spectacle était désolant, les armées se battaient furieusement. Zech n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, gagner les siens et se battre.

Le destin en décida tout autrement.

Des gardes surprirent Zech et Wufei alors qu'ils tentaient de gagner les remparts, Zech fut blessé à la cuisse et s'effondra, il n'eu la vie sauve qu'au fait que les gardes connaissaient son visage. Wufei tenta tout pour le libérer, mais il dû s'enfuir pour ne pas être capturé à son tour. Il attendit une dernière fois Zech qui lui criait :

- part, laisses moi, préviens les, préviens les !

Et comme une histoire qui sans cesse se répète Wufei s'enfuit devant lui, seul. Sa destinée était marquée par le sceau de l'errance.

Il fallait qu'il prévienne les alliés du roi Peacecraft, puis il ferait tout pour libérer Zech

Les semaines s'écoulaient calmement dans le grand royaume. Réléna s'habitua facilement à sa nouvelle famille. Le roi et la reine étaient de bonnes personnes, les princes bien qu'un peu particuliers étaient gentils avec elle. Son mari était bon et …très fougueux…comme son frère semblait-il…

Un mois après ses noces, elle appris qu'elle attendait un enfant ce qui mit tout le monde au comble de la joie.

Trowa était chez son père qui l'avait fait appeler pour régler quelques affaires.

- mon fils, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes pour aller dans la ville de Cham pour y régler certaines de nos affaires communes

- mais père, Heero peut très bien s'en charger…

- Heero est très capable, mais ce n'est pas lui le chef de famille, il faut que nos collaborateurs te voient, te connaissent, te craignent…

- mais je ne peux laisser Quatre, nous avons à peine de nous marier…

- il suffit ! Le prince Quatre est assez grand pour se garder, de plus j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très habile dans les négociations, il n'a pas besoin de toi…

Trowa dû se soumettre ne voulant pas se disputer avec son père pour si peu, après tout c'était l'affaire d'une semaine au grand maximum…

Le soir même, après avoir souper en tête à tête, Quatre et Trowa avait un peu profité des dernières soirées chaudes de l'été pour profiter de leur jardin et admirer les étoiles puis ils étaient montés se coucher. Trowa aimait dormir nu et aimait que son époux fasse de même. Sous les légers voiles de leur lit à baldaquin, ils étaient allongés sur le dos l'un contre l'autre discutant de leur journée.

- Quatre, je dois te laisser pour accompagner mon père…

- tu dois partir combien de temps ?

- une semaine au grand maximum…

- tu pars quand?

- il veut partir dès demain…ça ira

- oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, une semaine ce n'est rien, elle passera vite

Quatre avait cela presque distraitement

Trowa se redressa et commença à la caresser

- mais cela ne passera pas vite pour moi mon chéri…

- nous nous rattraperons quand tu rentreras…

Quatre avait seulement voulu le réconforter et aussi un peu le provoquer…

Trowa décida de prendre un peu d'avance sur la séance de rattrapage.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard et les review ! J'ai été débordée !!! J'ai vite bouclé ce chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine ! Merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent depuis le début !

Bise

thefrenchfan

Le marchand entraîna son fils dans une ville importante à une journée de route de la capitale. Ils y possédaient des comptoirs. Cette ville était aussi connue pour ses bordels et ses lieux de plaisirs. Opulente mais détachée des devoirs du gouvernement, elle offrait tous ce que les vices des hommes pouvaient désirer.

Le marchand espérait dévergonder son fils en le détournant de son mari, peut être s'il goûtait d'autres choses…

Ils descendirent dans un luxueux hôtel réputé pour sa bonne nourriture mais aussi pour ses hôtesses.

A la grande stupéfaction de son père, Trowa se montra le modèle du mari fidèle, froid aux avances des professionnelles, et même des professionnels que son père avaient payé en dernier recours.

Trowa se concentrait sur ses affaires, et il y avait matière. Il n'était pas inconscient des tentatives de son père, il en riait même en son fort intérieur. Il n'éprouvait aucun envie pour ces beautés, il devinait facilement derrière les maquillages, les êtres brisés, les cicatrices invisibles, la misère sous les bijoux en toc.

Le soir dans sa chambre, ses désirs reprenaient le dessus. Il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer son amour, nu à ses côtés. Tous ses sens se rappelaient de lui, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, ses gémissements quand il le prenait, le rendant fou, fou d'amour. Un petit jeu consista à imaginer toutes sortes de plaisirs qu'il pourrait expérimenter à son retour… Les moments de paresse ne sont-ils pas la voie à tous les vices? Trowa souriait en se caressant.

Dans la maison, Quatre profitait de ces quelques moments de solitudes pour réfléchir un peu sur sa vie. Il aimait sa relation avec Trowa, c'était bon. Loin du palais, il vivait plus librement, pour la première fois libre de ses mouvements ou presque. Il pensait à certaines fois dans le lit, où Trowa le tenait étroitement lové contre lui… Quatre sourit, un peu rêveur au dessus de sa pile de dossiers, si seulement il n'était pas maudit…

La tristesse vieille compagne s'invita à nouveau auprès de lui, Trowa si passionné, ne pourrait très longtemps se contenter de lui… Et il méritait d'avoir une vie normale… Il lui disait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, ce lui faisait du bien mais aussi du mal, comme un sentiment inachevé, comment pouvait-il l'aimer?

Il fut brusquement interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de son frère Duo.

- bonjour kitty !

- je ne suis plus un enfant ! Dans mes bras quand même petit démon rien qu'à moi!

- chui plus un gosse !

- tu boudes, Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la mine du petit dernier…

- il est pas là Tro?

- non, il en voyage pour une semaine.

- il te manque pas?

- une semaine c'est pas la fin du monde !

- chui sur que tu lui manques !

- qu'Est-ce que tu racontes !

- ben, il a l'air accro, y a qu'à voir comme il te regarde… (un duo rosissant)

- Duo… dis moi t'es pas un peu amoureux toi?

- pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- je te trouve un peu beaucoup intéressé par tout ça en ce moment

- difficile de ne pas l'être avec vous tous qui roucouler dans tous les coins, Solo il décolle pas de Rèl, et c'est pire depuis qu'elle est enceinte, il a l'air d'avoir vu le paradis…

- je suis content pour lui, leur amour a l'air réciproque, il forme un beau couple,

- oui !

- Duo, n'oublie pas que tu ne me feras pas perdre le fils de mes pensées, dis moi t'es pas amoureux toi…

- non, je crois pas …

- même pas de la cousine de Trowa, Hilde, elle est bien jolie et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…

- je ne sais pas, je la trouve très bien, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, enfin je ne crois pas.

- et Dorothy? (sujet douloureux pour Duo)

- à non pas elle, elle a même menacer de me couper les cheveux, une vrai sorcière !

- t'exagères pas un peu !

- elle me fait presque autant peur qu'Heero !

- tu connais Heero?

- de vue, je ne lui ai parlé q'une fois, il ne m'a pas répondu, il est froid comme la glace…

- c'est quelque un de très discret

- le mot est faible, il semble si distant, à croire qu'il ne ressent rien

- il ne faut pas juger les gens si vite…

- c'est vrai que c'est bien ton genre les taciturnes, froids et distants !

- Duo !

- enfin pas si froid que cela le Trotro à ce qu'il paraît !

- Duo !!!!!

Deux frères morts de rire.

Quatre était dans son bureau, étudiant consciencieusement ses dossiers, dont une série de propositions pour les fonds qu'il avait en commun avec son époux. Il attendit le bruit d'un galop et se leva immédiatement pour savoir qui était la personne qui arrivait avec tant d'empressement. Il avait à peine franchi la porte de son bureau et traversé le couloir sur l'entrée, qu'il aperçu trowa bondissant de son cheval au risque de tordre le cou et marcher (presque courir). Il fut soulevé, écrasé contre un torse puissant et embrassé avant d'avoir pu dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, entre deux gémissements, il pût demander pourquoi Trowa était déjà rentré, alors que son retour n'était prévu que demain.

- tu n'es pas heureux de mon retour anticipé, mon chéri?

- oui; mmmmhhh Trowa on est dans l'entrée….Les rumeurs….

- me fous des rumeurs…Mais je veux bien aller dans la chambre…

- tu veux pas prendre un bain avant, et …. Manger un morceau ?

- oui si tu te baignes avec moi…

- j'ai déjà pris un bain…

- tu me laveras, je suis fatigué après le voyage

- t'as pas l'air fatigué…

- veux garder mes forces…pour après

Un trowa qui n'a pas envie de discuter, un quatre qui de retrouve balancé sur les épaules comme un tapis et qui a juste le temps de se plaquer les voiles sur le visage

- Trowa !!!! Laisses moi descendre !

- non, mon chéri, je vais prendre mon bain et pas tout seul, je veux que mon mari me frotte le dos !

- tyran !

Une claque sur les fesses

- Trowa !

Trowa se déshabilla avant d'entrée dans son bain, les servantes avaient apporté les sceaux d'eau chaude et s'étaient rapidement éclipsées. Quatre se saisit d'un gant et commença à le frotter doucement. Les réactions de Trowa ne se firent pas attendre. Ses mains n'hésitaient pas à caresser le corps de son amant mais quatre étant hors de la baignoire ce qu'il ne trouva pas pratique. Il se leva brusquement, sa virilité fièrement dressée se retrouva dans le champs de vision de Quatre qui rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il leva la tête et trowa le pris dans ses bras et le fit entrer dans la baignoire, le planquant contre lui, se frottant doucement et dévorant son cou.

- je suis tout habillé…Mhhhhhhmmmm

- déshabilles toi alors…

Quatre commença à se dévêtir inconscient de ses gestes d'une sensuelle folle, sous le regard gourmand de son mari.

Ils s'unirent une première fois dans la baignoire, savourant l'érotisme de faire l'amour dans l'eau.

Ils sortirent enfin, après s'être lavés l'un l'autre. Ils se séchèrent dans une grande serviette moelleuse. Trowa se glissa dans le lit, tandis que Quatre revêtit un peignoir pour demander aux domestiques de leur monter un repas.

La nuit était tombée, il alluma quelques bougies. Elles dégageaient une lumière douce, les objets luisaient dans la pénombre.

Le repas fût déguster, allongés sur le lit.

- tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es rentré plus tôt.

- j'avais fini mes affaires et …Regard malicieux de Trowa

- et…

- Je n'ai pas trouvé les distractions offertes à mon goût (Trowa voulait le rendre jaloux)

- les distractions?

- tu ne sais donc pas que c'est la ville de tous les plaisirs, réputée particulièrement pour ceux de la chair?

- (Quatre est décontenancé par cela) vous avez …

- Mon père a payé plusieurs prostitués pour lui et pour moi…

Au lieu des cris qu'il attendait, il vit les épaules de Quatre s'affaisser et son regard se voiler de tristesse, mais il ne protestait pas…)

- Quatre, je plaisantais ! Je t'aime jamais je ne serais allé avec quelque un d'autre….

- tu en as le droit Trowa

- jamais, je t'aime, je me fout du droit, il me tardait tant de te retrouver que dès que j'ai eu fini mes affaires, je suis rentré !

- ton père n'a pas dû être content…

- il comprendra avec le temps

- je ne pourrais jamais te combler

- tu me comble de bonheur chaque jour…

Il l'enlaça et le berça tendrement

- pardonnes moi, je ne voulais que te taquiner un peu, j'ai été stupide

- non…

Trowa se leva et éteignit les bougies. Un se recoucha en tâtonnant un peu car la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il enlaça son mari et lui défit les liens retenant le masque. Quatre savait ce que cela signifiait et de fait ce geste était devenu d'une sensualité trouble. Trowa lui fit l'amour encore et encore, doucement, tendrement, comme jamais auparavant ils voguèrent sur les rives du bonheur absolu. Quatre s'enhardit dans ses caresses perdu dans le monde des sensations. Attisant la passion de son mari qui semblait ne jamais être rassasié. Trowa lui murmurait une litanie de mot d'amour.

Il s'endormit sans savoir l'heure, épuisé mais empli de plénitude.

Quatre se réveilla pensant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Il grimaça quand il se retourna pour voir la lumière entrer par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer la veille. Trowa l'enlaça à nouveau. Il le regarda, trowa le couvait d'un regard amoureux, empli de bonheur

- bonjour, mon amour

- bonjour…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le masque qui gisait sur le lit.

La vie de Quatre bascula une nouvelle fois. Un vieux charlatan qui recevait son dernier client, reçu une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Il maudit la Terre entière, et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Cela n'avait pas de lien. Si cela en avait eu un il serait mort à ce moment là dans d'horribles souffrances.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapitre 8

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et dire que je pensais que cette fic serait courte, je fais de plus en plus long…. J'ai tapé en m'en faire mal aux doigts, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

bise

POV de Trowa

Le soleil entre dans la chambre, je n'ai pas encore envie de me réveiller, mais je le suis déjà… Je me sens si bien, je repense au moment de la veille, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir un peu. C'était si merveilleux, nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore, je ne pouvait m'arrêter de le toucher, de le goûter. Il repose tout contre moi, je l'ai épuisé… Je me tourne tout doucement pour le regarder sans l'éveiller. Le masque gît sur le lit où je l'ai abandonné cette nuit… Je regarde Quatre, il ressemble à un ange, ses traits si fins, ses longs cils soyeux, ses lèvres pleines, rouges d'avoir trop embrassées… Mes doigts, mes lèvres ne m'avaient pas menti, Quatre est magnifique, encore plus ainsi alangui après l'amour, le soleil jouant sur ces cheveux, sur son corps. J'aime voir les traces d'amour sur sa peau.

Je n'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas surpris, et de toute manière si je dois mourir à l'instant que m'importe ? J'ai goûté au bonheur absolu.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, j'aime tant leur couleur unique…

Fin POV de Trowa

Quatre se blottit contre son époux. Ses yeux se fixent subitement sur le masque. Il se redresse brutalement regardant Trowa, plein de panique.

- Trowa ,ne me regarde pas ! Tu vas mourir

Trowa l'enlace et le tient tout contre lui.

- je ne suis pas mort, je ne crois pas à toutes ces bêtises…

- La malédiction ! La malédiction ! Trowa

Quatre se met à hurler et à pleurer se cachant le visage avec ses mains…

- mon amour, calmes toi, mon ange, il n' y a pas de malédiction, ce ne sont que des inventions…

- mais …mais je suis un monstre…

- non, oh que non, tu es si beau, mon amour.

Trowa le guide vers le miroir sur pied de leur chambre, ils sont nus dans la lumière dorée du matin. Trowa le soutient, il le met devant lui face à la psyché. Quatre se voit pour la première fois, il ressemble à sa mère… Sans fausse modestie, il ressemble à un ange, ses traits sont fins et réguliers, sa peau qui n'a jamais subi les ardeurs du soleil est blanche, presque transparente. Il est imberbe, juste un duvet doré borde ses lèvres roses pâles rougies par les baisers. Son nez est petit, droit, aristocratique. Ses pommettes sont bien marquées, mais ses joues rondes apportent une note de douceur, presque enfantine à son visage, indéniablement masculin.

- pourquoi …

- mon amour…

- pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça…

- je sais pas, mais tu sais comment les gens sont crédul…

-POURQUOI ! Mes propres parents m'ont fait ça !

Quatre se libéra des bras et enfuit dans la salle d'eau où il s'enferma.

Trowa était mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mais il comprenait le besoin de solitude de son mari. Il se dirigeat vers une autre salle d'eau, puis il s'habilla avant de descendre manger. Deux heures plus tard, il monta à l'étage, Quatre n'avait pas quitté la salle d'eau, il l'appella un long moment, avant que finalement la porte s'ouvre. Quatre avait le regard vide, rougit par les pleurs, le corps vidé de toute énergie. Trowa l'aida à se laver et à s'habiller mais il restait désespérément muet.

- mon chéri, il faut que tu manges un peu. Il allait ouvrir la porte de leur chambre quand Quatre stoppa son geste.

Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers le coffre qu'ils détestaient tant, le coffre contenant les masques. Il en sortit un en voile léger, et d'un geste sur l'attacha

- pourquoi…

- je ne veux faire peur aux gens… il faut du temps…

Il mangea en silence, Trowa n'osait pas le déranger…

Tu vas au palais aujourd'hui ?

- non je n'ai pas d'affaires à y traiter.

- je pensais que tu souhaiterais parler à ton père…

- je n'ai rien à lui dire…

- Quatre…

- Trowa, s'il te plait… laisses moi un peu de temps…

XXXX

Quelques jours se passèrent comme cela, ils s'occupaient de leurs affaires comme si de rien était. Quatre portait son masque comme avant et ne l'enlevait que dans l'intimité de leurs chambres. Il repoussait ses avances prétextant la fatigue. Trowa était un peu désorienté par les évènements mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il comprenait sa peine et son besoin de temps.

Un matin Quatre fit sceller son cheval. Trowa lui demanda où il allait.

- je me rends au palais

Dans le ton de sa voix, il compris que c'était le moment.

- je peux t'accompagner?

- fais comme tu veux.

Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment mais cela le blessa profondément. Il ne semblait plus compter.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence et arrivèrent de bonne heure au palais. Le roi était dans la salle de travail, Solo était présent, il était de plus en plus associé aux affaires, et fait inhabituel il y a avait Duo.

Le roi ne fut pas surpris plus que cela de la venue de son fils, juste un peu étonné de le voir accompagné de son époux alors que les circonstances de le justifiaient pas.

- bonjour mon père

- mes salutations mon roi

- bonjour mon fils, trowa. Que me vaut votre venue en cette heure si matinale ? Pas ses rumeurs de brigandages…

- cela mon père.

Quatre arracha son masque à la stupéfaction générale. Les princes semblaient s'être changés en statut de sel.

- mais mais… qu'as-tu fait Quatre !

- j'ai enlever mon masque et comme vous pouvez le constater personne n'est mort.

- remets ton masque

- non

- je suis ton père mais avant tout ton roi, remets ton masque

- pas avant d'avoir eu l'explication , la vrai explication avant

Au ton du père et du fils personnes n'osaient intervenir, y compris Solo et Duo, ils découvraient le visage de leur frère après tout

- Père j'ai vécu avec le poids de cette malédiction, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi! Je suis à l'évidence votre fils, je ne porte pas de marque particulière alors pourquoi

- parce que comme tout le monde ici peut le voir, tu es loin d'être laid, tu es même d'une beauté stupéfiante, d'une beauté à rendre jaloux les dieux…

- mais que racontez vous ! (la colère se lisait dans les yeux turquoises)

- la prédiction qui m'a été faîte à ta naissance, est que le fils que j'ai tant désiré, pendant si longtemps, naîtrait doté d'une beauté à rendre jaloux les dieux, et qu'ils me tueraient si tôt qu'ils poseraient les yeux sur toi…alors ta mère et moi avons décider de te faire porter ce masque, nous avons inventer cette menace pour que personne en soit tenter de t'enlever ton masque…

- mais comment…

- je t'ai écrit la raison dans mon testament, tu n'aurais eu qu'à l'enlever après notre mort…Il ne me reste que quelques minutes à vivre

- mais père comment avez-vous pu, pu croire à ces stupidités, depuis petit quand personne ne me voit j'enlève mon masque… ce n'est que des conneries, inventées par des charlatans, vous m'avez fait vivre l'enfer, pourquoi? POURQUOI ?

La colère empêchait Quatre de pleurer, quand trowa voulu le prendre dans ses bras, il le repoussa brusquement. Le roi ab abasourdit s'assit sur son trône.

- on m'aurait trompé, si je tiens un jour ce charlatant, je lui ferait connaître l'enfer ! Mon fils j'ai de grand tort envers toi… Je ferais dire que la malédiction a été levée !

- encore des mensonges (Quatre)

- tu es l'héritier

- mais père …

- tais toi Solo !

- tu prendras une princesse, nous annulerons ton mariage, il n'y a plus de raison, elles voudront toutes t'épouser

- c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !

Quatre s'enfuit, il pris son cheval et galopa. Les personnes sur sa route le regardaient bizarrement, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Quatre en eu un fou rire amer…

Ses pas l'avait reconduit vers sa maison. Il descendit de son cheval, les domestiques partirent en hurlant. La connerie humaine, si unanimement partagée du dernier domestique jusqu'au roi, la grande égalité…

Quatre ne sentait plus son corps, son cerveau était comme dans du coton…Il entra dans un salon et s'allongea sur un des canapés, il ne voulait pas dormir, mais il n'avait plus aucune force, son corps était comme en tissu. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps.

XXXXX

Son départ avait laissé les autres hébétés devant l'enchaînement des évènements et des nouvelles. Solo parti à son tour pour méditer tout cela, il avait du mal à départager ses sentiments entre la joie pour son frère, l'étonnement devant la naïveté de son père, sa légèreté, sa colère de se voir en quelques minutes écarté du trône auquel il se préparait si sérieusement depuis plusieurs années. Il croisa Réléna dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Il l'enlaça avant de l'emmener dans leurs appartements. Ils parlèrent longuement, elle ne voyait bien sur pas d'un bon œil le trône s'éloigner même si elle était sincèrement heureuse pour son beau-frère.

Duo était en colère, comme on peut l'être à 18 ans, sans concessions. Il partit parler à sa mère qui passa le reste de la journée et de la nuit à pleurer dans sa chambre. Duo s'en voulu un peu mais ne baissa pas la tête quand il reçu le sermon de son père.

Personne n'avait parler à Trowa, il lui semblait être devenu transparent à leurs yeux. Il n'était donc rien ! Un accessoire dans cette histoire de famille !

Il rentra se repassant les paroles, les informations… Tout ce gâchis pour des superstitions d'un autre âge… Mais lui il l'aimait masque ou pas…

Où était il allé? Il ne lui avait rien dit, même pas regardé…

Le visage de Trowa ne montrait rien mais au fond de lui il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert.

Le hasard voulu qu'il croisa son cousin chevauchant rapidement. Heero compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Trowa, un problème

Trowa pensa que sous son air indifférent son cousin était très attentif, perspicace…

- rien qui ne devrait d'arranger…Où cours tu si rapidement?

- j'ai entendu dire que des brigands couraient la campagne du côté de Jamir, ton père est de ce côté avec une grosse livraison, je vais le prévenir et l'accompagner.

- et Hilde

- elle est en sécurité à la maison

- je vais t'accompagner

- pas ma peine, ce n'est qu'une rumeur et il n'est pas seul. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'important je en suis qu'à 1 heure ou deux, je viendrais te chercher mais sincèrement j'en doute.

- merci Heero, appelles moi à la moindre alerte et surtout fait attention à toi… mon frère

Sourire discret entre les deux cousins

- à bientôt « mon frère »

Brève acolade puis Heero disparu derrière les portes de la ville.

A peine fut il rentré que les domestiques apeurés vinrent lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, le maître sans masque, riant comme un fou…

Trowa trouva la force de leur expliquer et de les rassurer, il leur demanda de préparer à manger. Il rejoint son époux dans le salon.

- tu es là, tu m'as inquiété, je ne savais pas où tu allais…

- je ne le savais pas moi-même…

- Quatre…

- je suis désolé Trowa…

- désolé de quoi

- de toute cette histoire

- tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé?

- je n'ai pas dit cela

- tu n'a rien dit Quatre…

- trowa, laisses moi du temps, je t'en pris, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une prison où on m'avait toujours enfermé, tout me semble familier et si nouveau…

- je comprends Quatre, je t'aime…

- …

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, jamais même quand nous faisions l'amour, jamais…

- Trowa…

- je te laisse, j'ai fait préparer un repas, il faut que tu manges et tu te reposes…

- Trowa…

- je dois aller m'occuper de mes affaires

- Trowa…

- à plus tard.

Trowa sortit et referma la porte doucement derrière lui, il l'avait dit sans même l'avoir jamais pensé, c'était venu du fin fond de lui, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait… Il n'était pas obligé de rester avec lui tout le monde comprendrait qu'il le quitte pour reprendre une place plus conforme à son rang. Il avait lu dans leurs regards « nous te l'avons laissé parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant » …amertume, souffrance

Il se plongea avec une facilité qui le surpris lui-même dans son travail, son esprit se protégeait-il ainsi? Les heures passèrent hors du temps , la nuit commençait à tomber quand des bruits de chevaux se firent entendre.

C'était Heero et son père, blessé.

Il couru vers eux.

- Père, heero !

- ce n'est rien mon fils, juste un chute, une égratignure…

- vous avez été attaqué !

Ce fut heero qui répondit

- non son cheval à stupidement glisser lors de notre arrivée dans la ville, nous étions en chemin vers chez toi pour te rassurer avant de rentrer.

Trowa fut grandement rassuré.

- mon fils, de drôles de rumeurs circulent sur des troubles au loin dans les pays du Nord et des brigands qui courent à travers les campagnes jusque dans nos royaumes. Je devais me rendre à un réunion de négociant à Palmyre, et dans mon état ce n'est pas possible, peux tu nous y représenter?

- oui père

- mon oncle je peux y aller

-merci mon neveu mais il faut que ce soit mon fils pour qu'ils acceptent les marchés, bien qu'en mon cœur tu sois un fils pour moi. Heero impassible en fut grandement touché.

- père quand dois-je partir?

- dès demain car la route est longue et les négociations commencent après demain

- si tôt

- crois moi je ne le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas d'une grande importance.

Comment en douter quand son père avait fait le détour pour l'avertir en personne…

- bien père

- sois prudent

- oui

- j'attendrais ton retour avec impatience !

- je vous informerais dès que possible Père

- bien je rentre, bonsoir mon fils ainsi qu'à ton époux.

-merci père, merci à toi aussi Heero et embrasses Hilde. Ne voulez vous pas vous rafraîchir avant de rentrer?

- Merci mon fils mais il est tard et je serais mieux chez moi, je me fais vieux, mon logis me manque !

- que dites vous, vous êtes jeune et plein de force

Ils se sourirent et son père partit après l'avoir salué une dernière fois.

XXXXX

Il rentra dans sa maison. Quatre vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda qui étaient les visiteurs. Il lui expliqua la situation brièvement. Quatre ne dit rien. Ils montèrent se coucher et s'endormirent sans un mot. Trowa se réveilla avec les premières lueurs du jour et le plus discrètement possible prépara quelques affaires. Il partait quelques jours mais trouverait sur place tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Il fut étonné de voir Quatre se lever à son tour

- recouches toi il est encore très tôt…

- je voulais t'accompagner…

- tu n'es pas obligé…

Quatre ne tint pas compte de ses remarques et le regarda préparer ses affaires et déjeuna avec lui. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil.

- sois prudent

- oui, Quatre… tu n'est pas obligé de l'attendre… (il lui en coûtait tant de dire cela)

- je serais là à ton retour…

- je peux t'embrasse

Quatre ouvrit ses bras et répondit à son baiser.

Il monta sur son cheval. Au moment de partir il se retourna pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait…Son ange se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte baigné par les couleurs irréelles de l'aube…

- je t'aime Quatre

Quatre lui sourit mais seul le silence lui répondit. Quand il fut hors de vue, Quatre referma la porte et des larmes coulèrent, pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Il l'aimait n'Est-ce pas? Il ne savait plus où il en était.

XXXX

Au bout de trois jours ils reçurent des messages de Trowa disant que tout allait bien. Puis il n'y eu plus rien.

Heero partit à sa recherche au bout d'une semaine. Il revint seul avec la monture de Trowa qu'un homme cherchait à vendre sur le marché. Malgré les menaces il n'arriva pas à avoir d'autres informations.

Quatre s'effondra quand au bout d'un mois l'alliance fut retrouvée au bout d'un mois dans l'étal d'un marchand ambulant…

Il ne pouvait pas être mort…

Le père de Trowa pris dix ans d'un coup, il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir envoyé son fils unique dans les bras de la mort.

Heero ne voulait pas se résoudre.

Hilde pleura beaucoup.

Le roi décida qu'il était temps de trouver une épouse à son fils.

XXXXX

Un mois et une semaine après la disparition de Trowa, Wufei exténué arriva au château pour annoncer que le royaume de Sank avait été envahit et le prince Zechs capturé. Réléna faillit perdre le bébé. Le roi compris que ce serait la guerre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !!! et désolée pour le temps mais j'ai manqué de temps et ce chapitre me tenait à coeur !!!

Il était une fois une guerre, une lointaine et meurtrière. Le roi devait honorer ses alliances et envoyer ses troupes pour soutenir le roi de sank dont la situation était désespérée. Il appris peu après que le Royaume d'Oz avait bénéficier de l'appui du pays du Duc Catalonia, le félon ! Le petit royaume des comtes Lucrezia était déjà en partie envahit. Combien les autres royaumes allaient tenir? Certains avaient de vieux souverains à leur tête et après des décennies de paix, leurs armées n'étaient plus habituées au combat. Lui-même avait des généraux vieillissant et ils n'avait pas mener de guerre importante depuis plus de 30 ans. Il n'avait pas le choix, sinon leurs alliés tomberaient un à un, encourageant le retour des seigneurs de la guerre et de l'insécurité.

Il convoqua les princes.

- bonjour mes fils, comme vous le savez les la guerre gronde dans les terres du nord. Le royaume de sanq mais aussi le comté de Lucrézia sont tombés aux mains des armées de roi Treize. Ce sont nos alliés et nous devons les secourir. Il faut aussi anéantir les armées d'Oz car nul doute que nous serons demain ses victimes. J'ai déjà fait parvenir des messages à vos sœurs pour que les royaumes du Sud nous envoient des troupes mais il faut du temps et le temps nous manque. Nous sommes au printemps et nous ne pourrons pas mener les combats durant l'hiver. Nos soldats qui ne connaissent pas les conditions extrêmes du climat dans ces régions seront en désavantagés.

C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'être extrêmement prudent.

Quatre tu es l'aîné, c'est à toi de me représenter, tu recevra l'armure royale. Je vous demande, Solo et Duo de suivre les ordres de votre frère et de conduite avec courage vos régiments. Duo, tu es bien jeune encore, je te recommande particulièrement d'être attentif et de retenir ton impétuosité.

- oui père

- bien allez vous reposer, il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant votre départ.

Les princes se levèrent.

- Quatre, Duo, encore un instant.

Les princes furent surpris de cette demande mais sans rassirent sans un mot.

- vous allez partir tous les trois, je vous demande d'être prudent. Votre mort serait un grand chagrin pour votre mère et moi mais aussi une grande menace pour notre royaume. Je suis votre roi avant d'être votre père. Veillez sur votre frère, pour l'enfant qui va naître. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez mais garder à l'esprit qu'il est pour l'instant le père du futur héritier si l'enfant de Réléna est un garçon.

- Père

- tais toi Duo, ce ne sont pas des jeux d'enfant et tu dois faire ton devoir de prince. Quatre tu dois penser à prendre une femme et avoir des enfants. Tu es veuf, plus rien ne te retient. Quand à toi Duo nous en reparlerons dès la fin de la guerre, Hilde Lowe est déjà une prétendante officielle mais je souhaiterais tu prennes une épouse noble.

- père il est encore bien tôt pour en parler…

- père, je vous demande d'attendre la fin de mon veuvage pour commencer les démarches.

- bien Quatre, mais je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps et il est de ton devoir d'assurer la lignée. Que les dieux soient avec vous mes enfants ! Qu'ils nous apportent la victoire !

La semaine fut mouvementée pour tout le monde. Les princes devaient assimiler toutes les informations possibles et perfectionner leurs techniques de combat. Les domestiques préparaient le nécessaire, de partout les vivres étaient acheminées. La première vague d'espions avait été envoyé ainsi que les messagers. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Les familles se préparaient à la guerre. On stockait les vivres, on écrivait une dernière fois à sa famille, on priait, et quand personne ne regardait on pleurait en silence.

Quatre vivait tout cela dans un état second. Il était une dernière fois passé à la maison du marchant. Ce dernier était prostré dans un profond silence. Vêtu également de noir, il fut poli mais pas chaleureux Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, ils se connaissaient à peine.

Hilde était à ses côtés, également vêtue de noir.

Il repartit en fin de journée chez lui, car cette maison était la sienne, la leur, le témoin de ces jours heureux, juste quelques jours, si brefs mais il se rendait compte trop tard ô combien précieux. Il donna ses instructions. Le lendemain il s'installerait définitivement au palais jusqu'au départ

XXXXX

Solo n'était pas heureux de quitter sa femme et son enfant à naître. Mais en fils sérieux il se préparait à ses fonctions avec rigueur. Réléna était profondément malheureuse, pour les siens dont elle était sans nouvelles, pour Zech qui était dans les griffes de Treize, ce fou sanguinaire, pour son mari de qui elle était très profondément éprise…

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se séparer. Réléna ne pouvait retenir ses larmes quand elle les vit partir avec leurs hommes. Elle se tenait sur le balcon avec sa belle famille et resta jusqu'à leurs silhouettes disparaissent à l'horizon. Elle pria tout les jours.

XXXX

Duo était à la fois un peu dépassé et surexcité par la perspective de ces aventures qu'il rêvait glorieuses, comme celles des chevaliers des temps anciens. Il avait conscience de la peine de son entourage mais sa fougue l'emportait sur sa raison et il était prêt à partir pour la bataille pour s'y battre avec panache.

XXXX

Heero annonça à son oncle son départ pour la guerre.

- Heero, tu es plus qu'un neveu pour moi, tu es comme un fils… Pourquoi aller te battre? Tu n'en as pas besoin, mon frère ne m'a pas seulement confier votre garde mais aussi la gestion de ses biens. Dieu m'est témoin que je fais fructifier votre bien comme le mien, vous êtes richement dotés toi et ta sœur. Pourquoi t'engager dans ces voies aventureuses? Pourquoi courir à la mort? Perdrais-je encore un fils?

- mon oncle, vous êtes comme un père pour Hilde et moi. Je m'engage car tel est mon devoir et pour l'honneur de ma famille. Je ne sais pas si ma destinée est de mourir sur les champs de bataille mais je ne veux pas être un faible qui est resté chez lui pendant que son pays était menacé.

- ses sentiments t'honorent Heero et m'emplissent de fierté mais ils ne diminuent pas ma peine… Que les dieux soient avec toi, que tu nous reviennent comme tu es parti, fort et vigoureux.

- merci mon oncle

- Heero, tu es comme mon fils, froid, secret…n'abandonnes pas tous sentiments…ils font la vie, l'espoir…

- mon oncle…

Heero embrassa sa sœur qui pleurait doucement puis parti sur son étalon blanc, son armure légère mais solide brillant dans les lueurs de l'aube. Il rejoignit les troupes de Quatre puisqu'ils étaient apparenté par alliance. Le prince le salua, avant qu'il ne rejoigne son poste de capitaine.

XXXXX

La colonne se mit en marche alors que le soleil se levait. Toute la matinée, des gens se pressaient au bord de la route pour les voir. Au début de la marche se tenaient les éclaireurs et les gardes personnels, les managuacs, du prince Quatre. Ce dernier portait une armure impressionnante et étrange cadeau d'un sage des temps anciens, on la disait indestructible. Elle était noire avec des reflets rouges. Son casque était surmonté d'une sorte de demi lune aux pointes fines orientées vers le ciel. Dans son dos deux instruments étranges : des simitars, toujours tranchantes malgré les siècles, formaient comme des ailes dans son dos. Il portait enfin une longue épée dont le manche portait des incrustations de rubis Une longue cape, noire signe du deuil couvrait ses épaules et l'armure. Son allure paraissait un peu étrange, son visage d'ange, ses cheveux dorés, mis en valeur par les couleurs sombres, il semblait irréel. La tristesse, la souffrance, chaque jour un peu plus grande, lui avait donné un visage dur, des yeux froids.

Les troupes de Solo ne se mirent en marche que vers midi. Celle de Duo de devait partir que le lendemain. Ils avaient revêtu leurs armures qui, si elles étaient moins impressionnantes que celle de leur frère n'en étaient pas moins princières.

XXXX

Wufei se trouvait dans l'armée de Quatre et travaillait avec les éclaireurs. Son errance reprenait encore. Il pensait la nuit dans le campement à sa femme et à sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, après cette bataille il irait les chercher, il était temps. Il pensait aussi au prince Zech, il s'était attaché à lui, plus qu'à quiconque, il voulait le libérer, lui porter secours…

XXXX

Le chemin de fut pas de tout repos. Des escarmouches montraient que les troupes ennemies avaient pénétré loin des les pays alliés, avec leurs lots de pillages, morts et viols. Quatre avait donné l'ordre qu'on lui ramène tous les prisonniers possibles. Il assista aux premières « interrogations »? Une part d'innocence tomba encore.

Il sentait aussi que les soldats n'étaient pas aguerris, les premiers petits combats les rendaient nerveux. La peur les prenait dans ces contrées désormais étrangères. lui-même n'avait pas la confiance de ces hommes, il n'avait pas l'expérience de Treize. Au moindre problème sérieux il risquait de voir ses troupes reculer au pire déserter. Et bien sûr il y avait les rumeurs, sur lui, sur son époux…

Ils arrivaient dans une zone dégagée, demain allait être sans doute leur premier engagement important. Il avait préparer une stratégie audacieuse avec ses généraux qui ne lui témoignaient toutefois pas tout le respect qu'il devrait recevoir.

Heero se tenait silencieux comme à son habitude dans un coin de la tente. Il avait appris à un mieux le connaître durant ces quelques jours. Il lui inspirait confiance mais sa froideur et sa réserve l'intriguait. Que lui était il arrivé pour être ainsi? Il n'avait guère le temps de poursuivre ce genre de réflexion. Ses deux frères entrèrent.

- Solo, Duo nous avons mis au point notre tactique. Solo tu prendra le flanc droit qui conduit à un ravin, je pousserai l'armée d'oz vers toi, ils devraient être en difficulté. Duo toi tu t'occupes de nos arrières. Je ne veux aucun soldats ennemis sur nos arrières, ne fait pas de prisonniers, il ne faut en aucun cas qu'ils connaissent nos positions avec exactitude.

- mais Quatre, je veux me battre !

- tais toi, tu me dois obéissance ! Et montre l'exemple ! Comment veux tu que nos hommes me respectent si mon propre frère remet publiquement mes décisions !

Duo serra la mâchoire et les poings.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur tente respective pour prendre un peu de repos.

Quatre revêtu de son armure pris la tête de ses troupes et se posta dans la plaine. Les hommes étaient disposés en ligne mais légèrement en biais. Cette subtile disposition donnait une illusion d'optique, multipliant les soldats. Cette russe qu'il connaissait des auteurs anciens n'étaient plus utilisée. Quatre que des années d'observation et d'isolement avaient initié à la psyché humaine comptait autant sur le ruse et la manipulation que sur les armes pour gagner la guerre.

L'aube se levait et lui donnait un avantage supplémentaire, le soleil était dans son dos, leurs ennemis étaient éblouis. Tous les détails étaient analysés, le moindre avantage exploité…

En face d'eux, dans cette plaine paisible, s'alignait en rangées serrées l'armée d'oz. L'écusson brillait. Comme le voulait la coutume le porte étendard et le représentant de Treize, absent, vinrent saluer le Prince. Quatre s'avança bravement à leur arrivée accompagné d'Heero à qui il avait confier le drapeau.

L'homme, un robuste gaillard revêtu d'une armure en fer impressionnante, l'air cruel et prétentieux dévisageât goguenard le prince.

- Prince Quatre, l'armée d'Oz est venue en ce matin pour écraser votre ramassis de soldats et conquérir ces terres pour les offrir à notre auguste roi Treize !

- vaste projet en effet, préparer plutôt à rentrer sur vos terres, nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser des brigands menacer notre sérénité.

- et nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un blanc bec qui est tout juste bon à faire la femme à quatre pattes dans le lit de son mari !

La fureur emplit le cœur de Quatre, sous le coup de l'affront public, la blessure secrète. Il devait montrer de quoi il était capable.

Il dégaina son épée et partit au galop vers son adversaire pour un affrontement en combat singulier. L'homme en face était plus fort physiquement et plus expérimenté mais il avait un très grand défaut, celui de sous-estimer son adversaire. Quatre était plus agile et surtout c'est un stratège de génie. L'homme se lança droit devant, sûr de lui, sans se protéger. Quatre esquiva facilement le coup et en profita pour lui enfoncer son épée sous le bras à la jonction avec l' épaule, là où l'armure est la plus fragile. Le général hurla de douleur, lâcha son épée, son bras était à demi sectionné. Quatre lui assena un coup avec le plat de l'épée suffisant pour le déstabiliser. Heero se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné le coup de grâce. Mais quatre savait qu'il fallait marquer l'esprit des soldats ennemis avec la peur et l'esprit de ses soldats avec le respect et la crainte. Il tira de son dos un des simitars, arme étrange et ancienne mais dont la lame était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, il s'élança bras tendu vers le l'officier qui n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits, et lui trancha la tête sans que son bras ne marqua le moindre tremblement. Dans le silence atroce de ce matin aux confins de ces terres, les hommes virent la tête roulée dans l'herbe hors du casque qui s'était détaché sous l'impact et le spectacle étrange et morbide du cheval effrayé emportant le corps du cavalier dans tête dans la foret…

Mais Quatre n'avait pas fini, il revint vers la tête, se baissa et l'attrapa par les cheveux. L'expression du mort était grotesque, horrible; Il s'élança vers les lignes ennemies toujours immobilisées et passa au galop devant eux, puis il lança la tête parmi eux, les hommes instinctivement s'écartèrent.

Quatre tel un ange de la mort eu un ricanement en enlevant sa visière ..

- soldats d'oz, je vous le demande une dernière fois, partez de mes terres, rentrez chez vous ! Sinon nous vous tuerons tous jusqu'au dernier !

Après cet acte fou, courageux mais complètement fou, il rejoignit ses propres troupes elles aussi complètement sous le choc.

Après quelques minutes, les soldats d'oz chargèrent mais Quatre le savait, avec la peur au ventre…

Le combat fut acharné et Solo ne fut pas de trop pour protéger le flanc de son frère. Heero se battit furieusement en protégeant Quatre autant que possible. Pour la première fois depuis que le prince Duo lui avait volé son cœur, il se sentait vivant, l'ivresse du combat, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, torrents brûlants qui décuplaient ses forces. Sa frustration, sa colère, il mit tout ce qu'il avait en lui.

Quatre se battit, exultant, lui l'éternelle victime se vengeait de sa vie, de son sort, de la disparition de Trowa…Les soldats d'oz n'y étaient pour rien, mais ils étaient là et ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait voulu la guerre ! Tant pis pour eux !

Solo se battait de son côté mais avec moins d'entrain car son cœur était au palais auprès de Réléna, de son enfant à naître… Les messagers lui annoncèrent assez tôt que l'armée d'oz avait été défaite et commençait à reculer. Il en fut surpris et soulagé. Il resta stupéfait quand plus tard dans la tente de réunion les généraux lui firent la description de ce qui s'était passé… Duo lui regretta de n'avoir pas pris part au combat.

XXX

Les armées d'oz reculaient doucement mais au prix de combats sanglants. Les soldats, les princes changeaient peu à peu. Les corps se durcissaient comme les esprits. Les temps heureux, insouciants palissaient pour devenir les souvenirs du temps passé.

Encore une bataille à planifier alors qu'ils avaient marché pendant des jours pour atteindre cette place stratégique sur le grand fleuve. Quatre répartissait les postes et les actions, il était désormais pieusement par les généraux. Solo pris encore une fois la tête des troupes assurant la protection du flanc droit. Duo lui en avait assez de rester à l'arrière mais il avait compris que Quatre était inflexible s'agissant des tactiques. Il rongea son frein en silence bien décider à prendre part au combat, à se couvrir de gloire au lieu de jouer aux seconds couteaux.

Le combat s'engagea comme toujours incertain. Quatre que les combats rendaient de plus en plus fort, que la disparition de trowa rendait téméraire, se taillait à coups de simitars sanglants une réputation d'ange de la mort. Heero au regard de glace le secondait à merveille. La peur qu'ils inspiraient n'étant pas la moindre de leurs armes.

Sur le flanc, Solo avait du mal à tenir ses positions, l'armée adverse ayant eu le temps d'apprendre le fonctionnement du camps adverse avait choisi de ne pas attaquer de front mais de se concentrer sur le flanc droit protéger certes mais par le prince Solo qui lui semblait plus faible que son frère. Il appela son frère qui analysa rapidement la situation, mis au point une tactique audacieuse de tenailles. Le passage entre le flanc droit et le fleuve était en leur défaveur, les empêchant de se déployer correctement mais s'ils arrivaient à faire une mouvement tournant ils pouvaient couper l'armée d'oz en deux, dont une en tenaille avec derrière elle le fleuve.

Il mit son plan à exécution secondé par Heero, le petite troupe mobile de Wufei harcelant le flanc gauche de l'ennemi pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur l'ennemi. L'avantage se gagnait à chaque mètre, mais u prix de beaucoup de sang. Quand il vit au loin un des régiments de Duo s'approcher. Il marqua une seconde d'énervement, le jeune imbécile ! heureusement il venait trop tard pour perturber son plan mais assez pour Solo surpris, se prenne un coup qui le renversa à terre. Et Quatre ne le vit plus, il aurait voulu se jeter à son secours mais il se devait à son pays d'abord, la mort dans l'âme il poursuivit le combat avec une fureur décuplée.

XXX

La pointe de son épée s'enfonça dans la chair molle, le sang giclant sur son armure plus rouge que noire désormais. Le chevalier en face eu encore le courage d'abaisser à nouveau sa lourde épée. Il rabattit violemment son simitar de son autre main, campant fortement sur ses étriers. Le bras fut tranché sur le coude. Le sang l'éclaboussa jusque sur dans les yeux et sur ses lèvres, chaud et gluant. L'homme fut déséquilibré et tomba déjà inconscient avant de se faire piétiner par les autres combattants. Le soleil au zénith éclairait cyniquement les combats où les hurlements des hommes et des chevaux étaient assourdissants. Le cor sonna à travers la plaine. Les armées d'oz se replièrent une nouvelles fois, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il chargea quelques hommes pas trop épuisés par les heures de combats de suivre les fuyards, de tuer ce qui ne se livraient pas, les autres seraient envoyés à l'arrière pour servir dans les contrées comme prisonniers de guerre.

Il chevaucha vers la tente de son frère, espérant qu'il avait survécu. Il fut soulagé, bien qu'ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, Solo était vivant. Une de ses jambes avait été grièvement blessée, un des médecins recommandait même l'amputation. Quatre savait que s'il restait ici, il ne pourrait pas être soigné correctement. Il demanda à parler seul avec son frère.

Le lendemain Solo, dans la plus grande discrétion quitta le campement pour regagner le palais.

Quatre après avoir vu son frère regagna malgré la fatigue la tente de réunion, l'y attendaient ses généraux, Heero, et bien sûr Duo.

- Quatre…

Duo ne put finir sa phrase que le poing de son frère l'atteint en plein visage, le jetant à terre.

- comment as-tu osé me désobéir, avec tes enfantillages, notre frère a failli se faire tuer ! Sans compter tes hommes et la sécurité de nos armées que tu as mis délibérément mis en péril par vanité !

Duo n'osait pas répondre, trop sonné et culpabilisant pour sa légèreté…

Mais Quatre n'avait pas fini avec lui

- tu voulais te battre, et bien tes vœux seront exaucés ! Tu vas remplacé Solo ! Mais que ce soit bien clair, je ne tolérerais pas le moindre manquement, la moindre incartade, tu vas devoir assumer ! Heero te secondera mais il aura droit de regard sur tes décisions et me fera compte de tes décisions. Tu as intérêts à faire tes preuves, car tu as beau être mon frère, notre pays passe en premier, et je ne laisserais ni Oz, ni toi le mettre en danger !

Heero accompagnes le, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Nous continuerons notre chemin après demain. Faites moi le compte rendu exact de nos pertes demain en début d'après midi. Les éclaireurs nous disent qu'ils se sont repliés loin d'ici, nous ne courrons pas trop de dangers mais restez vigilants.

Heero tu es désormais colonel. Demande à Wufei qu'il me rejoigne dans ma tente.

Vous pouvez disposer.

XXXX

Quatre entra dans sa tente où ses deux aides de camps l'aidèrent à enlever son armure. Elle laissait des entailles et des marques aux jointures. Sa musculation se développait de jour en jour, son corps changeait, perdait de sa finesse. Ils lui apportairent des bacs d'eau qui rougirent rapidement. Il n'avait pas de blessures importantes, justes des égratignures. On lui appliqua des baumes anti-douleur. Puis il revêtit sa tunique en lin.

Il regagna la partie centrale de sa tente où se trouvait son lit et son bureau. Le coin destiné à ses soins étant séparer par un simple rideau en toile richement brodée de scènes guerrières. Ils avaient allumés deux flambeaux sachant que Quatre prenait toujours le temps de lire les rapports et les compte rendus.

Quelqu'un se présenta, il pensa que c'était Wufei mais c'était Duo.

- Que veux tu?

- Quel accueil ! Je suis quand même ton frère…

- …

- Je voulais juste de demander pardon, je reconnais ma faute.

- tu devras demandé pardon à Solo. Quant à moi je t'ai prévenu.

- Quatre ! Tu es devenu si dur depuis que nous avons quitté le palais, ces quatre mois, je ne te reconnais plus!

Quatre eu un sourire cynique

- moi non plus tu sais !

- Quatre !

- Duo c'est la guerre, c'est pas un jeu ! Nous ne sommes des enfants… et tu dois assumer tes décisions. Ce n'est pas seulement toi, ce sont les familles de tous ces hommes…

Duo baissa la tête, il savait qu'il était en tort, Quatre avait raison…

- Je suis dur car c'est moi qui suis responsable… Crois tu que je voulais tout cela…

Ils furent interrompu par la venue de Wufei.

- Bonsoir princes !

- Bonsoir Wufei, tu n'es pas blessé

- non merci.

- bien, je voudrais que tu remplaces Herero mes côtés.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose

- non rassurent toi, mais le colonel Yui est désormais auprès de mon frère Duo.

- merci de votre confiance, et c'est avec honneur que j'accepte!

- merci, tu peux aller te reposer nous reparlerons de tout cela demain

- bonsoir princes

- Quatre pourquoi mettre Heero auprès de moi

- parce que j'ai une totale confiance en lui, il saura te conseiller et te protéger

- je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

- tu es un valeureux combattant mais c'est de toi-même que je veux qu'il te protége…

Duo quitta la tente de son frère, méditant ses propos.

XXXXX

Quatre mois que la guerre avait commencé. Tout le monde croit qu'elle sera courte mais elle dure. Elle éprouve les hommes, les humbles soldats d'infanterie, les princes, les généraux, les héros. Les masques tombent, d'autres sont façonnés.

Devant son miroir, l'eau de ses cheveux mêlée au sang coulait en fins sillons sur son visage. Ils dessinaient comme un nouveau masque aux tonalités rouges. Quatre sourit, son nouveau visage lui répondit en un rictus ironique.

Il semblait lui dire « petit prince sans visage », tu n'es qu'un « petit prince sans visage »

Petit prince sans visage

Sans attache et sans rivage

Tu vas où le destin te porte

Petit prince sans visage,

Ta vie est le fruit d'un mirage

Semée d'amours mortes

Quatre brisa le miroir, il ne croyait pas aux superstitions


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapitre 10

Merci pour les reviews , les autres couples se mettent en place… Cette fic n'est pas centrée sur 3 et 4 même s'ils en sont les personnages principaux…

XXXXX

Les premiers jours entre Duo et Heero furent exécrables… Heero glacial, Duo volcanique…Heero semblait complètement indifférent. Duo avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Un jour fou de rage de parler sans réponse, il leva la main pour le frapper, il aurait ait n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour le faire réagir… Sa main fut arrêter par un geste fulgurant, précis, puissant. Heero lui tordit le poignet ce qui engendra une douleur vive dans tout son bras et il le fit tomber à terre.

- comment oses tu !

- vous m'avez menacé.

- tu n'avais qu'à répondre !

- encore faut-il qu'il y ai quelque chose à répondre

Duo fut comme frapper en plein visage, pour la première fois quelque un le remettait à sa place, lui jetant à la face ses quatre vérités… Et il gisait à terre alors qu'il l'avait attaquer par surprise. Son orgueil repris le dessus, il ne voulais pas être faible face à ce glaçon à l'air méprisant…

Ils verraient tous sur le champs de bataille de quel bois était fait Duo…

XXXX

Encore trois mois venaient de passer. Les jours se passaient en marche à travers de zones de plus en plus froides, arides, inhospitalières. Ils avançaient de plus en plus doucement car le terrain à découvert rendait leur progression dangereuse et les vivres venaient de plus en plus lentement de l'arrière.

Quatre avait mis en place un système de rotation qui permettait aux hommes de rentrer chez eux quelques jours avant de revenir.

Le prochain mois les combats s'arrêteraient : c'était la trêve du printemps. Il rentrerait lui-même quelques jours au palais.

Demain une nouvelle bataille, importante allait se déroulée, il fallait tenir jusque là malgré le froid et l'épuisement. Ses gardes l'aidèrent à enlever l'armure toujours rutilante, imperméable au sang et à la boue, la boue rougeâtre des champs de bataille, glacée, qui pèse sur les membres, macule les visages.

La surface glacée arrache la peau dans une terrible sensation de brûlure, les coupures aux jointures sont plus rouges encore. Mais les combats ont tellement endurci son corps qu'il sent à peine désormais ces blessures. Il regarde ses doigts durcis par le maniement des armes, il ne pourra sans doute jamais plus jouer du violon. Wufei entre, il font le point. Puis ce dernier, hésitant, contrairement à son habitude lui demande :

- Seigneur, j'aimerais me rendre en secret au château de Treize pour délivrer Zech…

- tu n'y penses pas ! Tu cours à la mort !

- mais ses armées sont durement éprouvés, elles se relâcheront durant la trêve… et personne ne connaît mon visage

- sauf Dorothy catalonia et certains membres de son entourage

- mais il y a peut de chance qu'elle soit dans un lieu si isolé et insalubre…

- et même si tu y parviens, comment t'enfuir ?

- je connais tous les détours, à la pointe de la crête nous sommes proches de votre armée !

- comment me séparer et peut-être perdre un valeureux combattants, un ami?

Wufei ne sus répondre sous le coup de ce compliment inattendu…

- Wufei, tu es libre, je n'ai ni le pouvoir, ni la volonté de t'empêcher de poursuivre ta route, ton destin…

- merci Prince Quatre

- même si je perd un combattant précieux, même si je prierai chaque jour pour rien ne t'arrives.

- merci…

- Wufei, Zech a de la chance d'être aimé de toi, d'être aimé à ce point

Wufei ne sut une fois encore que répondre…Il pris congé et sorti dans la nuit…

Quatre s'allongea sur son lit de camps. Il repensa à Trowa, son bien aimé qu'il n'avait pas su retenir…qu'il n'avait pas su aimé… Les mois passés n'avaient pas entamé le désir, la sensation du toucher sur sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur au creux de son ventre, l'extase…Demain peut-être se retrouveraient-ils dans les méandres du monde des morts…

XXXX

Les combats les avaient rapprochés, instaurant un équilibre entre eux. Aussi incroyables que cela puissent paraître il formait une équipe formidable et terrible. L'un avec sa fougue et sa folie qui rendait imprévisible ses attaques, l'autre avec son efficacité méticuleuse empêchant tous retournements… Heero était toujours aussi froid, comme un corps sans âme où plutôt sans sentiments, il était le perfect soldier, selon les autres soldats. Duo était devenu un démon, fou et violent. Petit à petit, la violence, la mort, le sang détruisaient le souvenir de sa vie insouciante au palais. Ce n'était dans son esprit que furie, rage de vaincre, pour vaincre sa peur de mourir.

Il avait 18 ans et son éducation d'homme se faisait désormais dans la boue au milieu des morts et des mutilés. Il ne comptait plus les hommes qu'il avait tués, mais il n'oublierait jamais le visage du premier lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé son épée dans le ventre pendant le l'autre épée rebondissait sur le bouclier. Le regard plein de haine, la peur de mourir. Ce presque inconnu car il avait un visage, une épaisseur. Il y avait l'odeur, âcre puis suffocante des corps en décomposition quand le temps manque pour les enterrer… Il n'oubliera jamais cette maison où les habitants avaient tous été massacrés, y compris les enfants, le bébé… C'était ça la guerre, sans grandeur ni dorure, la réalité avait dévoré ses rêves de grandeur et son innocence, elle commençait à grignoter sa raison, en toute discrétion. Il semblait que sa vie s'était dédoublée, il y avait l'avant qui ne correspondait plus à rien et le maintenant. Il y avait les cris, le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans sa tête durant la nuit, la fatigue, l'épuisement. Sa seule lueur, son point de repère était étrangement devenu Heero. Élément constant dans son environnement alors que tant de compagnons tombaient…

Demain encore une boucherie se préparait, ils avaient planifier tout cela selon la stratégie élaborée par Quatre. Encore une nuit sans sommeil. Il fixait les pans de sa tente, il se sentait seul. Personne à aimer, personne ne l'aimait sauf ses parents, mais c'était quand même à lui de mourir s'il le fallait… Personne à qui parler, pas d'ami, ses hommes enfermés dans leurs propres mondes, dans leurs souvenirs… Il ne voulait pas déranger Heero pour cette dernière nuit.

XXXX

Les troupes adverses étaient plus nombreuses que prévues, il semblait que le royaume d'Oz n'arrêterait jamais de cracher des hordes de cavaliers… Duo était dans les premières lignes, il frappait encore et encore, il ne sentait plus ses bras. Un mouvement le sépara d'Heero et il fut rejeté sur le bort du conflit. Un adversaire particulièrement vindicatif lui fit tombé son épée, n'ayant plus que son bouclier pour se protéger il fut obligé de reculer pour se protéger. Acculer par son adversaire il était obligé de quitter le champs de bataille à la recherche d'une retraite, d'une arme, mais il était à l'opposé du camps. Il éperonna son cheval et tenta d'échapper à son poursuivant. Une ferme abandonnée fut sa première opportunité. Il entra dans la dépendance, à la recherche de quelque chose, il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas le temps. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une hache, elle était lourde et grossière mais c'était mieux que rien, quand soudain il vit une fau abandonnée à terre. Il s'en saisi et sorti entendant son assaillant arrivé.

Il banda ses muscles, la leva et dans un mouvement déterminé l'abattit au niveau de la cuisse qui fut sectionnée, le soldat hurla sa douleur, Duo en profita pour la planter dans sa poitrine non protégée.

Il tomba mort. Duo reprit son cheval et regagna le champs de bataille où ses troupes avaient une fois de plus contenu l'attaque adverse. Il se battit encore un peu mais la bataille touchait à sa fin.

Heero fut à ses côtés en quelques instants, Duo cru voir quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son regard mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'y appesantir, le cor sonna la victoire, ils devaient rentrer au campement.

XXXXX

Le soir venu, ils firent une réunion de bilan avant de regagner leurs tentes respectives. Duo n'a pas quitté sa fau et l'amène avec lui car elle le fascine. Heero le salue puis repart dans ses quartiers. Il entend les gardes parler de sa fau mi-riant mi-admiratif, car c'est un instrument agricole mais aussi l'emblème de la mort. Je ne me fais pas voir envahit soudain d'une grande curiosité quand ils évoquent Heero.

- tu as vus quand le prince a été perdu de vue, j'ai crû qu'il était devenu fou

- tu l'as dit ! Il est passé devant moi ce croît qu'il en a décapité plus d'un, il regardait de partout …

- je suis heureux que le prince soit revenu indemne

- tu n'étais pas le seul… J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à danser ! Je crois que cela m'aurait fait encore plus peur !

- tu l'as dit !, aller bois un coup, car demain qui sait si nous trinquerons encore !

Heero avait eu peur pour lui? Il se souvint de son regard quand il était revenu, si vivant, si bleu, si étincellent… si beau? Il était moins froid qu'il ne le laissait paraître … Il avait trouvé Heero beau? Pourquoi cela importait tant qu'heero se préoccupe de lui ? Certes c'était son devoir, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas que cela.

De fait, les jours qui suivirent Heero se montra moins froid et l'aida à utiliser la fau comme une arme. Duo se sentait en osmose avec cet instrument, Heero lui apporta ses compétences techniques pour perfectionner son efficacité. Ils s'entraînent ensemble et insensiblement ils se rapprochent.

XXXX

Duo se sent de plus en plus attiré par le « perfect soldier ». Il se rend après une réunion à la tente d'Heero pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce dernier a été blessé à la jambe lors d'une reconnaissance où il est tombé dans un une embuscade. Il s'en est bien sorti et ils n'ont été que blessés.

Duo pousse le panneau de tissu, délicatement, conscient d'entrée dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Il ne fait pas de bruit, et le surprend sortant d'un bain, nu, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau mat. Il est magnifique. Ces gestes sont précis mais au combien délicat quand il prend une serviette pour se sécher puis s'en faire un pagne. Il s'assoie et commence à refaire ses bandages. C'est à ce moment que Duo décide de faire connaître sa présence.

- Bonsoir Heero

- Prince…!

Duo ne rate pas le regard apeuré et si vivant d'Heero avant le masque de glace se remette en place. Pourquoi Heero te caches tu ainsi ?

- ta blessure n'est pas trop grave

- ce n'est qu'une éraflure, mais ils sont affolés car elle a bien saigné.

- fais attention et prends du repos, tu as perdu du sang

- ce n'est rien et la trêve a commencé

- tu souhaites retourner chez toi?

- je ne partirais que si vous rentrez.

- je ne rentres pas car Quatre doit partir, c'est un ordre de notre père. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester pour moi

- c'est mon devoir !

- dont je te délie…

- je ne souhaite pas rentrer

- comme tu veux… reposes toi bien à demain

Duo rentra dans sa tente le cœur battant à tout rompre, se pourrait-il que ? Il savait en revanche que pour la première fois il est amoureux, et ce sentiment l'emplis de bonheur et d'allégresse.

XXXX

Quatre fut surpris par la demande de son père. La trêve étant prononcé, il partit vers le palais, à plusieurs jours de cheval. Il avait donné ses consignes à son frère et avait parlé longuement avec Wufei, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Le chemin du retour fut paisible, la douceur des journées ensoleillées étaient agréables. Plus ils approchaient de leurs terres plus la prospérité se faisait sentir, les combats n'avaient pas eu lieu aussi.

Il fut accueilli en triomphe dans la capitale. Ses parents l'attendaient ainsi que son frère, et Réléna qui portait fièrement un beau poupon rose nommé Darlian milliard.

Un grand banquet fut donné. Il redécouvrit avec un peu d'étonnement tout le luxe du château.

A l'issu du banquet, le roi le fit venir dans la salle du trône. Là se tenait un homme richement vêtu mais d'origine étrangère. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme.

- Mon fils, je te présente la princesse Sally, ainsi que l'ambassadeur de son pays.

Quatre s'inclina respectueusement, il avait compris mais n'en montra rien.

- Nous venons de négocier votre mariage. Comme tu es veuf, nous ne ferons pas de fêtes de noces mais un grand banquet. Mais suivant les termes du traité, tu es déjà son époux et tu peux l'amener dans ta demeure !

XXXX

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait rien eu à dire ! La jeune femme semblait résignée. Elle était jolie et ses yeux témoignaient de son intelligence. Mais comment oublier son mari, Trowa? Le carrosse suivit des chariots transportant les effets de la princesse, arrivèrent devant la maison. Quatre la fit installer dans une chambre réservée aux invités. Elle compris et en fut sans doute rassurée. Elle semblait agréablement surprise parce qu'elle voyait, prince compris.

Ils discutèrent un peu. Elle semblait être dans le même cas que lui. A défaut d'amour une certaine connivence s'installa rapidement entre eux. Mais quinze jours plus tard, Quatre devait retourner sur le champs de bataille. Il lui fit ses adieux avec un simple baiser sur la joue.


	11. Chapter 11

-1

Chapitre 11

Voilà encore un chapitre et mon premier 1X2 !!! Soyez indulgents c'est un couple mythique, pas que l'aime moins que les autres mais c'est le plus traité (et bien traité) alors c'est pas évident ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

XXXXX

La guerre repris, ils avaient bien avancé, ils étaient à mis chemin du royaume d'Oz dont les armées commençaient à faiblir. Le bon sens aurait voulu que Treize demande une trêve mais dans sa folie, il était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'au dernier de ses hommes…

Ils planifiaient dans la tente de réunion le déroulement des prochains jours. Quatre avait repris sa place de commandant suprême ce qui n'était pas au goût de son plus jeune frère.

- Duo nous ferons comme je l'ai décidé, je ne veux pas négocier !

- mais je te dis

- il suffit, c'est un ordre !

- mais! Heero

- Prince, nous devons suivre notre commandant suprême.

Il savait que Duo n'avait pas tort mais il savait aussi qu'il était difficile de savoir les tenants et aboutissant des plans tortueux de Quatre…

- et puis merde !

Duo sortit de la tente et parti dans la nuit. Heero allait le suivre quand Quatre le retint.

- ne parts pas encore, je vais te donner les derniers éléments de ma stratégie, tu veilleras à ce qu'il l'exécute.

- oui prince !

Ils reprirent leurs discussions. Mais au fond de lui Heero n'était pas tranquille, il n'aimait pas le laisser seul…

Quand ils eurent finirent, il se dirigeât immédiatement vers la tente de Duo mais son aide de camps l'informa que le prince n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

L'inquiétude commença à l'envahir quand ayant fait une partie du camps il ne le trouva pas. Ils étaient entourés par des forêts épaisses et il n'était pas prudent de s'y aventurer en pleine nuit. Il pris son cheval et quelques gardes et selon les quelques renseignements qu'il avait pu récupérés il pris un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avançaient, le plus silencieusement possible et toujours rien. Il devait être entre deux et trois heure du matin. A un détour il trouva ce qu'il craignait le plus, le reste d'un petit campement, quelques hommes tout au plus, mais des ennemis certainement…

Il chargea un de ses hommes de rentrer au camps et de signaler ces présences.

La panique couvait en lui…

Ils continuaient, quand un bruit attira son attention. Il demanda aux hommes de descendre de cheval pour mieux se dissimuler. Ils marchèrent en file indienne, armes à la main pour parer à toute attaque. Il déboucha sur une petite clairière où une cabane de chasseur se dressait, apparemment occupée, une faible lumière était visible. Cinq chevaux étaient attachés devant la maison.

Heero leur donna l'ordre d'encercler la cabane. Ils le firent le plus silencieusement possible et à bonne distance pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux.

Tel une ombre, il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda à l'intérieur, il se mordit jusqu'au sang les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Les cinq soldats ennemis se tenaient là, ivres, selon les cadavres de bouteille jonchant le sol. Duo les mains attachées dans le dos avait une partie de ses vêtements déchirés et des marques de coups et de coupures. Ils se le passaient entre trois d'entre eux en l'embrassant à pleine bouche puis le jetant au suivant. Ils arrivaient au moment où ils avaient décidé de passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Un des hommes l'attrapa violemment et lui baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. Ils rigolaient comme des malades. L'homme le jeta brutalement au sol avant de défaire maladroitement sa propre ceinture. Duo se débattait comme un démon mais il ne pouvait que reculer l'issue.

Il se contrôla en donnant des ordres par signes à ses hommes, ne pas craquer pour ne pas le mettre en danger, pour le sauver. Il pris un morceau de bois et le jeta sur le toit. Les hommes saouls furent surpris et sans trop réfléchir commencèrent à sortir, les trois premiers furent tués rapidement. Heero passa par la fenêtre, Duo se mit à hurler

- Herero détaches moi, détaches moi

Il avait un hurlement hystérique.

Heero eu juste le temps de se mettre en eux et lui. Il désarma facilement le premier et repoussa d'un coup de manche le deuxième. Il se tourna un instant pour couper ses liens.

Duo se mit debout en chancelant, se saisi d'un des couteaux de la ceinture d'Heero. Les cheveux en moitié en bataille, le regard fou, il semblait un démon. Il se jeta sur l'un des hommes et lui trancha la george. Le sang l'éclaboussa.

- Duo, il ne faut pas tuer le dernier, on peut l'interroger !

- non Heero, il faut tous les tuer, personne ne doit jamais savoir !

Heero compris et tua le dernier.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à Duo, il les fit tous décapités, et les têtes furent plantées sur des pics.

Sitôt rentré au camp il alla se changer et fit un rapport très simplifié à Quatre. Heero se tut. Les autres hommes n'avaient rien vus, ils savaient juste que le prince avait été enlevé mais rapidement délivré. Au vu des rumeurs qui courraient déjà sur le prince, ils ne furent pas surpris plus que cela du châtiment réservés aux ravisseurs. Ils tenaient aussi à leur vie si chèrement préservée sur les champs de bataille pour poser des questions.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais Heero vit que Duo changeait de plus en plus. Plus téméraire, plus sanguinaire sur les champs de bataille. Il bravait chaque jour davantage la mort avec sa fau sanglante.

Il ne désobéit plus jamais à Quatre, il ne participait plus vraiment aux discussions comme si tout cela lui était indifférent.

Heero regretta plus que jamais ce manque de capacité à communiquer qui le retenait prisonnier en lui-même…Il aurait tant voulu lui parler.

XXXX

Des mois passèrent encore. Ils n'étaient plus loin des frontières d'Oz. Plus de nouvelles de Wufei… Quatre commençait à désespérer de revoir son ami et Zech en vie.

Une lettre de Sally venait d'arriver. Elle lui écrivait avec douceur. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle méritait plus que ce simulacre de mariage.

Il pensa à Trowa, bientôt deux ans qu'il avait disparu et cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, l'empêchant de le chercher… Il lui semblait que la nuit l'avait englouti à tout jamais…

XXXXX

Les éclaireurs revinrent avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Les troupes d'oz et de ses alliées avaient décidé de se masser pour empêcher l'avancée des troupes ennemies. Elles étaient sur leurs terres et espéraient frapper un coup décisif. Quatre savait qu'ils avaient perdu mais les soldats ennemis allaient se battre jusqu'au bout, la bataille future allait être sanglante.

Dans la tente de réunion :

- Je veux que vous teniez les troupes bien serrées, disciplinées, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles soient enfoncées par la charge qu'ils vont nous lancer. Ils sont à bout, désespérés, si nous résistons ne serait ce que quelques heures nous avons gagné.

- bien

- profitez de cette après midi et de la journée de demain pour vous reposer et vérifier vos armes. Je vais faire distribuer des rations supplémentaires. Nos alentours sont sécurisés, nous pouvons un peu nous relâcher.

XXXXX

Duo se retira dans sa tente sans un mot pour quiconque, apparemment indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Heero avait besoin d'être seul pour ce qui était peut être les derniers moments de sa vie. Bilan amer. Son seul espoir, pouvoir survivre assez pour le protéger. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose sa vie n'aurait servie à rien.

Il prit son cheval et traversa quelques champs abandonnés. Les alentours n'étaient pas dangereux, il en avait lui-même supervisé l'inspection. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Au détour d'un chemin contournant une petite colline se trouvait une petite clairière épargnée par la guerre. Une source s'y déversait en faisant une petite chute. Il descendit de cheval. Ce dernier se mit immédiatement à brouter l'herbe tendre. Il s'allongeât profitant de la chaleur des rayons de soleil. Quelques fleurs dégageaient une odeur douce et sucrée.

Il pensa à ses proches, ses parents morts il y a si longtemps déjà, à leurs terres au loin qu'il n'avait jamais revu. Sa sœur qui veillait leur oncle, malade, désespéré depuis la disparition de son fils unique. Il revoyait Trowa, toujours si silencieux, puis une fois marié, cette flamme dans le regard, il avait trouvé le plus important, et de cela il en était heureux. Il pensa à Quatre, si lointain, si différent du jeune prince frêle qui portait un masque.

Ils avaient tous changés, irrémédiablement.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers Duo. Si beau, si vivant, son soleil, son secret. Il sourit doucement en regardant le ciel, il avait rencontré celui qu'il aimerait toujours et même s'il ne pourrait jamais le partager, si parfois cela lui déchirait les entrailles, il ne pouvait regretter cette sensation chaude, exaltante qui coulait dans ses veines.

Son cheval décida de couper ces tendres pensées pour faire un câlin à son maître. Heero ria franchement

- alors toi aussi tu as besoin d'un câlin.

Toujours allongé, il tendit ses bras pour flatter la tête de son compagnon.

Il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient tout près d'eux. En un instant il fut debout.

Devant lui se tenait sur son étalon noir, l'objet de ses pensées. Le soleil dans son dos n'arrivait pas à ternir la brillance de ses yeux.

XXXXX

Duo avait pris sa décision. Il sortit de sa tente, l'après midi était encore jeune. Il se mit en quête d'Heero. Il apprit qu'il s'était éloigné un peu du campement pour s'isoler. Cela lui faciliterait les choses. Il suivit les indications de l'aide de camps et trouva sans difficulté la petite clairière.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre pourtant il manqua un arrêt quand il le vit ainsi étendu dans l'herbe, riant et jouant avec son cheval.

XXXXX

- cette clairière est très jolie

- oui prince

- tu peux m'appeler Duo…

Heero ne répondit rien. Au grand regret de Duo, son visage repris son masque d'impassibilité froide.

- Heero, il faut que je te parle, plutôt que je te demande quelque chose…

Il avait du mal à continuer, il rassembla tout son courage, tout ses sentiments…

Il descendit de cheval pour e mettre devant heero qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Heero, tu sais que je n'ai vraiment confiance en toi…

- oui et j'en suis profondément honoré prince Duo

Heero était au bord de la panique, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il était au bord de dire ses sentiments…

- tu sais ce qui a failli se passer dans cette cabane…

- oui

- Heero, je suis vierge…tu t'en doutes n'Est-ce pas?

- oui (heero ne peut que murmurer)

- j'était jeune et puis la guerre a commencé… J'ai l'impression qu'elle dure depuis des années…

- ….

- Heero as-tu déjà aimé?

- hn ? (heero fut apostrophé par cette demande inattendue )

- tu ne dis pas non alors…

- oui…

- un homme, une femme ?

- un homme…

- il le sait

Heero avait envie de fuir cet interrogatoire étrange.

- heero, c'est un ordre, réponds

- non !

- c'est bien dommage mais cela m'arrange en un sens…

Heero le fixait, le visage fermé, les yeux vides, il l'avait blessé, mais il fallait qu'il garde courage, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait reculer.

- heero, je veux connaître l'amour avant de mourir peut-être demain, et je veux le connaître avec toi…

Heero était abasourdit, il s'entendit répondre comme un réflexe

- les rapports physiques ne sont pas de l'amour

- tu as sans doute raison, mais je veux connaître cela, ce sera ma seule fois peut être

- je ne crois pas…

- ne me force pas à l'exiger…ne me demande pas de m'humilier plus que je ne le fait, au nom de tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, donnes moi cette nuit…je te promets de ne jamais en parler.

- Prince…

- je te répugne

- non, ce n'est pas cela…

- Alors quoi ! La voix de duo se mit à trembler, emplie de désespoir, des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux…Il remonta sur son cheval

- Heero ne me force pas à l'exiger ! Tu veux que je le fasse avec le premier venu !

- Prince, c'est d'accort (la voix d'heero était comme désincarnée sous le choc émotionnel qu'il était en train de vie).

- je ne veux pas mourir vierge, sans que personne ne m'ai serré dans ses bras…

- je le ferais

Heero avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés, un bourdonnement lui vrillait la tête.

- je t'attends dans ma tente. Et il partit.

Heero tomba à genoux, il ne voyait plus la clairière, ni l'eau ni rien. Incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, son cœur en tenaille entre la joie et le désespoir…Il ne pouvait lui dire…

Il se décida à rentrer après un temps indéterminé. Il se changeât dans sa tente, un coup d'œil à son miroir lui envoya l'image de son visage hagard. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche, avant de s'asseoir quelques instants pour faire le point. Il lui avait demander de lui faire l'amour…ironiquement à lui qui se mourrait d'amour pour lui et avait passé des années à tout faire pour ne pas lui montrer. Et même s'il n'était que l'instrument, s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il ferait tout pour le combler…et pour lui, pour cette unique fois il suivrait ses désirs, sa passion, son cœur.

Il partit vers la tente de Duo en disant à son aide de camps de ne pas l'attendre.

XXXXX

Heero entra, après l'avoir saluer il ferma la tente de l'intérieur pour que personne ne les dérangent. Il donna quelques ordres aux gardes.

Duo n'avait pas bougé, le regardant faire fasciné et troublé par l'autorité naturelle de son futur amant. Heero avança vers la couche où était assis le prince. Ils n'osaient pas trop se parler, génés par cette situation insolite.

Heero terriblement sérieux commença à se déshabiller, ce qui fit rougir son compagnon. Ce dernier portait une tunique en lin serrée à la taille et s'arrêtant à mi cuisses… ce qui enflammait les sens d'Heero. Heero commença par ôter se veste puis sa ceinture tenant les armes. La tension de ses muscles lui posa des problèmes pour défaire les nœuds de sa chemise. Duo se leva pour l'aider.

Ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Duo se demandait si Heero n'allait pas le prendre en quelques minutes puis repartir…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse musclé, la peau couleur bronze, étonnamment douce sous ses doigts et si chaude. Il posa et sentit le cœur d'heero battre très fort et une joie immense l'empli quand il vit dans ses yeux cette lueur, illuminant de vie ses yeux magnifiques.

Il n'était vêtu plus que de son pagne qui tomba à ses chevilles dévoilant sans pudeur un corps parfait, jeune et viril. Herero à son tour lui ôta sa ceinture et souleva sa tunique pour lui enlever. Il admira à son tour le corps dont il avait si souvent rêver, plus beau qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer et ses joues rougirent quand il vit le désir gorgé de son prince.

Heero l'enlaça et approcha ses lèvres pour goûter celles de Duo, lentement pour lui laisser le temps de reculer s'il ne voulait pas. Bien au contraire, elles allèrent à sa rencontre. Leur premier baiser fut hésitant, rapidement passionné mais à la grande surprise de Duo, plein de tendresse et de douceur.

Duo sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Prince êtes vous sûr?

- oui, plus que jamais, mais s'il te plait, dis mon prénom

- oui… duo?

- merci …

Quelle est douce ta voix quand elle prononce mon nom…

Heero l'allongea sur le lit et lui rejoint. Il le caressa, et duo gémit doucement à ses marques d'attention. Il s'enhardit à lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses et obtint de sensuelles vocalises de la part de son amant.

Les préliminaires furent longs, aventureux et passionnés, duo qui s'attendait à de la brutalité découvrait la vrai personnalité d'heero, tendre, attentionnée, patiente, généreuse…Il ne l'aimait que davantage…

Heero ne pouvait se rassasier de son prince, le dévorant, perdu, il l'aimait si fort. Duo semblait vibrer à chacun de ses gestes, répondant à chaque attouchements, s'ouvrant comme une fleur…

Avant de le faire sien, Heero l'allongeat sur le dos après lui avoir détaché les cheveux, il en pris une poignée et la senti, douce contre sa joue. Il lui écarta délicatement les cuisses. Duo le regardait faire, le joues rouges, le regard luisant. Il s'offrait à lui. Il le prépara en prenant son temp même si de la lave coulait dans ses reins. Mais il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, ne pas le salir…

Quand ils furent unis enfin, duo entre deux gémissements qui ne fut rapidement plus l'expression de la douleur mais de sa passion, gémissait son nom comme une litanie.

Il lui fit l'amour avec tout la passion qu'il avait en lui depuis tant d'années…Il goûta à l'extase et touchèrent au bonheur parfait ensemble.

Heero se retira de lui mais ne quitta pas. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa longuement. Épuisés tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement ils s'endormirent.

Ils se réveillèrent au cœur de la nuit et se donnèrent des soins intimes sans gêne, redécouvrant leurs cœurs, duo savourant chaque geste tendre, délicat. Il espérait donner du plaisir à son amant malgré son inexpérience. Cette dernière émeut beaucoup Heero qui ne peut s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'aimer encore et encore, avant que la nuit s'achève et qu'on l'arrache à lui…

XXXX

Ils se réveillèrent enlacés. Duo ne voulait pas de ce nouveau jour qui les séparait déjà.

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

Sans un mot Heero se leva à son tour et mis ses vêtements.

Mais des choses devaient être dites pour que cette nuit magique ne soit pas salie.

- Heero…

- …

- Heero, il faut que je te dise, que je te dise la vérité. Nous mourrons peut-être demain et je ne veux pas partir ainsi, car tu vois moi qui dit que je ne mens jamais, je t'ai menti, je t'ai menti alors que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…

- Duo, prince !

- ne m'interromps pas, je suis misérable…

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues

- je suis misérable parce que je t'ai voulu et pour cela je t'ai menti, quand je t'ai dit que j'irais avec le premier venu, c'était tout ce que j'avais pour te convaincre…jamais je n'aurais pu… Je t'ai voulu, parce que je t'aime

- Duo non !

- Heero tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis misérable, je t'aime au point de te couper les ailes, à te salir, je t'aime jusqu'à renoncer à mon devoir, j'aimerais t'enlever et fuir quelque part où nous serions tous les deux, où rien ne pourrais t'arracher à moi…

- Duo

- je t'aime Heero, je t'interdis de mourir, je te suivrait jusqu'en enfer…

Heero le pris dans ses bras, il savait que les choses devaient être dites maintenant, il ne l'avait fait que trop souffrir…

- non Duo c'est moi qui suis le plus misérable des hommes, le plus lâche, car je t'aime, et cela depuis si longtemps…

Duo gémit

- je t'aime depuis le premier jour où enfant nous sommes venus au palais accompagner mon oncle, tu était si plein d'énergie, si beau, ton rire s'élevait plus clair que le chant d'un ange… Je suis misérable d'aimer mon prince au lieu de le servir et de l'honorer, car je ne suis qu'un soldat, un étranger…

- Heero non…

- je suis misérable ne n'avoir pas eu la force de m'effacer devant l'amour que te porte ma sœur, qui peut t'apporter bien plus que moi et que tu aimes…

- non Heero c'est toi, seulement toi…

- Duo, je ne veux pas te quitter mais il le faut car je ne peux t'apporter ce que tu mérites, de part ton rang…

- je me fout de tout cela, je veux que tu restes pour toujours à mes côtés !

- ton père n'acceptera jamais…

- alors nous partirons et nous construirons notre propre royaume et je ferais de toi ma reine

Ils éclatèrent de rire, du trop plein d'émotions, de bonheur ?

Il avait un jour et une nuit devant eux pour vivre ce bonheur tout neuf et déjà menacé.

XXXXX

Dans les chemins tortueux des collines deux ombres avançaient péniblement.

XXXXX

Quatre seul dans sa tente pensait à trowa qu'il espérait retrouver, à Sally, à ses parents, à ses frères… Étrange vie que fut la sienne, marquée par la folie des hommes, de ses parents qui avaient été aveuglés par un charlatan, de Treize aveuglé par le désespoir et l'ambition, de ceux qui lui avaient pris son amour pour de l'argent….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Et dire qu'en commençant cette fic je pensais juste me dégourdir les doigts !

Bonne lecture

Et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été un peu submergée ces derniers temps :S et j'ai un demi-millions de review à laisser !!! oo!

Bise

XXXXX

- Quatre, il faut que je te parle…

- oui ?

- je veux te dire pour Heero et pour moi…

- tu veux dire quoi?

- nous sommes ensemble. Tu n'es pas surpris?

- pas plus que le reste du campement !

- Quoi !

- tu n'es pas du genre discret cher frère ! Et tes vocalises vont faire entrer Heero dans la légende !

- hein !

- tu sais ce n'est pas moi qui te dira quelque chose ! Mais apparemment Heero est du même bois que son cousin…

Duo mâchoire à terre, rouge pivoine… dévisage son frère au visage impassible, terriblement sérieux hormis ce soupçon de sourire.

- je n'ai rien à dire sauf te demander de ne pas présumer de vos forces pour demain.

Quand soudain un garde demanda à voir Quatre en urgence.

XXXXX

Dans la tente proche de celle de Quatre qui sert d'infirmerie, il ne peut retenir un sentiment d'allégresse en voyant Wufei de dos tenant la main d'un homme étendu et dont il ne peut encore voir le visage.

- Wufei tu es revenu !

- oui mon prince !

- je suis heureux, et Zech ?

- il est blessé et affaibli mais il n'est pas en danger.

Quatre s'approche et découvre le prince héritier de Sanq étendu, amaigri avec des coupures sur son visage. Ça et là des bandages sont mis sur son corps. Ils sont en train de lui laver les yeux. Son regard dérive sur la main du prince qui serre inconsciemment la main de Wufei. Ce dernier le couve littérairement du regard.

- Wufei, je suis désolé mais il faut que nous parlions…

- oui prince je vous rejoins dans la tente de réunion

Quatre s'éloigne non sans voir Wufei se pencher et déposer un chaste baiser sur le front de Zech.

Son cœur se serre.

XXXXXX

Dans la tente de Quatre.

- Je suis heureux que ta mission soit un tel succès. J'envoie un message à Réléna immédiatement.

- merci Prince

- Ils lui ont fait du mal ?

- non, ils l'ont juste enfermé dans le donjon mais ils n'ont pas osé le toucher.

- comment as-tu pu le délivrer, un otage de cet importance devait être bien surveillé.

- pas vraiment, un grand désordre règne en ces lieux. Treize semble avoir complètement perdu l'esprit et son principal allié, Romfeller, est très malade.

- as-tu pu voir l'état de leur armée ?

- oui, mauvais, et surtout ils sont démoralisés.

- bien. Et pour les moyens d'accéder au château ?

- une petite voie conduit à l'arrière, elle est faiblement gardée car peu d'hommes peuvent l'emprunter en même temps.

- tout cela est bon et augure une fin prochaine de la guerre.

- oui prince

- Wufei, tu t'es illustré par ton courage et ta loyauté. J'aimerais que tu escorte le prince Zech dans notre royaume pour qu'il puisse y recevoir les soins appropriés.

- mais prince !

- pas de mais mon ami. Il est temps pour toi de goûter au repos. Nous nous reverrons, si dieu veut, d'ici quelques mois quand notre ennemi sera définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire !

- à vos ordres prince.

Wufei quitta la tente princière sous le regard absent de Quatre.

XXXXX

L'aube se levait sur le champs de bataille. L'armée était étincelante sous les rayons du soleil que pas un nuage ne venait arrêter. La journée serait belle, sauf pour eux.

L'armée d'Oz se tenait sur ses terres défendant le dernier bastion. Un général représentait Treize qui n'apparaissait pas sur le champs de bataille.

Quatre se tenait comme toujours en première ligne, son armure noire brillant sinistrement. D'un geste sur et élégant il prit un des simitar et le brandit. Chacun dans les deux camps retint son souffle, le moment était venu.

Il abaissa son bras et ce ne fut que fureur.

Mais contrairement à ce tout que qui était attendu, l'armée d'oz céda rapidement et les soldats commencèrent à fuir. Ils atteignirent bien vite le château qu'ils purent prendre sans presque coup férir.

Quand Quatre entra dans la salle du trône, encore à cheval, ce fut pour y découvrir un spectacle désolant. La salle était plongée dans la semi obscurité, les murs étaient tendus d'épais drapages en velours noirs.

Treize gisait au sol, la poitrine ensanglantée, un poignard enfoncé dans son corps. La mort l'avait figé ainsi, ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été, aigle foudroyé tombé sur le sol dur, avec ce côté grotesque des oiseaux privés d'ailes. Dans un coin une veille servante pressait sur son sein la princesse mariemeia. Les gardes avaient fui, tout était vide, froid.

Quatre donna des ordres rapides. De toute part, ses généraux l'informaient que les groupes de soldats se rendaient. Il ne restait qu'à pacifier le pays et la guerre serait enfin finie.

XXXX

Dans le château d'oz, on a allumer des bougies par dizaines pour éclairer la salle du Trône. Autour de la table amenée là pour l'occasion, Quatre et ses généraux font le point sur la situation.

- Quatre tu savais ! (Duo)

- Wufei m'avait donné quelques informations sur la situation exacte d'Oz

- mais tu ne nous as rien dit !

- je ne voulais pas affadir votre ardeur, elle était nécessaire à ma stratégie, la peur est une arme comme une autre.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

- La lourde tâche qui est la notre est encore loin d'être achevée ! Il faut pacifier le royaume et le réorganiser. Il reste la question de Romefeller, bien que je sois sur qu'ils ont déjà envoyé un émissaire pour faire allégeance, reste à savoir si le vieux Catalognia est mort ou pas et ce que nous allons faire de son unique héritière. Il faudra l'emmener avec nous en otage…

- non ! Mieux vaut mourir au combat ! (Duo)

Devant le cri du cœur du plus jeune prince les autres se mirent à rire de bon cœur, partagent avec effroi la penser de la supporter pendant le voyage du retour qu'ils aspiraient à être paisible sinon plaisant !

Quand le calme revint, on leur servit à manger, ils reprirent leurs discussions.

- je veux qu'on évite les pillages, la faim et la peur les pousseraient à se rebeller, posons nous en libérateurs…

- ce sera difficile, les hommes sont à bout et aspire à rentrer chez eux, récompensés pour ces trois années de sacrifices

- promettez leur de larges récompenses, mais la mort s'ils se font surprendre en train de piller !

- à vos ordres princes !

- et qu'allons nous faire de la petite princesse

- nous n'avons guère le choix, il faut la prendre avec nous, elle devra être éduquée au palais.

- Prince, combien de temps avant de rentrer chez nous ?

- nous partirons au fur et à mesure, je rentre dans quelques mois, le temps de désigner quelque un pour me remplacer ici.

- Prince, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt, mais j'aimerais avec votre accord rester ici, mes terres ancestrales se trouvent aux confins de ce royaume. (heero)

- Mais Heero! (Duo)

L'entrée d'un messager les interrompit.

- Prince pardonnez moi de vous déranger !

- ce n'est rien parles !

- Je porte un message de Romefeller, Catalognia est mort ! La princesse Dorothy demande allégeance et protection à votre altesse !

- bien tu peux te retirer et te reposer car demain il te sera remis la réponse.

- merci votre altesse.

- Mes amis, demain bien des choses nous attendent, je vous propose de prendre un peu de repos.

Ils quittèrent la salle et chacun gagna sa chambre avec l'aide de serviteurs terrifiés et soulagés à la fois.

XXXXX

Dans la chambre princière, Duo se tient prêt du feu en attendant qu'Heero sorte de la salle d'eau attenante. Le bruit de la porte sonne la fin de son attente.

- mon amour, pourquoi ne m'avoir pas parler avant de tes projets…

- Duo… je ne pensais pas te blesser, mais il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de mes terres, je ne suis pas un prince mais…

- je croyais que tu voulais être désormais être à mes côtés…

- c'est mon vœux le plus cher mais je dois accomplir mon devoir

- je me fous moi de mon devoir !

- ne dis pas cela

- pourquoi ?

Heero baissa les yeux devant l'intensité du regard violet, comment lui dire qu'il était à deux doigts de capituler, de se jetter à ses genoux, de l'étreindre jusqu'à la mort ne le surprenne… Mais comment être digne de lui sans le moindre honneur ?

Il ne l'avait pas sentit s'approcher, il sursauta quand les bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent dans la plus douce des prisons…

- Heero, je ne parle pas à la légère, je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne rentrerais pas, je resterais ici avec toi.

- Duo, les larmes dans les yeux, Heero l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Mon amour, mon amour…

Ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacés, point d'encrage dans ce monde étranger.

XXXXX

Dans la chambre de Quatre.

Quatre se tenait à son bureau lisant une lettre venant de son épouse. Sally si douce, lui relatait avec subtilité les menus évènements de sa maison, lui donnant l'impression d'appartenir encore à une famille. Il entreprit de lui écrire, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

XXXXX

Sur la route, Wufei veillait sur le prince Zehs. Il savait au fond de son cœur que c'était plus que de la loyauté, de l'amitié. Il avait été marié jeune, trop jeune avec une amie d'enfance. Il l'avait aimé mais sans passion, sans rien savoir. Mais cruellement, encore une fois, rien n'avait d'avenir.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il sursauta quand il fut enlacé par le bras puissant de Zech.

- Prince

- Viens

Sans plus de paroles, il fut attiré par la prince tout contre lui. Son cœur battait si fort. Il fit une tentative pour se relever mais Zech l'en empêcha de toutes ses forces. Bien au contraire, il le força à s'allonger à ses côtés, le serrant de toutes ses forces. La fatigue le submergea bien vite et il s'endormit la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Wufei n'osait bouger de peur de le réveiller.

XXXXXX

Dans la salle du trône , le lendemain matin.

- Quatre, il faut que je te parles.

- oui entres

- merci, c'est pour Heero et moi

- oui ?

- Je veux rester ici avec heero

- tu veux t'occuper de l'administration et de la pacification de ces terres ?

- tu es prêt à ma laisser faire ?

- en tant que prince tu ne peux rester ici sans pouvoir et sans charges digne de ton rang. Je te fais confiance après tout tu es un des héros de la guerre…

Duo resta sans voix devant ce compliment inattendu, qui le touchait si fort, car Quatre était son frère mais plus que cela l'homme qu'il admirait le plus…

- merci…

- ne me remercie pas trop tôt, un travail ardu t'attend, et l'hiver est froid dans ces contrées. Il m'est d'avis que pour te réchauffer tu n'auras pas trop de soucis !

- Quatre !

Les deux frères se serrent dans les bras.

- tu pars quand ?

- dans deux ou trois jours, je commence demain à organiser le retour. Je te laisse deux régiments, composés pour la plupart de volontaires et quelques soldats raliés. Récompenses les avec des terres, tu t'en feras les alliés les plus sûrs.

- je ne manquerais pas de suivre tes sages conseils grand frère !

- alors il fera peut-être chaud cet hiver si le grand dieu de la mort lui-même obéit aux ordres !

Les deux frères rient de bon cœur, le premier rire vrai depuis plus de deux ans.

XXXXX

La journée se passe doucement, tout s'organise peu à peu dans ce pays appauvri et dévasté. Les populations rassurées contre le risque de pillage les accueillent plutôt en libérateurs, ce qui rend la tâche plus facile.

Duo peut voir de partout les fils de son frère, sa subtilité, sa puissance, un de leur ancêtre avait été qualifié d'universelle aragne, ce surnom lui allait à merveille. Duo avait mûri et appris suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre.

Le crépuscule aux couleurs magnifiques, de pourpres et de violet, comme il n'en avait jamais vu dans son pays natal, rendait le paysage si triste de cette région en un tableau irréel, inquiétant et magnifique, il était en train de tomber amoureux de ces terres lointaines.

Il entra dans sa tente, là encore un tout autre spectacle et non moins merveilleux l'attendait. Pendant une minute il pu admirer le corps de son amant à peine dissimuler par un pagne court. Sa peau de bronze luisait sous la leur des bougies, ses cheveux encore humide du bain, Heero était le plus désirable des hommes, et le prince sentit la lave couler au creux de ses reins. Comme au ralentit, Heero se retourna pour lui sourire, mais son sourire se figea, son regard se voila quand il vit le désir de l'autre.

Pas besoin de mots, la nuit était à eux.

Duo après l'avoir goûté encore et encore se demandait si un jour il pourrait être rassasié. Ses pensées s'envolèrent quand il sentit les lèvres de son aimé lui caresser sa nuque, ses mains calleuses entourant son torse, mesurant sa largeur, ce nouveau corps façonner par les années de vie militaire…

- je t'aime…

La voix d'Heero après l'amour, si différente…

L'avenir était soudain plein de promesses…

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

-1

XXXXX

A des lieux de là, la nuit tombait sur une petite troupe de musiciens et d'artistes de rue. Ils se blottissaient contre le feu pour lutter contre le froid et l'humidité. Un se tenait à l'écart, serrant ses couvertures, et tout contre son cœur un masque, un masque de cire blanc, sans expression et sans valeur…

XXXXX

Quatre pris le chemin du retour plus tôt que prévu puisqu'il laissait la gestion de l'après guerre à Duo et à Heero. Il leur faisait confiance, se serait aussi une source d'enrichissement pour le plus jeune des princes.

Il fût accueilli en grande pompe, un arc de triomphe avait même été dressé pour l'occasion. Des deux côtés de la voie principale menant à la porte de la ville, jusqu'au palais, on leur jetait des fleurs, on jouait des hymnes de joie et des chants de victoire. La liesse était générale, les maris, les pères, les fils, les frères, les héros rentraient définitivement.

Et comment ne pas comprendre leur joie, Oz était leur seul véritable ennemi, c'était une paix durable qui s'ouvrait devant eux !

Comme le veut la coutume, le roi attendait entouré de la famille royale au balcon d'honneur. Tous étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Puis venait dans la cour couverte de fleurs et de guirlandes, tous les hauts dignitaires. Sous un soleil magnifique, le palais brillait de tous ces feux baigné dans une atmosphère d'allégresse tel qu'il n'en avait été plus vu depuis sa naissance…

Le roi, tout sourire, ainsi que la Reine s'avancèrent et le roi souleva le bras avec force et grâce pour saluer le vainqueur.

Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent en grand pour qu'il les rejoignent.

Quatre descendit souplement de son cheval, sans qu'une nuée d'écuyers semblant surgir de nulle part, en grande livrée, ne viennent immédiatement prendre la bride et les affaires du prince.

Quatre ne prêtait pas attention à ce moment aux regards qui le dévoraient, inconscient de sa beauté, de son charisme, auréolé de ses cheveux d'or et de ses victoires. Non Quatre profitait du sentiment bienfaisant de rentrer chez lui, la mission accomplie, près des siens, il était heureux, simplement heureux.

Enfin presque, car tout au fond de son cœur, de son âme, une petite vipère noire ne le laissait jamais. Même en ces instants précieux, elle le mordillait un peu plus fort pour qu'il n'oublie pas sa présente… et un absent.

Il pénétra dans la salle du trône, et comme le voulait la coutume, se mis à genoux devant son père lui présentant son épée et ses hommages. Le roi les accueillit dignement mais s'empressa de relever son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. La reine le suivit de peu, puis se fut Réléna qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire merci en pleurant pour son frère. Solo lui donna une chaleureuse et fraternelle accolade. Il vit derrière lui, se tenant timidement à l'écart, Sally qui exprimait sa joie avec grâce et discrétion.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. A la surprise de celle-ci, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, puis il lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres sans la libérer. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, avant de murmurer la joie de son retour.

L'après midi ne fut qu'un long défilé où tous se pressaient pour combler de remerciements et de louanges le prince.

Puis ce fut un moment important mais plus privé. La soirée débuta par un grand festin. Une table immense avait été installée où n'était convié que la famille royale et quelques hauts dignitaires.

La salle composé d'une décor de miroirs et de dorures étincelait sous la profusion des bougies allumées sur les lourds lustres de cristal. Dans un coin, une orchestre jouait une musique douce qui permettait à chacun de converser sans hausser la voix.

Le défilé des mets ne se tarissait pas, depuis les mignardises pour flatter le palais et mettre en appétit, en passant par les pâtés et les plats froids savamment ouvragés, puis se fut les poissons, les plus fins, aux arômes subtils, les viandes fumantes et juteuses, entourées de pommes et de légumes fins. Les fromages aux formes innombrables, les fruits sortant de cornes d'abondances, les gâteaux enfin et les sorbets, symphonie de couleurs pastels, aux effluves sucrées.

Les vins les plus fins étaient servis dans des verres en cristal à la finesse incroyable.

Et durant ce somptueux repas, des coffres étaient installés dans la pièce puis ouverts révélant leurs trésors de pierreries et d'or, de perles et de vaisselles. Puis des tableaux, des tapisseries, des statues étaient présentées.

Les traditions voulaient que le roi fît son choix parmi le butin de guerres et les présents d'allégeance.

Il pris un beau collier en saphir pour sa reine ainsi que des perles. Pour lui il choisi une dague finement travaillée démasquée ornée d'une diamant sur le manche.

Quatre pris une collier en émeraude et l'offrit à sa belle sœur qui lui donna un baiser pour le remercier. Une épée pour son frère, et un ensemble de coffrets et de jouets pour son neveu, adorable bambin qu'on était allé se coucher plus tôt dans la soirée.

Enfin, il prit un diadème de rubis et de diamants qu'il déposa sur la tête de Sally. Elle lui donna à tour, rosissant, un baiser, sur les lèvres.

Minuit était passé quand Quatre pris congé de sa famille et pris le chemin de sa demeure avec son épouse.

Tout était calme, la nuit était douce dans ses terres qui n'avaient pas connues la violence. Il n'avait pas lâcher sa petit main, si douce.

- merci ma douce Sally pour tes lettres et tes attentions, tu ne sais à quel point elles m'ont réconforté quand j'étais au loin.

- mais c'est bien naturel mon prince… je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous être utile…

Gagnés par la fatigue, ils ne tardèrent pas à aller dans leurs chambres respectives.

XXXXX

Quatre s'enfonçant dans le matelas fait de plumes d'oie, les plus précieuses, son corps reconnut le sensations familières des draps de soies sur sa peau nue, les fragrances subtiles que les domestiques avaient pris soin de répandre avant sa venue. Un mois de vie commune et pourtant il sentait son absence, le temps n'avait pas effacer ses sentiments.

La petite vipère noire se enlaça son cœur et il ne s'endormit épuisé que juste avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

XXXXXX

Comme tous les soirs, la princesse Réléna rendait visite à son frère. Il était encore faible mais se remettait de son enferment, la vie refluait envers et contre tout. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle s'y rendait, sachant qu'il veillait tard pour lire.

Elle ne montra pas son déplaisir à voir ce Wufei encore à son chevet. Elle se résonnait en se disant qu'elle devait de voir son frère adoré vivant, à ce jeune étranger froid et distant.

Weifei à l'entrée de la princesse, se leva et s'inclina pour se retirer dans une coin de la chambre. Réléna le remercia d'un léger hochement de la tête et s'assit sur la bergère près de la tête du lit.

- tu devrais te reposer sec !

- je sais mais je ne supporte plus d'être allongé en permanence ! Sinon le banquet

- merveilleux et quatre nous a ramené des trésors.

- je suis heureux qu'il soit sain et sauf, il me tarde de le voir

- je pense qu'il viendra te voir dès demain.

- tu devrais te reposer aussi chère sœur, d'autant que je crois que vous êtes deux à avoir veillé ce soir…

- Zech comment as-tu deviné ?

- à la manière que tu as de toucher ton ventre, ce qui ne te ressemble pas et …allongé comme je le suis c'est un peu la seule vue à ma hauteur. Tu l'as annoncé à ton époux ? Il va être fou de joie !

- j'ai un peu attendu pour être sûre, je le ferais demain. Et toi comptes tu rentrer rapidement et demander la main de Lucrézia Noin ?

- je… j'ai besoin de temps Réléna…je suis resté enfermé si longtemps…

Réléna ne voulu pas insister mais si elle pressentait que l'étranger n'y était pas extérieur, ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Mais il était trop tôt pour aborder le sujet. Elle embrassa son frère et quitta la chambre sans même penser à saluer Wufei. Wufei compris qu'il avait désormais une ennemie, haut placée, mais dans le tumulte de ses sentiments ce n'était pas le plus important. Pourquoi se voiler la face, il l'aimait. Il aimait pour la première fois, le sort avait voulu que ce soit le plus beau et charismatique prince des terres connues. Il avait traversé des océans, des contrées étranges, hostiles, combattu, affronté des dangers, mais le bout de son chemin était ici ou plutôt avec lui. Juste lui.

- Wufei

- oui

- viens

Wufei s'approcha de la lumière et pris la place de Réléna sur le fauteuil. Mais au dernier moment son poignet fur enserré et il bascula en avant. Zech l'accueillit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le cœur de Wufei cognait fort dans sa poitrine, son sang bourdonnait dans ses tempes. Quand il sentit les lèvres douces du prince le goûter sur la peau fine, de la lave coula dans ses reins.

- Wufei reste avec moi, je veux pas me marier avec une femme, quelque un d'autre que toi…

- prince, Zech… ce n'est pas possible

- pourquoi ? La voix de Zech était rempli de souffrance mais aussi d'espoir, les deux lui faisait mal.

- je suis marié, et je dois retourner dans mon clan.

- tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

- j'ai du quitté mon clan, nous avons été attaqué, ils tuaient tous les hommes, je n'étais qu'un enfant, studieux, mon père m'a fait partir, pour que je survive et devienne fort…

- un enfant, mais déjà marié

- c'est la coutume, c'était un mariage arrangé depuis ma naissance… J'ai un enfant.

- je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je…

- non…

Zech le relâcha tout doucement.

- je te pris de m'excuser pour mon comportement indécent

Il ne supporta pas de la voir ainsi.

- prince je suis honoré…

- il n'y pas d'honneur dans tout cela Wufei…

Wufei s'assit sur le fauteuil, il fixait le tapis au sol, il ne pouvait le regarder sans souffrir, sans lui crier son amour, impossible, interdit

- je pensais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre palais puis partir pour rentrer chez moi.

Lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ce « chez moi ».

- et tu ne reviendras pas ?

- je ne sais pas.

- je veux que tu reviennes, je t'offrirais un poste qui te permettras de vivre confortablement avec ta famille…

- je ne mérite pas…

- C'est le minimum, tu m'as sauvé la vie

- je n'ai fait que mon devoir

- Wufei, la vérité est que je veux te savoir à l'abris du danger, du besoin…je veux pouvoir encore te voir…

- je ne peux pas !

Wufei fit l'erreur de le regarder. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues…

- je ne peux pas, je ne pas vous voir sans vous aimer…

- Wufei…

- je suis un misérable…

Il se sentit enlacé, la chaleur bienfaisante l'entourait, il aurait voulu tout oublier…

- restes avec moi cette nuit

- non… ne me demandes pas cela, ne me rend pas plus misérable que je ne le suis…

- alors restes juste contre moi, juste cette fois…

- … d'accord.

Zech lui retira le haut de sa tunique et caressa sa peau ambrée si douce et chaude. Puis retira sa chemise avant de le serrer contre lui. Son corps réagit quand Wufei lui rendit son étreinte. Il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Wufei n'avait pas l'expérience des caresses, les quelques nuits avec sa jeune épouse avait été techniques et dénué de tendresse. Mais il répondit avec ardeur, se découvrant aussi, ainsi que sa sensualité jusque là réprimée. Il le dévora à son tour, surpris de sa hardiesse. Ils eurent du mal à arrêter avant le point de non retour.

Le matin les réveilla étroitement enlacés. Ils se quittèrent sans un mot, le cœur lourd, le corps inassouvi. Ils n'en reparlèrent plus. Mais restèrent hantés par cette nuit.

Un mois plus tard Zech accompagné d'une garde et de Wufei prit le chemin du retour. Réléna n'avait pas cacher sa joie quand elle apprit qu'il rentrait dans son clan. Elle pensa s'être inquiétée pour rien.

XXXXXX

Le plus dur pour Quatre fut de se plier à nouveau à la routine de cour avec son protocole vide de sens. Il se rendait chaque jour ou presque au palais mais n'y restait pas plus d'une demi-journée. Il préférait rester chez lui, dans son bureau ou auprès des contremaîtres de son domaine.

Ce jour là plus que d'habitude il trouvait l'atmosphère pesante. Jusqu'à la conversation de sa belle-sœur qu'il trouvait irritante. Alors, pour ne pas avoir une parole malheureuse, il prétexta une migraine et rentra chez lui.

Il confia son cheval à son laquais et décida de passer par les jardins, ce mois de mai était chaud et les fleurs multicolores débordaient dans leurs parterres. Cela suffit pour l'apaiser et il entra dans le hall. Par une porte entrouverte il vit Sally plongée dans la lecture d'un gros livre. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher.

- Sally vous avez l'air bien absorbée !

Elle en fut si surprise que le livre lui échappa des mains pour tomber aux pieds de son époux.

- Pardonnez moi !

- mais de rien ma chère c'est moi qui vous ai fait peur.

Il se pencha et ramassa le livre un peu étonné de son malaise. Il lut le livre, c'était un livre de médecine et il comprit.

- vous lisez un livre de médecine

- je suis désolée…

- pourquoi ?

- c'est interdit, surtout pour une femme…

- je ne crois pas en ces balivernes…

- vraiment ?

- oui, si cela vous passionne sachez que je vous achèterais tous les livres dont vous aurez besoin et vous pourrez prendre des cours si vous le souhaitez…

- merci, oh merci, vous êtes si bon !

- non Sally… J'ai beaucoup de tort envers vous…

- non bien au contraire !

- je sais que ce mariage vous a été imposé…

- c'était mon sort, mon devoir… et le destin a été clément avec moi car je ne me suis pas retrouvée prisonnière d'une union odieuse…

- ma douce Sally si raisonnable… Vous méritez tant d'être aimée…

- …

- quand je serais roi je vous libérerais de cette union et vous serez libre de prendre un époux véritable de votre choix.

- mais je ne veux pas !

Quatre fut étonné de la voir triste…

- Mais Sally vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez en restant à mes côtés, vous devez connaître l'amour véritable…

- mais je le connais…

Sally baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, serrant ses mains fines l'une contre l'autre…

- comment cela serais ce possible…

- je vous aime… chaque jour à vos côté est doux… Je suis libre comme jamais je n'aurais espéré l'être, vous me soutenez dans chaque chose que je fait, vous faîte preuve d'attention…ma vie est si riche pleine d'espérance et même si je ne peux vous combler, j'aimerais rester pour toujours à vos côtés, prendre soin de vous, vous aidez de mon mieux…

Quatre l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra.

- ma douce chérie, vous ne savez pas combien vos mots me touchent, vous êtes si douce, je me sens si bien à vos côtés… Je m'en veux de ne pas être un époux digne de vous.

- si vous l'êtes !

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui répondit timidement. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, son corps loin de se refuser à aller plus loin avait soif de la goûter plus encore. Il approfondit son baiser et entendit avec plaisir son gémissement. Il l'a couvrit de baisers, sur ses yeux, ses joues, son cou. Elle répondait en hésitant à ces attouchements inconnus, ses mains caressant son dos, se perdant dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ils furent interrompus par un domestique qui les prévint de l'arrivé d'un marchand de chevaux. Il la quitta non sans lui avoir donné un dernier baiser.

Elle le vit s'éloigner et s'assit sur son fauteuil alors que son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu.

XXXXXX

La nuit tomba apportant une brise fraîche Ils prirent leurs repas comme d'habitude en tête en tête dans le petit salon. Mais au lieu de leurs discussions journalières ils se dévoraient des yeux ne sachant mettre les mots sur les évènements de l'après midi.

Sally était un peu perdue mais éperdument heureuse. Quatre avait réfléchit un peu. Il aimait toujours Trowa, il l'aimerait toujours mais il avait appris à aimer Sally au fur et à mesure et il sentait qu'il pouvait construire un nouveau bonheur avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent pour se coucher, il l'a retint sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il l'a conduit dans sa propre chambre et lui demanda si elle le voulait. Elle le lui dit oui en rosissant.

Il l'aima avec douceur et passion, et découvrit combien elle était ardente et passionnée sous son apparente réserve. Il connu une nouvelle forme de plénitude. Très différente de celle qu'il avait connu. Il était plus âgé, plus maître de la situation. Il avait aimé son corps, il l'aimerait encore. Un lien était créé, et il était fort, aussi fort que l'autre, mais différent. Quatre expérimentait quelque chose d'étrange, il aimait deux personnes, l'amour avait grandit et ne s'était pas divisé… Il aimait Sally et il avait l'impression d'aimer Trowa davantage…

Sally fut un peu inquiète de voir son mari plongé dans ses pensées, peut-être regrettait-il ?

Il la regarda et lu dans ses pensées, il lui sourit et l'enlaça avant de la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Le matin était radieux, et annonçait une nouvelle ère dans la maison.

XXXXXX

Les jours et les mois passent. Ils passent trop vite pour Wufei et Zech. Le château de se dernier se dessine, puissant et majestueux perché sur la montagne. Il fait beau mais pour eux il fait gris. Leurs chemins se séparent ici. Wufei ne souhaite pas prolonger ce moment douleureux.

Zech l'entraîne un peu à l'écart et sans prévenir l'embrasse passionnément.

- non ne me rejette pas et puis tu n'es pas coupable, je suis seul responsable…

- Zech…

- promets moi de revenir…

- …

- promets le moi mon amour !

- je te le promets…

Wufei se tourna brutalement et partit au galop. Il ne voulait pas craquer, il était détruit à l'intérieur, jamais il ne serait en paix.

Errance, encore l'errance.

Zech le suivit du regard tant qu'il le pu puis après une dernière minute pleine de lui, il rejoignit ses hommes et galopa vers le château de son enfance.

Il y fut accueillit avec bonheur et joie. Son cœur se serra quand il vit combien son père et sa mère avaient vieilli, usés par les derniers évènements, sa disparition.

Son père ne lui cacha pas lors d'un dîner une semaine après son retour, qu'il souhaitait qu'il prenne sa place car sa santé déclinait rapidement. Il lui dit aussi son souhait de le voir prendre femme. Zech culpabilisa de ne pouvoir lui donner satisfaction sur ce point, il argua sa captivité et son besoin de repos.

Il ne pouvait lui avouer que chaque nuit son corps et son âme étaient pris de fièvre, son esprit imaginant des scènes passionnées avec le jeune guerrier…

Son père mourut quelques mois plus tard et avant que l'année de deuil ne soit passée sa mère mourut à son tour. Réléna enceinte puis mère d'un nouveau garçon ne pû se déplacer pour leur enterrement.

Il se retrouvait seul avec une lourde tache. Il faisait de son mieux, jamais satisfait réellement.

Il était aimé pour son intelligente, sa bonté, sa tempérance. Mais chacun l'ayant approché suffisamment pouvait sentir la tristesse, la solitude.

Après une journée harassante, où il s'était noyé dans les dossiers, il pouvait enfin goûter un peu de repos, dans son fauteuil fétiche, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Dehors la nuit était glaciale, la pluie et le vent alternaient sans discontinuer. Il avait adopté des édits pour que personnes ne soit laissé dehors dans le froid, le ventre vide. Il se rappelait le froid et la faim dans les caves d'Oz… Il regardait les étincelles surgir des braises, images apaisantes. Sa main déposa dans le feu la dernière lettre de Réléna, elle se consuma en quelques secondes. Elle l'exhortait à prendre une épouse et encore d'autre chose… Il finit son thé, caressa son chien et s'apprêta à aller se coucher avec ses souvenirs, ses pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Réléna avait tort, il n'était pas seul car il était toujours avec lui, en lui.

XXXXX

La neige tombait drue à présent. Mais Heero et Duo se réchauffaient de la plus douce des manières. Plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et la passion n'avait pas faiblie.

Ils co-dirigeaient ensemble un vaste territoire y enracinant la paix et la prospérité. Duo qui avait toute latitude pour s'exprimer s'était découvert une passion pour l'ingénierie. Son dernier grand projet était d'utiliser les eaux chaudes sortant de la terre pour alimenter leur nouvelle capitale en eau et en chaleur. Il en avait débattu longuement avec une équipe de savants et de personnes responsables de ces terres. Il était aimé et plus personne ne le prenait pour un prince étranger. De fait il avait même l'accent un peu gouailleur du lieu.

Heero plus réservé était craint. Il restait un soldat, gérant d'une main de fer l'armée et les milices des frontières, animant avec Quatre pourtant à mille lieux de là; un réseau d'information complexe et secret. Il présidait aussi à la justice dure et implacable même si encore il ouvrait pour que les obscurantismes s'effacent au fur et à mesure.

Mais dans le secret de leur couche, Heero montrait sa vrai nature, tendre et passionnée. Il dévorait le cou de son mari.

- Muhmmm Heero, je vais avoir plein de marques…

- j'aime ces marques…

- mon amour…

- Hn?

- Tu sais que nous devons aller au palais…

- oui… lorsque le printemps sera revenu…

- oui… tu n'es pas nostalgique ?

- non…

- cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta sœur et ton oncle…

- oui c'est vrai

- elle t'écrit ?

- non…

- depuis combien de temps ?

- depuis le début, depuis qu'elle l'a su…

- mais…

Heero se releva et l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- s'il te plait Duo, n'en parlons plus… Je ne lui en veux pas, je l'a comprends, j'espère juste qu'avec le temps elle me pardonnera.

- d'accord mon amour mais il me tarde à moi de revoir mes parents, mes frères et mes neveux.

- je suis heureux pour Quatre…

XXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

-1Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 14 et encore tant de chose à écrire ! il forme avec le chapitre 15 le grand tournant (et dernier !) de cette histoire

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !

XXXXXX

Les mois passaient inexorablement. Le temps passait d'autant plus vite que la prospérité et le bonheur régnaient.

Réléna accoucha d'une deuxième garçon que l'on prénomma Milliardo.

La mère et l'enfant se portaient bien.

Quatre et Sally furent heureux d'annoncer la venue de leur premier né. Cela provoqua un peu de surprise et beaucoup de joie. Il leur naquit une petite fille aux cheveux dorées et aux yeux turquoises, petit portrait de son père qui en était fou. Sally se remit rapidement.

Quatre et Solo prenaient peu à peu la place de leur père qui aspirait à se retirer du pouvoir. Mais des tensions étaient perceptibles notamment parce que Quatre avec son charisme naturel et auréolé de ses exploits militaires écrasait son frère et maintenant que sa succession était possible, les perspectives de régner étaient réduites. Réléna n'était pas étrangère à l'aigreur croissance de son mari, elle était ambitieuse et souffrait de passer au second plan. Le protocole faisait qu'elle portait moins de parures et devait suivre la princesse Sally pourtant d'origine moins prestigieuse…Certes leur premier né était une petite fille mais le bonheur du couple visible par tous indiquait clairement que bientôt un frère et une sœur serait donné à la petit Séléna.

De fait, à la surprise des principaux intéressés, Sally attendit un nouveau bébé moins de 12 mois après son accouchement. Par ses lectures elle savait que n'ayant pas allaité sa fille comme l'exigeait le protocole, cela était possible.

XXXXXX

Réléna appris la nouvelle grossesse alors qu'elle se coiffait aidé de sa première dame de compagnie qui n'était autre qu'Hilde. Cette dernière était devenue une belle jeune femme mais à l'air dur et triste.

Personne ne savait la raison pour laquelle sa joie de vivre et son énergie étaient mortes consumées.

Une personne attentive aurait pu remarquer que cela avait suivit de peu le retour du Prince Quatre.

Chaque nuit, en quittant sa charge, elle se remémorait le jour où quatre était entré dans la capitale. Elle n'avait pu lui parler que le surlendemain. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Mais les heures passant renforçait un malaise confus, un mauvais pressentiment.

Quatre la reçut chaleureusement au palais. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de son oncle et se réjouit qu'elle fut devenu une des dames d'honneur de la princesse Réléna. C'était une position enviable pour une jeune fille non issue de la noblesse. Elle pourrait rencontrer des jeunes hommes de bonne condition.

Puis elle lui a demandé quand Heero rentrerait.

- Heero ne rentrera pas immédiatement. Il s'est porté volontaire pour gérer le territoire nord d'OZ. Je lui ai donné vos anciennes terres ainsi que l'ancien château des Odin. Ne te l'a-t-il pas annoncé ?

- je suppose qu'il nous l'a écrit, mais le courrier n'arrive que lentement quand il arrive.

- Et le prince Duo ?

- Duo me représente dans le royaume d'OZ que nous avons annexé. Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs mois. Ils ont tous les deux de lourdes tâches qui les attendent.

La voix du prince était douce et chaleureuse mais le « tous les deux » fût comme une lame glacée. Pourtant rien n'est plus anodin que ce « tous les deux »… Est-ce la voix ? L'intonation ? Le lien indestructible contenu dans le deux ?

Quatre du sentir son trouble.

- Hilde, votre frère et mon frère sont devenus proches. Je pensais que vous le saviez déjà. Vous devez vous réjouir pour eux…

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- je vous demande pardon ?

- ce n'est possible, mon frère…

- c'est étonnant, Heero est si pudique, mais la réalité et l'évidence de leur bonheur ne peuvent être remises en cause.

- Pardonnez moi prince mais il faut que je rentre au plus tôt.

- oui, vous avez l'air bouleversée, je fais appelé une calèche.

Quatre sentit quelque chose de mauvais dans tout cela, mais il ne lui appartenait pas d'interférer.

Le lettre d'Heero ne vint jamais. D'autres suivirent mais elle ne lui répondit jamais. Son cœur s'était brisé. Elle se sentait doublement trahie, par les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

XXXXX

Le père de Trowa mourut à la fin de l'hiver. Il y avait foule à son enterrement. C'était un homme important, respecté, il avait été le beau-père du futur roi. Mais chacun pensait aux absents. Au fils disparu, au neveu au loin…

La lecture du testament furent une grande surprise pour tous. Il léguait ses biens à son fils mais comme celui-ci n'avait pu jamais été déclaré mort, il en confiait la gestion à son gendre. Quatre fut très touché par cette marque de confiance. Il gardait la jouissance de la maison. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, car pour lui c'était sa maison. Mais en droit c'était la maison de trowa.

Hilde reçu une dot et des terres qui faisait d'elle un des meilleurs partis du pays. Mais malgré cela et sa beauté peu d'hommes sollicitaient sa main, découragés par sa froideur.

La gestion de sa dot avait été aussi remise entre les mains de Quatre et non de son frère comme tout le monde s'y attendait. Son vieil oncle emportait avec lui ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Quatre et Sally demandèrent à Hilde de venir à habiter chez eux. Mais elle refusa, voir tout les jours le bonheur domestique qu'elle n'aurait jamais ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle accepta par contre une chambre au palais.

XXXXX

Le printemps était radieux, et c'est par une journée déjà chaude qu'Heero et Duo rentrèrent dans la capitale.

Ils furent accueillit chaleureusement au palais. Mais chose qu'ils avaient oublié était le protocole. Heero ne put que recevoir les remerciement du roi à genoux avant de se retirer dans une pièce voisine malgré les protestations de Duo.

- je veux qu'Heero reste ici !

- Duo c'est la règle

- la ferme Solo !

- surveilles ton langage !

- cela suffit ! Nous allons passé à table, je veux dîner en paix !

Comme l'exigeait le protocole, Le roi prit le reine par la main suivit de Quatre et de Sally qui portait un magnifique diadème en diamant et saphir. Réléna n'appréciait pas de lui céder le passage et de la voir si richement parée.

Duo fermait la marche.

Hilde fulminait de rage mais si son visage ne montrait rien. Il ne l'avait pas même remarquée !

Il était uniquement préoccupé par Heero, ce traite.

Elle fit une révérence dans l'indifférence générale et se prépara à la conformation.

XXXXXXX

Heero se tenait dans la salle des gardes à cette heure désertée. Il vit entrer par une porte latérale sa sœur dans une robe de cour pourpre.

- Bonjour ma sœur…

- Bonjour Heero.

Elle se recula quand il lui offrit un baiser.

- Hilde…

- Les domestiques tiennent la maison, tu peux t'y installer.

- Pourquoi ? Où est notre oncle ?

- au cimetière, depuis trois semaines.

- tu ne m'as rien dit, comment as-tu osé !

- tu était au loin, qu'aurais tu fais ?

- tu n'as pas à décider à ma place, tu aurais dû me prévenir !

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'apprêta à partir quand elle se sentie tirée violemment par le bras et reçu à toute volée une gifle retentissante qui l'envoya au sol.

- pour qui te prends tu pour agir ainsi ! Ravales ta morgue ! Elle n'a pas sa place ici, quand il s'agit de la mort de celui qui fut comme un père pour nous, comment as-tu pû ! Tu n'as aucune dignité ?

Heero était traversé par la chagrin et la rage, il perdait encore un être cher et elle lui faisait un caprice odieux !

- et toi comment oses tu porter la main sur moi ! Elle était défigurée par la haine et les pleurs.

- tu aurais dû me le dire ! Ton comportement est indigne !

- pas plus que le tien ! Tu n'es que la pute du prince

Il allait encore la frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Duo attrapa le bras de son amant l'empêchant de gifler encore Hilde.

- Qu'y a-t-il Heero? Tu n'es pas comme ça …

- mon oncle est mort il y a trois semaines…

Duo le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter sous le regard haineux et écoeuré d'Hilde.

- et moi je ne méritais pas un peu de réconfort ? Tu es parti pour lui, tu me l'a pris et je suis restée seule !

- Hilde, Heero ne m'a pas volé, c'est moi qu'il l'ai choisi !

- vous m'aimiez pourtant ! Je vous ai attendu pendant des années !

- je vous aimais comme une amie…j'étais jeune, je ne pensais pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je…

- et bien vous avez eu tort ! Et Heero, le grand Heero, le savait, s'il m'aimait un peu, il aurait dû…

- aurait dû quoi ? Chère sœur ? Faire ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire, accepter le bonheur de l'être aimé ? Je me suis tût alors que je l'aimais dès le premier jour, je me suis effacé ! Toi qu'as-tu fais ?

- tu me l'a pris, tu m'as brisé le cœur, et c'est moi la fautive ?

- Hilde !

- non, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu n'es plus rien pour moi !

- Tu es ma seule famille ! Je me suis battu pour que nous ayons de nos terres !

- non ! Plus jamais je ne veux te voir !

- Hilde

- adieux

Elle partit tremblante, vide, après avoir dit ce qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps.

Duo serra son amour fort contre lui.

- je suis désolé Heero, tout cela est ma faute…

- non mon amour, elle devrait comprendre…

- viens allons nous reposer…

- je rentre chez moi

- c'est hors de question Heero, tu restes avec moi, nous irons là-bas demain.

- Duo, duo pourquoi cela est si dur, parfois je me demande si j'ai le droit de t'aimer…

- mon amour, rien ni personne n'a le droit de nous juger…

XXXXXXX

Dans la chambre de Duo, une seule bougie distille une lumière douce. Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, à l'abris des tentures, Duo tente de réconforter au mieux son amant.

Ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre, le visage d'Heero enfouit dans le cou de son amant. Duo lui caresse doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Il est ému par cette facette de la personnalité d'Heero, si vulnérable sous l'épaisse armure du guerrier. Il veut comme il n'a jamais voulu auparavant le protéger. Heero lui a offert son cœur et son âme et il sait qu'il peut lui faire mal, très mal. Duo se promet de tout faire pour le protéger, être assez fort pour lui.

- mon amour, le temps lui rendra la raison…

- c'était ma seule famille…

- mon chéri, je suis là, pour toujours…

Heero se releva pour le regarder incertain, blessé mais aussi avec de l'espoir. Duo lui sourit tendrement et passa une grande partie de la nuit à câliner son amour.

XXXXXX

Très loin de là, dans une contrée dévastée, Wufei avançait doucement dans ce pays qui fut jadis le sien. Il était déguisé en marchant. Il arriva au village de son enfance où la misère s'était installée.

Il vit une vielle femme assise sur le perron de sa maison en bois en train de repriser un morceau de toile.

Il reconnut une voisine de ses parents.

- bonjour madame, puis-je vous déranger de votre ouvrage ?

- c'est pour quoi étranger ?

- Je recherche la famille Chang.

- il n'y a pas de famille Chang ici !

Le cœur de Wufei se brisait à ces mots…

- mais j'ai rencontré le vieux chang il y a longtemps, il avait un fils, une bru et même des petits enfants je crois.

- Ils sont morts, ne viens pas chercher et réveiller les fantômes étranger ! Passes ton chemin !

- mais…

- le malheur s'est abattu ici, le passé est mort.

- Même Meiran est morte…

Wufei était au bord du gouffre… toute sa famille morte?

- elle était belle pour son malheur, et trop forte pour une femme, elle n'a pas voulu du mari qu'on lui a donné ! Je l'ai bien pris moi, ils m'ont pris un mari, « on t'en donne un à la place » qu'ils m'ont dit. Je l'avais pas choisi le premier de toute façon ! Et puis lui aussi il est parti… Meiran, elle a pas voulu… La vieille femme se courba un peu plus avant d'écraser une larme maladroitement. Ils l'ont tuée, la petite, elle avait quoi seize ans? Tu vois étranger, ne viens pas remuer le passé, laisses nous oublier…

- et la petit fille…

- la petit Meiran ? La pauvre ! Une famille l'a prise bébé, elle est maintenant leur servante à ce qu'on m'a dit…

- mais sa grand-mère et ses filles…

- n'as-tu pas assez entendu étranger ! La pauvre madame chang comment elle aurait pû vivre ? Ses filles sont parties, emmenées par des guerriers, perdues…Il n'y a pas de chang ici; plus de chang, plus de clan…

- merci, tiens pour ta peine…

Il lui tendit une pièce d'étoffe brodée.

- merci étranger, tu es bien généreux ! Que les génies te garde par ces chemins maudits!

- au revoir femme

- adieux!

Il suivit les indications. La question était de savoir comment récupérer sa fille et partir. Si on le reconnaissait, ils le tueraient. Il devait repartir avec elle, de toute manière ici plus rien de le retenait.

Il arriva bientôt près d'une demeure relativement prospère par rapport au reste du village. Il se souvenait de la riche famille Quin qui vivait là jadis. Mais il le les vit pas. Il commença à se cacher. Quand la nuit tomba, il fit le tour et vit une petite servante sortir de la maison charger d'un baquet d'eau. Il l'observa et n'eu plus de doutes. Elle ressemblait à Meiran enfant mais son visage n'était ni riant ni pétillant…Il s'approcha sans bruit, et murmura son prénom. La petite se retourna apeurée.

- qui est là !

- chuuuute, n'es pas peur…

- qui vous êtes ?

- un ami

- je vous connais pas

- je sais mais moi je te connais…

- …

- tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je suis venue te chercher

- je veux pas !

- c'est ta maman qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher …

- j'ai pas de maman

- si tu en avais une et elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher…

- pourquoi je vous croirais!

C'était bien leur fille

- regardes moi, tu vois que tu peux me faire confiance…

La petite le regarda un peu timidement…

- ne dis rien à tes maîtres. Une fois que tous le monde sera endormi vient me rejoindre ici.

- …

- promets moi de venir

- d'accord

- rappelles toi de ne rien dire…

La petite hocha la tête et repartit vers la maison.

XXXXXX

Il attendit peut-être une heure ou deux. Il avait eu le temps de mettre un plan au point. Il n'avait que quelques heures pour que l'on se mette à la recherche de Meiran. Avec un peu de chance ils penseraient qu'elle était allé se cacher.

Enfin, il l'a vit arrivé silencieusement enveloppée dans un vieux morceau de tissu. Elle grelottait de froid et de peur certainement.

Dès qu'elle fût près de lui, il l'enveloppa dans une cape fourrée et la guida vers le sous bois où il avait caché son cheval. Il voulu la mettre en selle mais il comprit vite qu'elle n'avait jamais monté un cheval de sa vie.

Il montat donc en premier avant de la hisser devant lui où il l'attacha contre lui. Elle n'osait rien dire, terrorisée par la tournure des évènements. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, il fallait fuir.

Il galopa sans s'arrêter pendant des heures droit vers la frontière, ne soufflant qu'une fois cette dernière franchit. Mais là encore c'est déguisé qu'il réserva une chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit n'osant dire un mot. Il commanda un repas.

- n'es pas peur, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- pourquoi on est parti comme ça

- Meiran, je suis ton papa, je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener dans un pays où l'on pourra vivre tous les deux.

- mon papa…

Elle pleurait silencieusement…

- mais mon papa est mort, il est avec ma maman…

- non ma chérie…

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui sécha ses larmes.

Ils mangèrent en parlant un peu puis elle s'endormit terrassée par toutes ces émotions.

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait se reposer longtemps, un long voyage les attendait et il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible avec son ancien pays.

Le long voyage fut rude mais ils apprirent à se connaître. La famille qui l'avait recueillie n'était pas trop dure avec elle. Mais comme servante elle n'avait pas pu avoir d'éducation ni même du temps pour jouer. Il la trouvait trop calme et mure pour son âge.

L'hiver était rude dans les chaînes de montagne qui les séparaient de Sanq. Puis se fût le printemps. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il avait quitté Zech. Il pensait chaque jour à lui…il pensait à cette nuit unique et brûlante. Il espérait qu'il serait fidèle à sa promesse de lui donner du travail et une maison. Wufei n'aimait pas se mentir, il savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, Zech était un homme d'honneur. Il savait qu'au fond de lui il ne souhaitait que s'offrir à son prince. Plus rien ne l'empêchait à moins qu'il l'eu déjà remplacé… Wufei connut aussi les affres de la jalousie. Le soir quand elle était endormit, son esprit vagabondait au loin, plein de lui, si beau et si fort. Il s'imaginait des histoires romantiques et intimes, où ils seraient tous les deux libres de s'aimer…

Seuls les moments qu'il passait avec sa fille lui apportait des moments de véritables joies. Il se découvrait père, père câlin et joueur, il lui apprenait aussi… Il se rappellerait toujours son regard quand il lui avait acheté sa première poupée, sa première robe… quand il lui avait montrer le secret des lettres et des mots écrits, des livres d'images…

XXXXX

La matin était là mais il n'avait pas envie que je jour commence et qu'il doive quitter ses bras. Heero s'est pelotonné contre lui. Il est adorable ainsi. Duo ne peut s'empêcher de le câliner et de l'embrasser, ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, sa peau si douce dans le creux de son cou.

Duo dut se rendre à une réunion avec son père et ses frères. Il les retrouva en train de discuter stratégie.

- bonjour père, Quatre, Solo.

- bonjour Duo. Tes frères et moi-même sommes en train de mettre en place notre nouveau réseau d'alliance.

- Très bien !

- Au nord la situation semble calme.

- Oui l'ancien royaume d'Oz est pacifié complètement et celui de Romfeller est calme…

- il faut dire que la princesse Dorothy est chez nous !

- père !

- Mais oui Quatre c'est une furie !

- vous exagérer père fit Quatre en souriant en coin…

- d'ailleurs Solo méfis toi, elle est toujours avec ta femme et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle déteigne sur la princesse Réléna…

- qui n'en a pas besoin…

- Duo je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de mon épouse !

- Mais je n'insinue rien cher frère, c'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné!

Solo fulminait de rage et Quatre souriait ayant saisi à sa juste valeur le double sens.

- Quant u comté de Lucrezia, c'est un allié sûr.

- Tout cela est bien.

- Pour les franges plus au nord, Heero les administre strictement et a de bons résultats.

- Heero?

- Ton amant !

- Solo, Heero est mon compagnon !

- ta maîtresse qui n'est pas noble et n'a pas le rang à administrer les territoires !

- je décide qui administre où pas sur les terres que j'ai conquise !

- tu dis n'importes quoi, tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit !

- j'ai tous les droits Solo, je les ai gagné sur le champs de bataille !

- parlons en !

- Mes fils il suffit ! Comment osez vous à vous livrez à ces échanges puérils devant votre roi lors d'une réunion de cette importance ! Duo, Solo n'a pas tort, tu ne peux confier de telles responsabilités à tes objets de plaisirs !

- Père ! Je me permets d'intervenir en faveur de Solo car c'est moi-même qui ai nommé Heero et je le sais compétent et loyal pour cette responsabilité.

- Soit Quatre, je me ralie à ton jugement qui est toujours sûr mais cette situation ne me plaît guère !

- A l'est les terres de Sanq ne pose plus problème. Il se reste que le sud-est où nos informateurs rapportent des mouvements de populations très importants.

- nous menacent-ils ?

- non tout cela est très lointain et les Etats de la ligue, dont mon beau père, le roi de Pô est le chef nous fournit un cordon de sécurité appréciable.

- Tout cela est bon mais il reste la question des princesses Dorothy et Mariemeia. La plus jeune peut encore attendre mais pour la première il faut lui donner un mari pour que nous ayons la paix !

Ses trois fils le regardèrent pensifs, car le problème était la quadrature du cercle, il s'agissait de trouver un noble de préférence, un allié sûr, mais qu'on n'aimait pas assez pour lui éviter cette union !

Le roi les regarda les uns après les autres :

- Quatre, tu pourrais prendre une seconde épouse …

- Père n'ais-je pas assez fait, je suis veuf, à peine remariée, j'ai fait la guerre n'ais-je pas droit au repos?

- Duo tu es seul…

- Père pourquoi ne pas respecter la préséance et demander à Solo ?

- tu as raison ! Solo tu peux prendre une seconde épouse, de plus tu sembles avoir du goût pour les belles blondes…

- mon dieu ! Père! Je n'aurais plus la paix dans mon foyer et puis …

- tu aurais un royaume…

- mais…

- Quatre est mon héritier, j'aimerais que chacun de mes fils ai un royaume…

- mais père…

- Cela est entendu. Je vais l'annoncer demain, le temps de tout préparer et d'avertir la princesse.

Le roi sortit sans autre regard pour ses fils.

- Duo tu me le pairas !

- pourquoi tant de haine, tu as le goût pour les harpies…

- Duo, je ne te permets pas de parler de la mère de mes enfants de la sorte, tu lui dois le respect !

- respect de quoi ? Ta greluche pleine de manières affectées, c'est elle qui a fait la guerre !

- tu divagues, vas rejoindre ton étalon, tu n'es bon qu'à ça, te rouler dans la fange et cracher de la boue!

- belle tirade cher frère, mais bientôt mon étalon sera mon époux et tu lui serviras du frère…

- dans tes rêves !

- et prend garde Solo, le bébé est devenu le shingeki et frère ou pas, tu pourrais le regretter !

- tu me menaces ?!

- je t'avertis! À tout à l'heure, j'ai à ma marier avec un étalon. Si j'étais toi Solo je garderais mes forces pour ta nouvelle compagne…

-Quatre tu ne dis rien à on comportement !

- Solo calmes toi ! De toute manière je crois que notre père avait décidé de tout cela bien avant cette réunion.

- c'est facile à dire pour toi!

- tu crois?

- Quatre pourquoi es tu si distant avec moi…

- parce que chaque fois que je te regarde je ne vois que du regret qu'il n'y est plus de masque.

- comment peux tu dire une chose pareille!

- Solo! Je ne suis pas aveugle

- vous me juger tous les deux, mais moi aussi tu crois que cela a été facile pour moi ! Être l'héritier et te voir mis à l'écart. A prendre des responsabilité avec le regard des autres, éternels reproches. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, je n'avais pas le droit de m'amuser. Et du jour au lendemain je n'étais plus bon à donner au chien ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette !

- Prouves-le.

XXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapitre 15

Désolée pour le retard mais je finirai cette fic !

Merci de votre soutient !

XXXXX

- Père, pouvez vous m'accorder une audience

- Qui y-t-il Duo ?

- je souhaite prendre pour époux Heero Yui

- Mais il n'est pas noble…

- mais riche !

- oui c'est certain…

- un grand guerrier et ses terres sont importantes.

- oui et puis rien ne t'empêche de prendre une seconde épouse…

- oui Père

Duo savait qu'il ne devait rien paraître et jouer une fine stratégie.

- je te l'accorde mon fils. Nous organiserons un banquet, pourquoi fêter vos deux unions le même jour ?

- je vous remercie Père

- bien mon fils, tu me présenteras comme il se doit ton futur époux lors du repas du soir.

- bien père, merci.

XXXXXX

Duo croisa Quatre alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

- Quatre

- oui Duo? Ce dernier était troublé par l'air anormalement sérieux de son frère.

- j'ai demandé à notre père sa bénédiction car je veux qu'Heero devienne mon époux.

- félicitations ! Quatre ne put s'empêcher de prendre Duo dans ses bras et de le serrer, ému et heureux.

- Quatre tu m'étouffe !

- m'en fout!

Après quelques instants supplémentaires où ils savouraient ses moments si particuliers d'amour fraternel.

- je vais faire ma demande, j'espère qu'il acceptera.

- j'en suis sûr, tu as de chance d'être aimé par un être aussi exceptionnel

- je sais Quatre, et je l'aime si fort, je ne veux pas être séparé de lui une seule seconde.

- alors cours, cours duo !

- merci Quatre, à demain et embrasse Sally et Séléna pour moi.

- je n'y manquerais pas, mais vas maintenant !

Quatre vit ému courir son frère vers son destin. Son cœur se sera de joie et de tristesse. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, quelque chose se tramait, le destin préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

XXXXXXX

- Heero?

- Oui ?

- tu peux venir dans notre chambre ?

- maintenant ? (les joues d'Heero rosirent légèrement, son prince était insatiable…)

Duo s'amusa intérieurement de la réaction de son amant, à peine perceptible sauf pour lui.

- oui s'il te plait

Le ton anormalement sérieux de Duo commença à l'inquiéter.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour atteindre leur chambre.

- tu peux d'asseoir sur le lit ?

- Oui… machinalement Heero commença à déboutonner sa chemise… Duo n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter mais il devait garder sa concentration…Il posa les doigts sur les mains d'Heero et d'une légère caresse leur intima d'arrêter. Heero le regarda surpris et perdu. Duo lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser.

- Pas encore mon amour…

Il s'agenouilla devant Heero et lui pris les mains dans les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de les couvrir de baisers.

- Heero, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois pour toujours à mes côtés…

- mais Duo je serais toujours à tes côtés tant que tu le voudras !

- je sais mon chéri, mais justement, je veux que tu le sois pour toujours… Heero veux tu être mon époux, mon prince, pour le restant de nos jours ?

- …

Heero semblait sous le choc. Duo le laissa répondre, son cœur battant à tout rompre…

- Duo… oui … oui!

Les larmes commençait à couler et Duo se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui.

- je t'aime mon chéri!

- moi aussi Duo, moi aussi…

- nous avons la bénédiction de mon père, le banquet a lieu dans quinze jours…

- il est d'accord? Si vite

- pourquoi attendre, tu es déjà à mes yeux mon époux…

- oui tu as raison, cela ne m'importe pas.

Ils savourèrent ce moment particulier l'un contre l'autre.

- Heero, il y aura une autre célébration ce jour là…

- qui?

- Dorothée

- avec qui?

- un prince …

Heero s'arracha brusquement à son étreinte et s'immobilisa au dessus de lui.

- ne me dis pas que…

- ne me prends pas pour un fou ! C'est Solo !

- de toute manière je ne te partage mon prince avec personne

Duo ne répondit pas sous l'intensité de son futur mari. Heero lui fit l'amour passionnément, lui prouvant si besoin était le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à leur union imminente. C'était si fort, aussi fort que la première fois que Duo lui avait ordonné de lui faire l'amour… Il sourit en y pensant… Un coup de rein et un gémissement alangui le rappela à la réalité…

- Heero… à quoi tu penses à un moment pareil…!!!

- à toi…

- on dirait pas…

- tu crois, un coup de rein puissant

- tu vois…mon chéri

- haaaaaaaaaaa

Duo redescendait doucement de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Heero somnolent la tête reposant sur son torse. Il était si beau après l'amour, et lui seul le saurait. Heero se réveilla et se redressa pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Duo sourit en l'accueillant tendrement. Heero était très câlin et il aimait cela.

- a quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure…

- tu es bien curieux, et je te l'ai dit !

- mon futur mari est dans ses pensées pendant qu'il m'honore…

- je pensais à toi et au moment où tu m'as ordonné de t'aimer

- de coucher avec moi, mais moi je t'aurais fait l'amour même si à ce moment là je n'étais pas sûr, vraiment pas que ce soit réciproque…

- je t'ai fait l'amour…

- je le sais

Duo sourit, touché, il lui caresse le visage…

- pourquoi y penser maintenant…

- parce que ce jour là tu as fais le choix, tu as eu le courage de tenter notre bonheur…

- je ne l'ai pas regretté un seul instant… pas un seul mais

- mais…

- je ne peux plus m'en passer Heero…Je ne peux plus retourner comme avant Heero…

- moi non plus… je t'aime.

- je t'aime aussi mon amour…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le château de sanq se dressait dans toute sa majesté sur son éperon rocheux. Les mois étaient passés et avec eux les traces de sa souffrance. Meiran s'était endormie contre lui. Il mit son cheval au pas pourtant il aurait aimé courir au galop pour le rejoindre, juste le voir telle était son obsession.

Les gardes le reconnurent aisément, les chinois étaient très rares dans ces contrées, et Wufei était respecté.

Il fut accueillit par Pagan le vieux diplomate et homme de confiance de la famille royale, éternellement fidèle au poste.

- bonsoir Chevalier

- bonsoir sire…

- entrez je vous prie

- je ne souhaite pas vous déranger à cette heure si tardive, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une commission au prince pour lui annoncer mon retour et solliciter une audition. Je vais retourner au village de ce pas pour trouver une auberge.

Pagan sourit. Il connaissait le jeune homme fier et humble à la fois. Il savait les sentiments de son roi et en le voyant dans les lueurs du crépuscule sur son destrier il le comprenait.

- il n'est point besoin de retourner au village chevalier, le roi Zech a laissé des instructions pour votre retour, une chambre vous attend. Je m'en vais immédiatement demander une chambre supplémentaire pour votre compagne

Wufei sentit son cœur bondir à ces mots, il l'attendait ! Il l'attendait ! Son prince ne l'avait pas oublié!

- merci ! Mais ma fille n'est pas habituée à être séparé de moi, une chambre suffira

- bien. Et pour l'entre vue, notre roi est parti ce matin pour assister aux noces du prince Duo et du chevalier Heero.

Wufei était déçu mais le fait qu'il ai pensé à lui, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il lui demanderait de rester auprès de lui et son bonheur serait enfin complet.

De fait Pagan le conduisit dans une aile du palais puis dans sa chambre, magnifique avec ses tentures pourpres. Des serviteurs lui amenèrent ses maigres bagages. Il coucha Meiran immédiatement, celle-ci plongée dans une demi sommeil ne se rendait compte de rien et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il prit sa poupée et la déposa près de ses mains. Il pris le temps de se rafraîchir trop excité pour trouver facilement le sommeil. Il se força tout de même à s'allonger pour trouver le repos. La nuit était bien avancé quand il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Pendant ce temps, Pagan s'affairait à sa tache, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Il fit appeler le plus rapide coursier.

- tiens mon brave, porte ce message à notre roi plus vite que le vent… Il a dû faire une halte pour examiner les travaux près du rocher de l'aigle. Tu peux le rattraper avant que la lune n'est passée son zénith. Ne laisses pas échapper le temps car demain peut-être tu ne le pourras plus. Vas mon brave et si tu accomplis ta mission avec succès tu recevras une bonne récompense !

Il regarda le coursier partir au galop léger et fougueux. Le destin était à présent maître du jeu. Il regarda la voûte du ciel. Aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le spectacle des millions d'étoiles rendant le ciel argenté. Il pensait aux charlatans qui se vantaient de lire dans les astres tous les secrets du monde… Sa longue expérience lui avait appris tout autre chose, notamment la certitude de son ignorance et les limites de ses possibilités. Le ciel en cette nuit douce était éblouissant mais d'une beauté indifférente et lointaine. Il rentra dans le château.

XXXXX

Zech campait avec ses hommes aux pieds du rocher de l'aigle. Il avait passé le plus gros de la journée à administrer les travaux, la construction d'une tour de garde, et des systèmes d'irrigation de la vallée adjacente, sur les bons conseils de Duo.

La nuit était douce et calme. Les hommes se reposaient, le voyage était long mais ne présentait pas de difficultés majeures. Ils en connaissaient le parcours par cœur et la zone était pacifiée et surveillée.

Un bruit de galop de fit scruter le chemin. Les soldats de garde étaient déjà en position pour une éventuelle attaque. Mais c'était peu probable, c'était le bruit d'un seul cavalier et il faisait un bruit trop important. Effectivement ils reconnurent l'habit des coursiers du château.

- Je suis le coursier du roi ! Je dois lui remettre ce pli de la part de Sieur Pagan de toute urgence.

- je suis là, donnes moi ce pli, y a-t-il un problème au château?

- pas que je sache mon roi, mais sieur Pagan m'a recommandé de vous remettre cette missive sans tarder.

- merci, tu as fais ton devoir tu peux te reposer

- merci majesté.

Zech lu rapidement le bref message de Pagan. Il le jeta au feu. Sans hésiter il pris son cheval et une fois en selle, appela deux de ses gardes.

Vous m'accompagnez dès maintenant au château. Vous autres vous pouvez repartir demain. Quand à vous deux allez aux noces et excusez moi auprès du roi. Profiter de la fête et des victuailles

-bien majesté.

Zech chevaucha toute la nuit et l'aube se levait à peine quand il aperçu son château au loin. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue et s'élança au galop pour mettre fin à cette distance qui durant depuis plus de deux ans.

XXXXXX

Wufei se leva de bonne heure, un peu las du manque de sommeil. Il quitta la chambre discrètement pour la laisser dormir encore quelques heures. Il traversa l'aile pour se retrouver dans le bâtiment principal. Il demanda à un garde de lui indiquer où se trouvait les cuisines. Quand le bruit de cheveaux au galop et d'un remue-ménage l'attira vers la fenêtre. Il vit Zech bondir de cheval et entrer. Guider par une force transcendant sa volonté, il couru, il couru vers lui, descendant les escaliers au risque de se rompre le cou.

Il aurait voulu bondir dans ses bras et le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en mourir. Il se retint in extremis pour ne pas se montrer en spectacle devant les gens du château et sans doute par peur d'être repoussé…

Zech vit le geste et compris, lui-même mobilisa sa volonté pour ne pas le serrer contre lui et le dévorer aux regards de tous mais le fier guerrier était pudique…

- bon retour chez nous chevalier

- merci majesté

Wufei mis un genou à terre comme le voulait le protocole.

- je veux vous entendre en audience immédiatement

- à vos ordres sire.

Le court chemin jusqu'au salon privé est une petite torture.

La porte a peine refermée Zech enserre Wufei fort pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas une illusion. Wufei lui rend son étreinte, ses peurs s'évanouissent et l'attente à éroder sa réserve. Il s'offre aux caresses de son prince…

- tu es revenu, tu es là, j'ai attendu chaque jour ta venue,

- c'était ma promesse…

Zech ne peut s'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres et sa passion se nourrit de la passion de Wufei qui lui répond comme si sa vie en dépendait… mais…

- pardonnes moi, pardonnes moi mon dragon

- pardonnez quoi mon prince

- je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ainsi…

- oui…

Wufei regarde son prince… Mais c'est si dur…

- je n'ai plus de famille, plus de clan, je n'ai qu'une fille, petite fille…

Mais Wufei savait qu'il était au point de non retour, allait-il fuir une fois encore ? Il regarda franchement son prince, son aimé, celui qui l'avait entendu si longtemps, qui le couvait de sa tendresse à cet instant…

- je n'ai plus que vous mon prince, je vous aime… et je ne demande qu'à être prêt de vous, à vous servir…

Zech était bouleversé par cette déclaration, par le bonheur soudainement si proche, il pris le fin visage entre ses mains.

- je t'aime chang Wufei, je t'aime et je veux te chérir chaque jour qu'il nous reste à vivre ensemble

- Zech…

Ils s'embrassèrent sans pourvoir s'arrêter, se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre, avide de leur chaleur, de la tendresse, ivres de passion.

Ils furent interrompus plus tard par Pagan. Le regard radieux de son Prince emplit de reconnaissance lui confirma combien il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble à parler des dernières mois passés l'un sans l'autre et un peu de l'avenir. Ils iraient voir leurs amis dans quelque mois, quand… Ils auraient eu le temps de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre et surtout l'un avec l'autre.

XXXXX

Meiran, des années après sa première rencontre avec Zech gardera intact le souvenir de ce moment. Pour elle il apparu comme un dieu, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux si inhabituelle, sa stature, sa noblesse… Elle se réfugia derrière son père qui rit doucement à sa réaction. Zech sourit.

- c'est la première fois que je vois une femme insensible à ton charme !

- elle te ressemble wufei, on dirait une poupée…

- je te fais penser à une poupée?

- oui, une fine poupée de porcelaine, que j'ai envie d'habiller de soie et de confiner dans ma chambre pour que jamais personne ne l'abîme…

- Zech

Comment continuer quand il se noyait dans un ciel bleu glacé et pourtant brûlant… Zech semblait avoir connu les mêmes affres des désirs inassouvis, des mêmes angoisses de la perte de l'être aimé, de l'inconnu…

XXXXX

Wufei prit sa fille dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de père en regardant timidement par-dessus son épaule Zech qui lui suivait jusque dans la bibliothèque. Wufei lui fit un calin pour la rassurer. Il se découvrait en père affectueux et démonstratif, si loin de sa propre éducation…

Il installa Meiran et commença la leçon mais tous les deux avaient du mal à se concentrer sur leur ouvrage conscient du regard pénétrant du prince.

- Je peux faire encore un peu sa leçon ?

- oui, cela me fascine de te voir ainsi … tu sembles être si à l'aise dans ton rôle de professeur…

- (Wufei rougit sous le compliment) si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, j'aurais voulu apprendre la médecine et les sciences et enseigner aussi…

- tu peux encore apprendre…

- je suis un soldat maintenant

- nous ne sommes plus en guerre et je veux que tu fasses ce qu'il te plaît..

- Zech…

- je veux que tu sois heureux mon amour…

Si naturel de dire « mon amour » alors que c'était la première fois…

- merci mon prince, merci d'être si bon avec moi

- je t'aime

- je vous aime aussi

- viens

Il donna des indications à Meiran qui hocha la tête sagement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon du palais. Zech le prit dans ses bras et commença à le couvrir de baisers…

- chaque parcelle de toi que je découvre me fait t'aimer un peu plus, je veux que tu restes à mes côtés…

- je le veux…

Ils passèrent leur journée l'un prêt de l'autre, réglant les problèmes quotidiens, profitant des quelques moments d'intimité pour se toucher, se caresser et s'embrasser.

Zech se retira dans sa chambre. Il se rafraîchit et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était en proie à un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, une agitation et un calme extrêmes, un bien être et une fébrilité. Il ne pût continuer plus loin son introspection car deux légers coups furent donnés à la porte.

- Entrez

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle rauque.

Wufei entra à la fois timidement et déterminé.

Zech fit mine de se relever mais d'un signe Wufei lui demanda de rester où il était. Qu'il était beau allongé ainsi à la lumière dorée des bougies, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pantalon en toile, dévoilant son corps musclé et puissant, sa peau satiné.

Wufei avait décidé de vivre ses rêves, ses fantasmes qu'il avait imaginé chaque nuit passée au loin.

Il s'avança lentement en dégrafant sa tunique qui tomba de ses épaules dans un froissement de soie. Zech semblait hypnotisé plus encore que dans ses rêves. Il fit glisser son pantalon bouffant le long de ses hanches fines, dévoilant ses cuisses nerveuses et musclé. Il quitta enfin son sous vêtement, inconscient de sa propre sensualité, les joues rosies par la gène, les bras pudiquement enroulés sur son ventre. Zech lui tendit les bras mais ne l'enlaça pas immédiatement le dévorant des yeux encore quelques instants, fasciné par son émouvant beauté.

Mais la passion se fit la plus forte et il l'attira sur le lit et l'allongea contre lui. Wufei lui demanda s'il pouvait le toucher. Zech lui prit sa main qu'il couvrit de baisers sensuels avant de la guider sur son torse pour lui montrer comment il aimait à être touché. Wufei rougit de plus belle quand Zech le guida dans son pantalon sans le quitter des yeux. Wufei lui sourit après tout il savait ce qu'il fallait faire… Zech ferma un instant les yeux et gémit sous le plaisir ce qui brisa les dernière retenu de wufei. Zech lui rendait les caresses le faisant gémir à son tour.

Zech souleva les hanches et Wufei l'aida à faire glisser son pantalon. Wufei ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, il s'enhardit à glisser sa main entre ses cuisses ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez son amant.

- touches moi mon amour, je me sens si bien comme cela, si vivant

- je t'aime

Zech se redressa et s'allongea sur lui pour que leurs deux corps se touchent et se caressent plus étroitement. Wufei écarta les jambes pour mieux s'unir à son prince, à son amant. Le désir le consumait au plus profond de lui, il voulait ne plus faire qu'un.

Zech lui fit découvrir des terres inconnues, des sensations qu'il n'avait imaginé. Il l'acceuillit en lui, l'encourageant à tout prendre car il lui appartenait déjà.

La litanie des mots d'amour que son aimé lui murmurait à son oreille pendant qu'il le prenait encore et encore, profondément, l'emmenant toujours plus haut, plus loin.

Il hurla son nom quand il cru mourir de plaisir.

L'aube les découvrit étroitement enlacés et heureux.

XXXXXX

Le banquet battait son plein en l'honneur des deux mariages des princes du grand royaume. Duo dévorait des yeux son mari, son mari dans son cœur et désormais à la face du monde. Il le prit et l'embrassant passionnément faisant fi des regards choqués. Heero un peu perdu dans ses festivités se laissa faire trop heureux de se raccrocher à son amant et mari, mari, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour réaliser.

Plus loin autour de la table d'honneur, Sally très enceinte et rayonnante subissait vaillamment le voisinage de Réléna qui mariait sourire hypocrite et pointes acerbes en dévisageant tour à tour les convives qui présentaient leurs félicitations aux princes et à la princesse Dorothy couverte pour l'occasion des plus belles parures et d'une robe blanche richement brodées. Les costumières avaient su mettre en valeur ses formes avantageuses, voire provocante que les tenues sévères à la mode chez Romefeller, avaient dissimulées aux yeux de tous. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué parsemé de perles. Ses sourcils avaient subi un traitement « spécial » de sorte qu'elle fut la première étonnée du résultat et du regard prédateur de son futur époux…qui appréciait sa cambrure et ses charmes d'un œil avide.

La fête battait son plein quand une troupe de cirque fit son apparition avec ses acrobates, jongleurs, cracheurs de feu sous les applaudissements et les cris d'une foule enivrée par la fête.

Quatre voulu faire un remarque à son frère qui semblait vouloir honorer son mari en présence de tous quand son attention fut attiré par un silhouette mince et élancé qui exécutait des acrobaties puissantes et souples. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc sur lequel une longue mèche auburn retombait. Son cœur se mit à battre, il l'avait reconnu avant même sa raison.

Dans un état second il s'avança, inconscient des regards qui se posait sur lui, il n'attendait pas les appels, il n'attendait plus la musique…

L'acrobate s'immobilisa devant lui.

Il tendit la main vers le masque, le masque honnis et d'un geste brusque lui arracha.

Son cœur rata un battement quand ses yeux se noyèrent dans deux lacs émeraudes à nul autre pareil.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour ce retard !

Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

PS : les Gboys ne sont pas à moi (qui en doute ?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine était venu le chercher et vérifier qu'il avait bien mis son costume aussi moulant qu'une seconde peau. Elle n'aimait pas son choix de masque mais il fut inflexible car il aimait le blanc. Il l'aimait vraiment, inexplicablement. Il reposait toujours prés de lui dans sa roulotte, ou sur lui.

La foule qu'ils traversait n'était qu'un kaléidoscope multicolore sur un fond de bruit et de musique. Les membres de la troupe jouaient de la flûte et du tambour, des airs gaies et parfois endiablés. Il effectuait des acrobaties avec indifférence, jouait les mimes. Il voyait l'admiration dans les yeux des passants mais aussi un certain malaise.

Ils arrivèrent au palais où on les avaient payés, avec largesse, pour divertir les invités du banquet. Les membres de la troupe étaient époustouflés par toutes ces richesse mais lui ne ressentait rien, comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire…

En dansant et cabriolant ils arrivèrent en fanfare dans la salle du banquet. Il fit une série de sauts périlleux qui provoquèrent des cris d'effrois et d'admiration. Quand il vit, quand il le vit. A table se trouvait le plus beau des anges, plus qu'un ange, un demi-dieu car cet homme dégageait une force virile et brutale qui n'avait rien d'éthéré. Il fit quelques nouvelles acrobaties pour se rapprocher de lui. Il était fasciné pour la première fois, attiré malgré lui.

C'est à ce moment là que le bel ange se retourna et le fixa de ses merveilleuses turquoises et tout se mit à bouger au ralentit sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il se leva et s'élança vers lui sans prêter attention à ce qui n'était pas eux. Comment cela était il possible?

Il fut devant lui et lui arracha son masque.

- Trowa !

- …

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas…

- Trowa ! …

Ce nom, pourquoi m'appelle t-il comme cela, ce nom m'ai familier mais…

- c'est moi Quatre !

- Triton !

Je me retourne vers Catherine qui m'appelle.

L'homme suit mon regard

- qui êtes vous?

- je suis Catherine Bloom, la chef de cette troupe et voici mon frère Triton Bloom

- ce n'est pas votre frère !

Je me retourne vers les deux voix qui ont donné la même réponse en même temps : l'ange blond et un homme du même âge aux yeux bleus acier dans un riche costume de prince.

- Trowa ! Tu ne nous reconnais pas

-…Je …

Je me sens complètement perdu.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Je te regarde et tu ne me reconnais pas ! Tes yeux si profond, comme les forêts d'Armor, sont vides à présent. Mon amour tu m'es revenu d'entre les morts et pourtant tu es une ombre…Mon amour…

Je t'ai attendu et maintenant tu es là et jamais tu ne me quitteras jamais plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ce n'est pas votre frère. Partez.

- Mais ! C'est mon frère, ma famille !

- non, il est mien et il reste ici.

- Non ! Non, triton, viens…

Je pose la main sur son bras et le serre pour lui montrer que je ne lâcherais pas. Cela fait cinq ans que ne l'ai pas touché.

Le temps se remet à couler normalement et je me retrouve dans la fête des mariage de mes frères.

- Gardes ! Raccompagnez ces saltimbanques à la porte du château et donnez-leur leur argent.

Ils les emmènent malgré les protestations de la fille. Trowa n'a pas bougé. Je lui prend la main et le conduit dans un salon loin de la salle de banquet. Je sais que j'ai peu de temps avant qu'Heero me rejoigne. Je croise Hilde.

- laissez nous seuls quelques instants, dis le à Heero.

XXXXXXXX

Dès que la porte se referme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il reste inanimé dans mes bras. Il ne me repousse pas mais cela est pire.

- Trowa…

- je ne vous connais pas

- je suis ton époux, quatre …

- …

Il me regarde sans comprendre puis il commence à trembler.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai mal.

Il se tient la tête mais se contient en silence. Et c'est à cet instant que je remarque la cicatrice cachée par sa frange. Elle court de sa tempe jusque sur son front avant de remonter pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Je le serre contre moi pour essayer de le calmer et le protéger je crois. Pour mon soulagement il se détent.

C'est à ce moment que j'attend frapper à la porte. Ils entrent. Ils sont bouleversés et ne savent pas comment réagir.

- Ce sont tes cousins, vous avez été élevés comme frère et sœur.

- mes cousins?

- je suis Heero et voici Hilde.

Cette dernière pleure silencieusement de joie et de tristesse aussi.

Il faut agir.

- Heero, il a perdu la mémoire et il faut qu'il soit soigné. Je vais le reconduire chez nous. Profites de ton mariage et ta lune de miel. Je m'occupe de lui

- mais quatre !

- profites de tes noces Heero, tu ne peux rien pour l'instant.

Il ne dit rien toujours hésitant quand vient Duo. Il serre son mari dans les bras.

- Que la fête continue !

XXXXXXX

J'ai remis sous bonne garde Trowa en compagnie d'Hilde. Le temps de chercher Sally. Sally, la situation ne va pas être facile pour elle, surtout dans son état.

Elle m'attend assise tranquillement à côté de Réléna. Je vois bien qu'elle reste imperméable aux remarques vipérines de cette dernière. Sur le chemin Solo me demande si tout va bien. Je le rassure de mon mieux et l'encourage à profiter de ses noces d'autant que la fête touche à sa fin, les deux jeunes couples devant quitter en premier la fête.

XXXXXXXX

Sally semble fatiguée par la fête et toutes ces émotions. Mais courageuse comme toujours elle se ne laisse rien paraître et ne se plaint pas. Je lui donne un baiser tendrement. Elle me sourit rassurée.

Il est assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil à coté d'Hilde qui lui fait la conversation. A notre entrée, elle se lève et fait une révérence puis elle nous laisse, je vois bien la tristesse et la lassitude dans ses yeux.

- Trowa je te présente Sally, ma femme. Je t'amène avec nous dans notre maison.

- mais la troupe doit m'attendre.

- nous nous en occuperons demain.

Il baisse la tête et ne dit rien. Il se lève et s'apprête à me suivre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer comme son costume de cirque est décalé dans ce salon luxueux et impersonnel. Mes yeux s'attardent sur le masque qu'il tient toujours. Comme lui était-il parvenu? Mu par une force que je ne maîtrise pas je m'approche pour lui prendre mais il retire brusquement son bras ayant compris mon intention.

- non !

Dans ce simple mot je le retrouve pour la première fois.

- mais …

- non, je ne m'en sépare jamais !

- d'accord je n'assairais plus de te le prendre.

Je reste troublé par son comportement.

Nous nous dirigeons silencieusement vers le carrosse.

Sur le chemin du retour je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions. Il ne se rappelle plus rien avant à peu prés cinq ans et encore des mois entiers ne sont que des brûmes. Parfois il a des images mais rien de très clair.

Nous arrivons enfin, des domestiques accourent pour nous aider. Ils marquent un temps d'arrêts et murmurent des prières, des mots de bienvenus tout en étant déroutés de l'attitude étrange de leur ancien maître.

Je l'installe dans notre ancienne chambre. Je lui sort quelques unes de ses affaires, je n'ai rien jeté. Il regarde un peu surpris ces vêtements que je lui dispose. Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il choisi une longue chemise de nuit verte. Sa préférée.

- elle a toujours été ta préférée.

…

Il me regarde toujours aussi impassible.

Je le regarde ce coucher et poser prêt de son visage le masque et cette image me fait frissonner.

Je quitte la chambre pour rejoindre Sally. Elle m'attend confortablement installée sur des coussins.

Je lui souris avant de me préparer rapidement.

- tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- non tout va bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser son ventre où repose notre bébé. Je le couvre de baisers, elle rit doucement sous les chatouilles.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, parce que je l'aime, je l'aime pour sa présence à mes côtés, son soutien, sa douceur. Je l'aime et le fait d'avoir retrouver Trowa inexplicablement me fait prendre conscience de combien je l'aime elle.

- ma chérie, je sais que cela ne va pas être évident pour toi mais je veux que tu prennes soin de toi et ne t'inquiètes pas.

- je te le promet… Je suis heureuse que tu es enfin retrouvé Trowa…

- oui … Mais…

- je sais, mais j'ai lu dans les cours de médecine que les personnes ayant reçu des blessures à la tête pouvaient avoir des pertes de mémoire…

- pour toujours?

- pas dans tous les cas

- j'espère qu'il retrouvera la mémoire, mais cela fait déjà cinq ans

- le fait de se retrouver chez lui l'aidera sûrement.

- merci Sally, tu es un ange mon aimé

- je t'aime tant…

- moi aussi, et chaque jour davantage.

Je la prends dans mes bras et je la caresse comme elle aime. Elle s'endort rapidement le sourire aux lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il le déshabillait avec rapidité et une dextérité grandissante. A peine la porte de sa chambre refermée, de leur chambre désormais, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le toucher, de le caresser, et de le déshabiller. Sa peau bronze sous la lumière des bougies était une invitation au toucher, si douce comme la soie. Il mordait ses lèvres sous le plaisir. Ce geste était si érotique. Il l'embrassa pour recueillir ses gémissements pendant que ses mains lui ôtaient ses propres vêtements.

Plus tard, sur le lit Wufei agrippait les draps, luttait pour ne pas perdre le peu de conscience de soi qu'il gardait encore malgré les vagues de plaisir qui le traversait. Mais tout fut blanc, le bonheur absolu, le point ultime du plaisir et il s'effondra inconscient des cris qu'il avait lui-même poussé, inconscient du nom qu'il scandait comme une litanie. Il aurait peut-être honte s'il s'entendait. Mais il en était au point de devoir se concentrer pour retrouver une respiration normale.

A côté de lui le corps blanc, luisant à la lumière des bougies , reposait. Son visage à la hauteur de la poitrine la regardait se soulever à un rythme saccadée. Le manque de lui, déjà , lui fit soulever son bras et courir les bras sur la peau d'albâtre. Il leva les yeux et il plongea dans une mer bleu agitée. Ses cheveux étaient le soleil. Il lui sourit et cela le rendait bêtement heureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero et Duo dormait au palais avant de partir le lendemain pour leurs terres. Duo tentait de calmer son époux, comme il aimait son nom, de le rassurer.

- Mon amour, tu veux rester ici quelques jours de plus ?

- mais on ne peut laisser plus longtemps nos terres…

- c'est ton cousin et j'ai confiance en nos hommes là-bas. De plus nous avons pas de menaces sérieuses à craindre…

- tu es sûr ?

- oui je suis sûr et…

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille qu'il câlina de manière très suggestive.i

- et je veux profiter de ma nuit de noce !

- Duo !

- tu peux m'appeler mon mari adoré et chéri …

Cela fini par une bataille de pelotons que fût gagner par …Duo et il reçu la plus douce des récompenses…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solo se retira avec ses deux épouses sous le regard bienveillant du roi et de la reine, du regards envieux de certains gentilshommes mal informées, du regard amusé du reste de la troupe.

Solo pensait à sa nuit de noce.

Rélena pensait à son rang et ses prérogatives.

Dorothy pensait à… Solo. Mais pas dans le même sens que lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Duo ! Tu es insatiable !

- c'est ma nuit de noces !

- tu n'as pas attendu cette nuit… (Heero aux joues bien rouges)

- il est de mon devoir d'honorer mon époux…

Heero n'est plus apte à répliquer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Wufei veux tu m'épouser ?

- … !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la chambre de Solo et Dorothy, plus tard dans la nuit.

- je ne veux pas partager votre couche ce soir !

- Déshabilles toi.

- comment osez vous !

- Je suis ton époux et je te demande de te déshabiller.

- vous vous abaisseriez à me contrainte !

- tu as eu combien d'amants ?

- pour qui me prenez vous ?!!!

Dorothy assise sur le lit dans sa robe blanche et décolletée était tremblante de rage et décontenancée par l'attitude du prince. Ce dernier commença à se déshabiller. Elle détourna les yeux rouge de honte.

Elle entendait les vêtements tomber dans un chuchotement sur les tapis épais de la chambre… Elle ne se laisserait pas faire…Elle ne put continuer ses réflexions, son menton fut emprisonnée dans une poignée ferme et virile. Elle eu un sursaut et dû détourner les yeux. Il se tenait devant elle, nu, dans sa glorieuse nudité comme disait l'expression. Ses réflexions étaient décousues, mais vaillamment elle luttait, elle était la dernière des romeffeler et elle ne rendrait pas les armes sans se laisser faire ! Mais à cet instant elle savait que jamais elle n'avait eu les armes de cette guerre là, elle se sentit soudain très seule, sans famille, sans mère, sans ami.

- regardes moi !

Bravement elle le fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu si semblable aux siens. Etrange évidence, le même bleu. Elle écarta cette pensée inopportune.

- je ne cèdera pas, il faudra me forcer !

Un sourire cynique déforma les traits du prince…

- tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, petite oie blanches…

Elle était mortifiée…Elle tenta de s'écarter…

- tu crois que tu me fais un cadeau ? Ce serait peut-être à toi de me remercier pour m'occuper de toi … Le rire froid de Solo la glaça sur place… Elle avait peut-être eu tort dans son jugement… le deuxième frère ne serait pas le plus facile des trois… Elle remarqua la longue cicatrice qui courait le long de sa jambe et le léger boitement lorsqu'il la lâcha pour se servir une coupe de champagne.

- Dorothy, il faut être bien clair. Je peux te laisser moisir dans un caveau le reste de tes jours et personne ne trouvera à redire…

- je me fiche de vos menaces

- tu as tort. Déhabilles toi.

Le ton était sans appel.

- non !

Elle se figea quand la coupe passa à quelques centimètres de son visage pour s'écraser contre le mur derrière.

- tu vas devoir écouter car je n'aime pas à me répéter et saches le je n'aime pas les caprices non plus. Soit tu te décides à devenir une épouse aimante et compréhensive, régnant à mes côtés, comblée de richesses et peut-être de pouvoir soit tu finis dans un cachot où personne s'occupera de te chercher. Par ailleurs tu devrais goûter à l'amour…Et avec le corps que tu as, tu es faite pour le plaisir… ce serait du gâchi…

Elle était sous le choc. Elle se sentait nue sous le regard prédateur de l'homme. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Pas depuis qu'elle était prisonnière et certainement pas avant quand encore princesse elle ne percevait que des chuchotements. Elle s'était sentie si forte et puissante alors, pourtant elle ne savais rien, strictement rien. Elle revint à elle quand il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle était suffoquée par l'audace du geste, la passion, le désir se réveillait dans son corps endormi.

Elle se laissa faire.

Solo sourit en l'embrassant , il avait deviné juste… Sous la tigresse se cachait une petite chatte apeurée… Et son corps à damner un saint… Ses mains exploraient les courbes provocantes, le costume traditionnel des Catalonia ne lui faisait pas honneur…

La robe tomba dans un bruit de soie froissée. Le reste de ses sous-vêtements disparût aussi vite.

Il s'attaqua à sa gorge et elle ne pût s'empêcher de gémir sous ce flot de sensations inconnues et puissantes, entrapercevant ces contrées que l'on lui avait si soigneusement cachées…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Wufei veux tu m'épouser…

- Zechs ! ………

- je t'aime………

- moi aussi

- alors ?

- oui…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo tenait son époux étroitement enlacé.

- je t'aime

- je le sais ! Tu me l'a prouvé maintes fois !

- je t'aime comme un fou…jamais je te laisserais partir

- je ne te quitterais pas… je te l'ai promis aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

- mais même la mort ne nous séparera pas !

- Duo…

- non mon amour même au-delà du temps je te suivrais

- jusque dans les enfers ?

- oui car que m'importe le paradis sans toi? Mais pourquoi irais tu en enfer? Tu es un ange…

Il pourrait en rire, mais un simple regard sur son visage et il sait que ce n'est pas une conversation anodine mais que Duo met son cœur, son âme à nue.

- parce que les dieux ne me pardonnerons de t'aimer et de t'adorer plus qu'eux… De défier les lois humaines et célestes pour te suivre.

- Heero…

- je t'aimerais encore après que mon corps est disparu, je ne peux imaginer que tout ce que je ressens puisse disparaître à jamais. Je t'aimerais encore quand bien même on m'arracherait le cœur, que je ne serais plus qu'un corps sans âme…

- Heero, je t'aimerais encore…

XXXXXXXXXXX

L'air froid de la nuit le fit brièvement frissonner quand il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Mais les ténèbres ne lui faisait plus peur depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas où aller mais c'était ainsi et même cela il s'y était habitué.

Il avait juste besoin de se poser loin de tout, de toutes souffrances. Il avait quitter la chaleur et les draps de soie parce qu'ils le brûlait. Il pensa à l'ange blond et puis ce fut le noir, et au loin des rires et de la musique que lui seul entendait dans le silence nocturne.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapitre 17

Note : je suis désolée pour le retard :S voici le chapitre qui est peut-être le dernier (je n'ai guère le temps d'écrire) mais je ferais peut-être des séquelles. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée !

Je n'ai guère laissé de review, j'ai honte !

Bonne lecture quand même :D

Le soleil brillait déjà haut sur la ligne d'horizon. Après un léger baiser sur le front de son épouse encore endormie il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Il ouvra la porte sans bruit et y découvrit le lit vide et la fenêtre ouverte.

Et comme un cauchemar qui se répète sans cesse, Quatre se mit à sa recherche. Mais cette fois il savait où chercher.

XXXXXXX

Il retourna au palais, laissa un message à Heero, ne voulant pas le perturber le matin de sa nuit de noce.

Il demanda à deux gardes de l'accompagner, une résistance de la troupe était à prévoir.

XXXXXXX

Il craignait que le campement des saltimbanques se soit déjà mis en route mais ils étaient encore là, s'affairant déjà frénétiquement en ce début de journée autour des roulottes et des feux. Les têtes se lèvent peu à peu quand ils pénètrent dans le camps mais personne ne bouge. Il le cherche calmement même si son cœur bat fort. Un des gardes l'appela.

Et il était là.

Il était assis sur une caisse contemplant le masque qu'il tenait devant lui comme absorbé dans une conversation silencieuse.

- Trowa…

Il me regarde impassible

- je ne me souviens plus de rien…

- je sais mais ta place est auprès de moi…

- pourquoi ? Vous avez tout, vous êtes un prince, une femme, des enfants… Je ne suis qu'un acrobate.

- tu es plus que cela… tu es mon époux, mon ami, l'héritier des Barton.

- je n'ai aucun souvenir

- et pourtant, le masque que tu contemple c'est moi…

- ?

- c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai… viens… ta famille t'attends.

Ils entendirent un bruit de galop. Heero venait d'arriver.

- Quatre ?

- Heero, désolé de t'avoir dérangé mais je voulais te tenir informé.

- tu as bien fait. Trowa …

Après un moment de réflexion Trowa se leva et vient vers Quatre.

- si je décide de partir, me laisseriez vous partir ?

- je suis désolé Trowa, je ne pourrais pas te perdre une deuxième fois…

- Promettez le moi !

- Trowa… je te le promets …

Trowa se rendit dans une roulotte et revint un moment après. A la stupeur de Quatre et Heero il n'avait pas qu'un sac de vêtements, mais un bébé de quelques mois. Il expliqua brièvement la situation.

- une des femmes m'a fait boire pendant une veillée et je ne me rappelle pas tout du reste de la nuit. Elle a eu le bébé après, mais comme je ne voulais pas rester avec elle, elle me l'a laissé. Elle est partie avec une autre troupe.

- tu as un enfant…

- mon fils s'appelle Quatra…

- tu l'as appelé comme moi…

- je ne savais pas … mais ce nom était en moi…

- viens…

Quatre lui tendit la main et son cœur se mit à battre très fort quand Trowa la pris.

Catherine pleurait silencieusement pendant que Trowa lui faisait ses adieux, inutile de vouloir le retenir, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu.

XXXXXX

Quatre et Trowa parlèrent peu pendant le chemin du retour mais quatre ne pu s'empêcher de demander pourquoi il avait fui durant la nuit.

- je ne me sentais pas à mon aise, tout allait trop vite.

- je m'en veux un peu mais je suis si heureux de te retrouver vivant, je t'ai cru mort…et tu m'es miraculeusement rendu… J'ai cru que je pouvait occulter ces années… excuses moi…

- je suis désolé, mais je suis souvent perdu dans le brouillard…

- c'est normal après le coup que tu as reçu, mais tu es revenu parmi les tiens et nous t'aiderons (Heero) !

- merci

Sally les attendait sur le perron avec la petite Séléna qui lui tenait sagement la main. Elle l'a lâcha pour faire signe à son père et son oncle.

Quatre descendit de son cheval et pris sa fille dans les bras pour la présenter à Trowa

- voici ma fille Séléna, tu vois c'est Trowa, le mari de papa

- L'autre papa qui était parti longtemps ?

- oui ma chérie

- papa, papa ! Tu as vu il a un bébé, un bébé !

- oui ma puce

Elle tend les bras vers le petit Quatra qui vient de se réveiller et la fixe de ses grands yeux verts, il lui sourit et gigote.

- je crois qu'il t'aime déjà

- moi aussi moi aussi, t'as vu maman !

- oui ma puce mais maintenant il faudrait les laisser entrer. Bienvenue Trowa !

- merci Sally, pardonnez moi pour le dérangement

- de rien Trowa, nous sommes heureux de votre retour, bonjour Heero.

- vous lui avait parlé de moi

C'est Sally qui répond

- Vous êtes toujours resté parmi nous, toujours…

Trowa a cœur qui bat fort quand il voit la sincérité dans les doux yeux de Sally.

Ils se retrouvent dans le salon. Sally a donné des instructions pour que l'on apporte des affaires pour le bébé. La petite Séléna a disparue dans les couloirs de la maison.

- je ne rappelle pas grand-chose hormis ce masque dont la présence me rassure et le prénom Quatra.

- je t'avais promis de te raconter pourquoi le masque c'est moi…

Le regard de Trowa se fait prédateur avide de savoir soudain ce que cache la brume de sa mémoire.

- un mage avait dit à mes parents qu'une malédiction s'abattrait à ma naissance et ils ont pensé à le conjurer en me faisant porter depuis ma naissance des voiles et des masques…

- mais tu n'en portes plus aujourd'hui.

- non et c'est grâce à toi et ton amour

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage pendant qu'il fait son récit.

- comment ?

- tu as été mon ami, mon seul ami, durant mon enfance et mon adolescence. Puis tu as demandé ma main et mon père a donné son accord. Tu m'a initié à l'amour et c'est cela qui m'a donné le courage de lutter contre la malédiction… et puis tu as du partir pour un voyage pour le compte de ton père et nous avons perdu ta trace… La suite est claire, tu as dû être attaqué par des bandits car ton cheval et ton alliance ont été retrouvé sur un marché… tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non, hormis que je me suis réveillé dans une roulotte où des gitans me soignaient, ils m'ont dit m'avoir trouvé laissé pour mort dépouillé de mes affaires sur le bord d'un chemin.

- tu souffres

- non mais parfois j'ai des migraines.

- tu as échappé de peu à la mort.

Quatre lui prend la main et la serre tendrement.

C'est à ce moment que Séléna arrive toute essoufflée dans le salon, tenant dans ses bras un lapin en peluche avec des yeux verts. Elle le tend en souriant à Quatra qui tend ses petits bras pour le saisir, les yeux agrandit par le plaisir. Il frotte sa joue contre les poils tous doux et regarde son père avec un sourire immense. Tout le monde rit à son air emplit de bonheur et de plaisir.

- Séléna, tu lui a donné ton lapin ?

- oui maman ! Il n'a pas de joujou et lapinnou a les mêmes yeux que lui !

- tu ne lui reprends pas ma chérie.

- oui maman !

Duo arrive après. Il ne supporte pas d'être séparé longtemps de son époux et il lui tarde de retrouver Trowa.

L'après midi se passe en discussions et échanges de souvenirs propres aux retrouvailles. Heero et Duo les quittent à la nuit tombée. Quatre prend sa fille dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller car elle s'est endormie près du couffin où Quatra épuisé par temps d'émotions dort aussi à poings fermés, serrant le lapin contre lui. Après l'avoir couché et être passé dans la chambre du bébé, il rejoint sa femme qui l'attend confortablement installée contre les coussins de leur lit.

- tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

- non mon chéri, je suis si heureuse que Trowa et son bébé soient parmi nous. Même Séléna les a adopté !

- oui je suis heureux que vous si à l'aise de la situation…

Il se penche pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

- tu peux aller le rejoindre, je comprend

- tu es sure ?

- oui vas y

- je t'aime ma chérie et rien ne pourra le changer, je veux que tu en sois sûre

- merci Quatre

- c'est moi qui te remercie ma chérie

Encore un baiser puis il quitte la chambre.

Sally se retrouve seule mais elle n'est pas triste. Elle se sent protégée par son amour tranquille qu'elle lui porte. Protégée par ce lien que le temps a rendu fort, solide.

Elle s'endort en caressant son ventre où une petite vie sommeille.

XXXXX

Quatre avance doucement dans le couloir sombre. Il le parcourt comme il parcourt les méandres de la destinée, obscures. Il frappe légèrement avant d'entrée dans ce qui fut leur chambre, il y a longtemps déjà, dans une autre vie, avant la guerre. Quand il n'était qu'un petit prince maudit affublé d'un masque.

Trowa se tient devant la fenêtre, sa fine silhouette se dessine à la seule clarté de la lune qui envahit la pièce et la baigne dans une lumière argentée. Scène irréelle qu'un souffle peu faire disparaître. Le moment tant attendu et éphémère, Quatre sait à peine quoi dire et quoi faire. Il s'approche et tendrement le prend dans ses bras. Trowa ne réagit pas mais ne le repousse pas non plus. Ses mains parcourent son cœur et le redécouvre. Son odeur, le grain de sa peau, son cœur qui bat, autant de preuve de sa présence. Juste un baiser dans le cou pour sentir battre le sang et la vie en lui.

- nous étions proches ?

- oui

- amants ?

- oui

- mais tu as une femme à présent

- tu es mon époux

- pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien…

- tu as le temps…

- pourquoi cela me fait il si mal quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes…

- parce que lorsque tu me l'a demandé je n'ai pas su te répondre…

- alors pourquoi aujourd'hui

- à la minute où je t'ai perdu je n'ai cessé d'espérer qu'un jour je pourrais de dire que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé…

- pourquoi

- j'étais perdu, sans identité, et puis ce fut ta disparition, la guerre, ton absence…

Trowa se détache doucement mais fermement

- je suis désolé, si désolé mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'aimer ainsi…

- Trowa…

- je suis désolé

- viens.

Ils s'allongent sur le lit et Quatre l'enlace mais dans un geste plus protecteur que tendre.

- je n'ai pas de souvenir, j'ai dû mal à imaginer cette vie d'avant

- je comprend mais tu as le temps…

- Quatre je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais être Trowa Barton…

- ne te tourmentes pas pour cela, reposes toi et prends ton temps…la seule chose que je te demande est de rester auprès de moi pour que je soit sûr que tu ailles bien, que je puisse te protéger.

- mais…

- tu es libre de faire comme tu l'entends mais je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois… Ta maison et ta famille est ici et tu es libre de vivre comme bon te semblera, ici ton fils aura tout ce dont il a besoin

- merci

Ils s'endorment épuisés moralement.

XXXXXX

Les jours passent, Trowa commence à prendre ses marques mais les souvenirs ne viennent pas. Quatre n'est plus revenu dormir avec après cette nuit là. Il lui donne des marques de tendresse mais avec retenue et lui laisse toujours le choix de reculer. Il s'entend bien avec Sally, elle est douce et intelligente. Elle l'aide à s'occuper du petit Quatra qui ne tardera pas à l'appeler maman. Séléna ne le quitte pas non plus et ils sont devenus inséparables. Trowa se sent toujours un peu perdu mais il commence à reprendre ses affaires en main. Il refuse toujours de se rendre au palais, il ne se sent pas prêt à affronter tant de monde.

Quatre ne dit rien mais il souffre de cette situation, il craint de le perdre définitivement cette fois;

XXXXXX

Cela fait dix jours que les noces ont été célébrées, il est temps pour chacun de reprendre la route. Hilde et Heero ont décidé de venir voir leur cousin une dernière fois avant longtemps. En effet, Hilde va suivre Solo et ses deux épouses dans les terres de Romeffeler dont il a la charge maintenant.

La visite d'Hilde est courte, ses deux nouvelles maîtresses ne lui ont pas accordé beaucoup de temps. Dorothy se révèle encore plus difficile que Réléna qui ne s'occupait guère des aspects matériels du moment que sa parure et ses affaires étaient prêtes. Dorothy se targue d'être une gestionnaire avertie et pointilleuse. Il s'ensuit une confusion sans fin où les domestiques s'agitent et s'énervent plus que de raison. Le prince Solo survole tout cela avec un demi-sourire mauvais.

Après avoir une dernière fois embrassé Trowa et salué Heero elle les quitte raide et froide. Mais au fond brûle une tristesse que toute sa rancœur n'a pu étouffer, les souvenirs heureux d'une vie de famille harmonieuse, d'espérance…

Heero est accompagné de Duo qui en profite pour discuter avec son frère de projets stratégiques et de l'avenir de leurs royaumes maintenant que Solo est en charge lui-même de territoires aux limites de leur zone d'influence. Quatre est inquiet car il pense que Solo est faible face à ces deux épouses. Cependant il doit bien avouer que depuis quelques temps ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre… Il a bien du mal à le cerner. Peut-être ne lui accordent-ils pas assez de crédits ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero passe ses derniers moment avec son cousin, son presque frère. Ils ne se reverront pas avant longtemps.

- je suis venu te voir une dernière fois, nous ne reviendrons pas avant longtemps, peut-être plusieurs années

- merci d'être venu Heero

- c'est normal, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé…

Ils se serrent dans les bras fraternellement. Curieusement alors qu'Heero est plutôt réservé, c'est avec lui qu'il s'est senti le plus rapidement en confiance, en famille.

- soit courageux Trowa, tu as toute ta vie devant toi, nous tous avec toi pour reprendre ce qui t'appartient… N'oublies pas de m'écrire souvent !

- oui Heero, je te le promets

Heero est ému, il voudrait rester encore un peu mais ce n'est pas possible. Et maintenant c'est à Trowa de faire son chemin.

- je suis désolé, j'aimerais tellement me rappeler…

- avec le temps peut-être

- et si elle ne revient jamais ?…

Pour la première fois, il exprime clairement le nœud du problème, et il le fait devant Heero car pour l'instant c'est le seul avec qui il a réussi à renouer une vrai relation.

- si elle ne revient pas-tu seras quand même toi

- je ne serais jamais le trowa que vous avez connu et aimé

Heero prend en douceur son visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans les siens

- tout le monde change, nous avons changé nous même beaucoup, tu nous trouverais changé, particulièrement Quatre. C'est la vie, tu as le droit de changer, mais tu seras toujours toi, celui qu'on aimera…

- merci Heero mais comment ? Je le déçoit sans doute, je ne suis plus son époux…

- arrêtes de te poser des questions

- …

Heero lit le désespoir dans ses yeux.

- ne cherches pas à tout prix à jouer un rôle, prends les choses comme elles viennent, fait ce qui te semble être bien. Pour Quatre, ne cherches pas être son époux mais donnes lui une chance, redécouvres le, tu parles de ses sentiments, des sentiments du Trowa d'avant, mais ce qui compte c'est maintenant. L'amour qui nous lie les uns aux autres n'est pas né en un instant et il évolue avec le temps. Le passé est mort pour chacun d'entre nous, mais s'il nous reste des souvenirs, c'est le futur qui nous attend.

- merci Heero, tu vas me manquer

- à moi aussi mon frère

Ils serrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Trowa se sent en sécurité, à l'abri. Et ce sentiment est rare. C'est ainsi que Duo les surprend.

- je vais être jaloux Trowa si tu serres ainsi mon mari dans tes bras.

Trowa rit doucement.

XXXXXX

Les jours s'écoulent paisiblement dans la maison. Trowa suit les conseils d'Heero et reprend au fur et à mesure confiance en lui. Avec l'aide de ses conseillers et de Quatre, il reprend la conduite de ses affaires et redécouvre le plaisir de le faire.

Il observe de la fenêtre de son bureau son fils qui joue avec Selena sous le regard attentif de Sally. Il rit tout le temps depuis qu'ils sont venu vivre ici. Quatra regarde avec adoration la petite fille blonde qui lui fait des bisous comme à un poupon et s'amuse avec lui. Il aime Sally, sa douceur sereine, elle les a de suite adopté, devenant une mère pour son fils.

Il se sent bien, il se détend un instant sur son fauteuil.

Et il pense à Quatre. Et pour la première fois il ose penser à lui en tant qu'homme. Ils ont été amants, et d'après ce qu'il a compris il était fou de son époux, dont il avait été l'ami très jeune. Quatre… Il le trouve beau, et cela le frappe comme une évidence pour la première fois, il le trouve beau, intelligent et même un peu inquiétant parfois. Il l'entend parfois joué du violon. Il sait qu'ils jouaient ensemble avant…

Est-ce qu'il aimerait encore le toucher, le caresser ? Sa peau a l'air douce. Ses lèvres charnues sont roses et délicates. Ses cheveux si blonds… Il n'a pas eu de relations physiques avec quiconque sauf la mère de Quatra et encore il n'en a guère de souvenir… Il se lève et se dirige vers le bureau de Quatre. Il frappe à la porte et il entend Quatre lui dire d'entrer.

- Trowa ?

- je ne te dérange pas ?

- non entre.

Trowa referme la porte sans bruit et se dirige vers lui. Le soleil joue dans ses cheveux. Il le regarde comme toujours avec douceur. Quatre fait tout pour qu'il soit à l'aise et heureux, il ne demande jamais rien en échange.

- Trowa…

Il lui sourit et se penche sur lui pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres. Contrairement à son intention première il ne s'écarte pas rapidement et le goûte plus encore, le désir vient de le toucher. Ses lèvres et sa peau sont douces et chaudes. Quatre n'a pas bougé, il le laisse faire. Avec hésitation il touche ses cheveux dorés, puis ses doigts descendent le long du cou et il le sent frissonner Il approfondit son baiser, il sait quoi faire, il sait que cela est bon et pour une fois il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Quand il sent tout à cou une larme toucher sa joue.

- Quatre…

- ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une larme de joie.

Quatre ouvre ses bras et sans hésitation il s'assoit sur ses genoux.

Ils ne vont pas plus loin. Quatre ne le pousse pas à aller plus loin et Trowa l'en remercie. Il sait qu'il est libre et qu'il a le contrôle. Il profite encore un long moment de cette étreinte. On frappe à la porte et Quatre dit à la personne d'entrer. C'est Sally. La première réaction de Trowa est de se détacher mais son époux le retient. Sally est un peu surprise mais rapidement rassurée par le regard de Quatre qui lui tend une main. Elle s'avance vers eux. Elle s'approche et embrasse son mari sur les lèvres qui lui rend avec fougue. Puis mue par une impulsion soudaine elle donne un baiser à Trowa qui lui rend à son tour. Tous les deux l'étreignent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Ils profitent de la chaleur de leurs présences et de la sécurité.

- je suis venue vous prévenir que le repas était servi. Les petits étaient fatigués, je les ai fait manger et ils se sont endormis aussitôt après.

XXXXXXX

Le lendemain Quatre se rend au palais. Trowa qui travaille dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures s'accorde un pause et rejoint Sally dans les jardins où elle lit tout en surveillant les enfants qui s'en donnent à cœur joie avec leurs nourrices et gouvernantes.

- Sally ? Je peux me joindre à toi pour le thé ?

- bien sûr ! Marie va t'apporter une tasse, tu veux manger quelque chose

- volontiers ! Ces gâteaux me tentent depuis un moment !

- tu es un grand gourmand !

- oui c'est une chose que j'ai découvert, il n'y avait pas trop de gâteaux dans la troupe et certainement pas comme cela !

Ils rient en cœur.

- Sally, je voulais te demander, cela ne te gênes pas…

- non, je sais que Quatre m'aime… (elle touche doucement son ventre) et il a fait beaucoup pour moi… tu sais on m'a mariée de force, sans même me dire qui, ni où… Quatre ne s'est pas imposé…Alors qu'on le pressait d'avoir un héritier. Et puis… il m'a donné une liberté que je ne pensais pas connaître un jour, la liberté de penser et d'apprendre. Surtout il me traite en égale…

- oui c'est un homme admirable…

- oui et aimant aussi (elle rougit sous l'audace de ses paroles)… et tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux, je le ferais

- même si c'est le perdre

- je ne le perdrais pas, ce serait en le retenant de force que je risquerais de le perdre…

- j'admire ta force et ton courage Sally, jamais je ne serais la cause

- non Trowa ! Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le sauras jamais ! Nous trouverons notre manière de vivre et nous serons heureux !

- oui Sally nous le serons !

Il se penche sur elle et lui donne un chaste baiser sur le joue. Sally a le don de l'apaiser, de le réconforter.

XXXXXXX

Sally a accouché d'une deuxième petite fille, une petite Stella parce qu'une comète est passée dans le ciel la veille de sa naissance. Nous sommes heureux car la maman et le petit bout de chou sont en pleine forme. Sally se remet bien de l'accouchement. Les mauvaises langues lancent des commérages sur la venue d'un héritier mâle, mais les parents sont indifférents à ces commérages. Plus que tous les autres je sais qu'il y aura d'autres enfants et pas seulement parce qu'ils veulent un garçon…

Je suis pleinement intégré à l'avènement et je suis le parrain de la petite. En fait, je suis le deuxième père des bébés, je les aiment tous qu'ils soient de mon sang ou non.

Ces derniers mois m'ont permis de me retrouver. Je ne me rappelle toujours pas de mon passé mais j'ai pleinement les rênes de ma vie. Je me sens bien.

XXXXXXXXX

Le bébé fait ses nuits et nous pouvons nous reposer désormais. J'ai pris mon rôle au sérieux et j'en ai éprouvé bau coups de joie. Ce soir nous passons la soirée au palais et le banquet se passe dans la séreinité. Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Solo et de ses épouses , les repas sont plus calmes aux dires de Quatre lui-même.

- Quatre, ton frère semble avoir pris en main de royaume des Romfeller, ainsi que sa femme… il paraît que ma bru est déjà enceinte, c'est une bonne chose. Ce qui me préoccupe est l'avenir des royaumes du Nord et de Sanq. En effet, ni ton frère, ni le prince de Sanq ne semblent vouloir donner d'héritier pour leur succéder.

- père, je pense qu'il sera bien temps d'y songer, ils sont encore jeunes et…

- et tout peut basculer, tu le sais. L'absence d'héritier peut favoriser la révolte et l'appétit de nos voisins. Je veux que nous assurions notre main mise sur nos conquêtes.

- Que suggérez vous père ?

- Le prince de Sanq pourrait adopté le fils aîné de Solo, Dorian. Quant à Duo, il pourra prendre un de tes futurs fils.

- mais père !

- ne fais l'offusqué ! Nous sommes des princes et cela fait partie de nos devoirs. La vie de famille est bonne pour les bourgeois !

Quatre n'insista pas, connaissant l'obstination de son père sur la question des héritiers… le pire est qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

XXXXXXXX

Ce soir j'ai demandé à Quatre de passer la nuit avec moi. J'en ai parlé à Sally dans l'après midi et sa réaction m'a étonné. Elle s'est contenté de rire doucement et de me rassurer. J'ai un peu rougi mais aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, je peux parler de tout avec Sally même de ce qu'il faut bien parler de « notre vie intime ».

Il a souri et m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait dans quelques instant. Je l'attends, nerveux, sur le bord du lit. Je regrette presque de lui avoir demandé…

Il entre et se dirige vers le lit. Il m'enlace par derière et le mordille la nuque ce qui me fait rire

- détends toi mon chéri, nous prendrons notre temps et nous arrêterons quand tu l'auras décidé.

Je me retourne vers lui pour l'embrasser et le toucher. J'ai faim de lui, cela coule en moi de plus en plus fort… Il me répond et me guide. Ses mains me déshabillent et me caressent. Des sensations semblent renaître. Il prend mes mains et après avoir embrassé les paumes, les pose sur sa chemise. Il me montre comment le déshabiller. Il me laisse le contrôle. Je ne réfléchis pas, je me laisse guider par mes instincts. Et cela à l'air de bien se passer, ses gémissements me rendent fou. Je l'allonge sous moi et je l'embrasse violemment, c'est besoin de le sentir. Mes lèvres s'aventurent dans son cou où la peau est si douce. Je me redresse pour lui retirer son pantalon et il est enfin nu. Il est si beau ainsi à la lumière dorée des chandelles. Je le caresse et il écarte ses cuisses pour s'offrir à moi. Cela m'excite. Je ressent le besoin de m'unir à lui comme avant, comme avant.

- trowa ! Trowa!

Je le regarde, et ses yeux reflètent un certain affolement.

- trowa, tu étais ailleurs

- je me rappelles…

- depuis le temps que je souhaite que ta mémoire revienne, je ne crois pas que le mouvement pouvait être le plus mal choisi !

Ils ont le fou rire qui casse l'ambiance sensuelle

- tu te rappelles quoi

- je… (il rougit) je me rappelle que j'aimais te « monter »

- je préfèrerais le terme « te faire l'amour » mais c'est un bon début… tu veux explorer plus ces souvenirs (sourire coquins)…

- oui…

Et les souvenirs reviennent entre deux gémissements et puis c'est l'apothéose. Le plaisir absolu, l'union.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- nous avons été bruyants

- oui mais les murs sont épais…. !

- Quatre, c'était comme avant ?

- mieux encore…

- ?

- avant je n'était pas encore construit, je n'avais fait mon chemin… aujourd'hui je me sens capable de prendre mes décisions et de te dire …

Il se met bien en face de son époux

- et de te dire je t'aime…

Ils s'embrasse tendrement

- je t'aime aussi.

Ils restent enlacés jusqu'au levé du jour.


End file.
